


In Lack Of Hearts

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 4/5 is in one direction, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homeless Harry, M/M, harry is a dad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry miał tylko 17 lat, kiedy jego syn Jamie przyszedł na świat. To był dosłownie najlepszy dzień jego życia. Kochał swoją dziewczynę bardzo mocno i posiadanie z nią dziecka było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w życiu Harry’ego - nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że jego rodzice i przyjaciele znienawidzą go na zawsze. Jego syn znaczył dla niego wszystko.</p><p>Ale około rok później, coś poszło całkowicie nie tak i Harry z Jamiem skończył wyrzucony na ulicę, gdzie - w ramach okropnego wypadku - poznał Louisa Tomlinsona, jednego z czterech członków wielkiego zespołu One Direction.</p><p>Co się stanie z Harrym i Jamiem? Czy Harry będzie w stanie zdobyć pracę i znaleźć miejsce do życia? Czy powróci na ulicę, gdy podniesie się z dna? A może Louisowi Tomlinsonowi uda się oczarować Harry’ego wystarczająco, aby ten zaczął znów ufać ludziom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In lack of hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181697) by [shaggingtomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson). 



Było naprawdę mgliście; to stało się bardzo szybko i on po prostu runął na ziemię. W jednym momencie szedł wraz ze swoim synem ruchliwą, londyńską ulicą, a w następnym głośny krzyk pojawił się wokoło, a on leżał na ziemi z bólem głowy, gdy jego syn napierał na jego klatkę piersiową. Ledwo mógł zobaczyć ludzi wokół niego, tylko śpieszące się nogi mijały go, nie martwili się tym, że on i jego małe dziecko są na ziemi, oczywiście kręcąc się z bólu.

Nie było nikogo chętnego do pomocy? Nie widzieli go? Nie martwili się? Jeśli nie chcieli mu pomóc, mogli chociaż pomóc jego małemu chłopczykowi. Słyszał jego płacz, jednak przez potworny ból był całkiem bezradny. Bardzo pragnął mu pomóc, ale wszystko wokół zaczynało robić się czarne; jego wzrok zanikał z każdą kolejną sekundą. Chciał krzyczeć, czy nawet zachowywać się jak skończony szaleniec, byleby tylko znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże jego synkowi. To była ostatnia rzecz, którą miał nadzieję, że ktoś zrobi, zanim nie będzie już w stanie utrzymać oczu otwartych i świat spowije ciemność.

Ludzie mogli się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak młody chłopak jak on przechadzał się po Londynie z dzieckiem w środku dnia. Nie powinien być na uniwersytecie i studiować, aby zdobyć wykształcenie? Czy ten mały chłopczyk nie powinien być w żłobku albo ze swoją mamą? Nie wyglądał przecież na więcej niż 18 lat , prawda?

Owszem, Harry powinien, chłopiec również, ale niecałe dwa lata wcześniej Jamie Styles, syn Harry’ego Stylesa narodził się i drastycznie zmienił jego życie.

Nie był pewny co tak naprawdę się stało, miał wrażenie, że byli ostrożni. Widocznie nie tak ostrożni, jak sądził, ponieważ już po dwóch miesiącach randkowania, dziewczyna przyszła do niego z płaczem i oznajmiła, że jest w ciąży.

Dostał szału, oczywiście. No bo kto kompletnie się takiej sytuacji nie spodziewający zareagowałby inaczej? Ale nie chciał pozbyć się dziecka. Wolał wziąć za nie odpowiedzialność, nie zważając na to, jak dużo zmian wnosiło to do jego życia.

Miał nadzieję, że może jego mama to zrozumie i pomoże mu; niestety był w błędzie. Jego mama wściekła się i rozczarowała tak bardzo, że wytknęła mu wszystkie rzeczy, na końcu każąc mu iść do piekła i wynosić się z jej domu. Tak też zrobił.

Przeniósł się do swojej dziewczyny tego samego dnia. Była kilka lat starsza od niego i miała swoje mieszkanie, więc z radością go przygarnęła. Żył tam parę miesięcy, pomagając tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, ponieważ nie musiał akurat być w szkole czy pracy.

To wszystko stawało się jednak coraz bardziej zwariowane; spojrzenia, szepty i plotki były zbyt wielkim ciężarem dla obojga młodych rodziców, więc kilka miesięcy przed tym, jak ich mały synek przyszedł na świat, spakowali swoje rzeczy i przenieśli się do Londynu, gdzie mieli nadzieję na nowy start.

Na początku było im bardzo trudno. Gabrielle nie mogła pracować, ponieważ była w ciąży, a nieważne, do jak dużej ilości prac Harry aplikował, nikt nie chciał go przyjąć. W końcu jednak udało im się przez to przejść i byli szczęśliwi.

Wtedy Jamie się urodził i wszystko trochę się skomplikowało. Gabrielle zadecydowała, że póki Harry nie będzie w stanie zdobyć pracy, powinien zostać w domu z Jamiem, a ona w tym czasie załatwi sobie pracę. System ten okazał się świetny, w dodatku Harry wręcz go uwielbiał. Harry kochał swojego syna i chociaż stracił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę, nie oddałby Jamiego za nic. Stał się on Harry’ego życiem i tak miało już zostać do końca jego życia.

Myślał, że w końcu znajdzie pracę, więc będzie w stanie wspierać swoją dziewczynę swego syna, ale w tamtym momencie po prostu dobrze mu było z tym, że mógł zostać w domu i czuwać nad swoim małym, pięknym chłopcem.

To nie poszło tak, jak miał nadzieję, że pójdzie; nigdy nic nie szło po jego myśli. On i Gabrielle zaczęli kłócić się prawie każdej nocy, co kończyło się tym, że spał na kanapie. Była wściekła na niego, że nie robi nic, by im pomóc, aby zdobyć pracę (nawet jeśli on próbował wiele razy) i on był wściekły na nią, gdy wracała do domu zbyt późno. To wszystko rozpadało się na jego oczach.

Gdy Jamie skończył roczek, nie urządzili wielkiego urodzinowego przyjęcia, takiego jakiego Harry sobie wyobrażał dla każdego dziecka, które by posiadał. Wyobrażał sobie, że będzie tam wiele przyjaciół i rodzina; jego mama byłaby tam i robiła wszystkiemu zdjęcia i płakała, gdy Jamie (lub on) zdmuchnąłby świeczkę. Kiedy wszystko by się skończyło i każdy byłby gotowy wrócić do domu, podeszłaby do niego i przytuliła go naprawdę mocno. Pociągnęłaby nosem i Harry mógłby usłyszeć, że płacze. Trzymałaby go po prostu i wyszeptałaby jak dumna jest z niego oraz jak bardzo kocha go i swojego wnuka. On wtedy praktycznie pchnąłby ją za drzwi z wieloma obietnicami, że niedługo przyjedzie z jej wnukiem i że może ich odwiedzać kiedykolwiek chce.

Nie było tak, wcale. W zasadzie to było bardzo dalekie od spełnienia.

Gabrielle jak zawsze pracowała, więc Jamie i Harry byli sami przez cały dzień. Robił wszystko aby ten dzień był specjalny, nawet jeśli miał świadomość, że Jamie niczego nie będzie z niego pamiętał, gdy będzie starszy. Wyszedł z nim na długi spacer, zabrał go do parku, oglądać kaczki nad stawem, wziął go na lody i nawet kupił ciasto aby móc je zjeść, gdy Gabrielle wróci do domu.

Nigdy tego nie zrobiła. Zadzwoniła do niego później tej nocy, po tym jak przestał czekać na nią i położył Jamiego spać. Próbował dzwonić do niej kilka razy, ale on nigdy nie odpowiadała. Kusiło go, by zignorować jej połączenie i dać jej poczuć się tak samo jak on, jednak tego nie zrobił.

Powiedziała, że przeprasza, że musi zostać w pracy do późna i nie ma szans na zwolnienie się wcześniej. Powiedziała, że wróci do domu, tak szybko jak będzie mogła. Powiedział jej tylko, że ma kawałek ciasta w lodówce i że powinna spać na kanapie, bo on idzie do łóżka.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą co najmniej przez tydzień i próbowali ignorować się nawzajem tak bardzo jak to było możliwe.

Kiedy wreszcie zaczęli znów ze sobą rozmawiać, to było tylko na dwa tygodnie przed tym, kiedy wszystko poszło do diabła i życie Harry’ego drastycznie się zmieniło jeszcze raz, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Dzień tak naprawdę zaczął się dobrze; Harry znów był szczęśliwy, a jego dziewczyna miała dzień wolny w pracy, więc spędzili pierwszą połowę poranka na przytulaniu się na sofie wraz z Jamiem. Pocałowała go, mówiła jak wiele dla niej znaczy, jak bardzo uwielbia go za to wszystko co robi i że kocha jego i Jamiego bardzo mocno.

Potem powiedziała, że jest zmęczona i zapytała Harry’ego czy mógłby wyjść z Jamiem na spacer, tylko po to, by ona mogła mieć chwilę spokoju.

Harry'emu zdawało się przez chwilę, że widzi ją jak płacze, ale weszła do ich pokoju zanim on w ogóle zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Ubrał, więc odpowiednio Jamie’go i wsadził go do wózka, aby iść na spacer, tak jak ona powiedziała.

Nie było tak zimno na zewnątrz, więc gdy dotarli do parku, Harry wyjął Jamiego z wózka, aby razem mogli posiedzieć na trawie. Jamie ledwo nauczył się raczkować, potrafił jedynie przeciągnąć się wokół siebie. Myśleli, że coś jest z nim nie tak, kiedy skończył rok, ale doktor powiedział, że wszystko jest całkowicie w porządku. Niektóre dzieci uczą się pewnych rzeczy później niż inni.

Przesiedzieli w parku co najmniej godzinę, Harry tylko patrzył jak Jamie raczkuje na ziemi za małym motylkiem. Od czasu do czasu powstrzymywał go przed zjedzeniem czegoś z ziemi, ale poza tym wszystko szło dobrze. Harry czuł się całkowicie zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy w tamtym momencie.

Ale to nie trwało długo.

Kiedy Jamie zaczął pokazywać, że jest zmęczony i wyczerpany, nadszedł czas, by iść do domu. Włożył Jamie’go z powrotem do wózka i w przeciągu 15 minut doszli do mieszkania.

Gdy dotarł na miejsce czuł, że może powiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Przed drzwiami leżał ulubiony miś Jamiego. Była tam również mała torba, w której bez patrzenia, Harry wiedział, że znajdują się ubrania. Kiedy pociągnął za klamkę, drzwi były zablokowane i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego klucze nie pasują. Pukał w drzwi kilkakrotnie, ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie poddawał się, pukał, i pukał, dopóki wreszcie nie usłyszał hałasu po drugiej stronie. Błagał Gabrielle, aby otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła go, by mogli porozmawiać, ale ona się nie zgodziła. Zamiast tego rozmawiała z nim przez drzwi i płakała, Harry mógł to usłyszeć.

Powiedziała, że nie może już dłużej w tym trwać. To nie jest takie życie, jakiego pragnęła, nie chciała mieć już nic wspólnego z Harry’m i Jamiem. Chciała zacząć od nowa, bez tej dwójki u jej boku.

Harry błagał ją, by otworzyła oraz walił w drzwi kilka razy, ale to nie pomagało. Zaczął płakać. Ona kazała mu się wynosić i nigdy więcej nie wracać, zanim Harry mógł usłyszeć trzask drzwi od ich sypialni.

Nie wyszedł od razu; zamiast tego usiał na zewnątrz drzwi z Jamie’m na podołku i płakał. Płakał i płakał, co wydawało się trwać godzinami, mając nadzieję, że może, może Gabrielle zmieni swoje zdanie i wyjdzie, aby ich znaleźć.

Nie zrobiła tego, więc on ostatecznie się poddał, zapakował rzeczy swoje i Jamiego i odszedł, zostawiając swoje dotychczasowe życie i wszystko co zdążył poznać.

Tak oto Harry Styles, wiek 18 i jego syn Jamie Styles, wiek 1, skończyli na ulicach Londynu bez pieniędzy, pracy i miejsca do życia.


	2. Rozdział 1

Nie mógł dostrzec kompletnie niczego, ale czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie widział niczego, ale patrząc na twarze innych chłopców mógł to poczuć aż za dobrze. Właśnie szli ulicą, mając nadzieję, że o tak wczesnej porze wszyscy ich fani będą w szkole i że nie będzie tak źle, gdy ktoś ich rozpozna. Mylili się. W momencie, w którym usłyszeli piszczące dziewczyny, ścisnęli się w zwartą grupę, aby nikt ich nie zranił. Kochali swoich fanów, ale widzieli jak wiele z nich kompletnie szaleje, widząc ich.

Mógł zobaczyć jak inni ludzie zbaczają z drogi, aby uniknąć zderzenia z dziewczynami, ale był tam też jeden chłopak, który opiekował się dzieckiem i widocznie nie załapał o co chodzi wystarczająco szybko, tym sposobem znalazł się pośród wielkiego tłumu.

Na początku nie wydawało mu się to być jakimś większym problemem, miał nadzieję, że chłopak będzie próbował wydostać się stamtąd jak najszybciej, ale tak się nie stało. Dopóki dziewczyny nie podeszły bliżej i gdy Louis nadal nie mógł dostrzec chłopaka, zaczął panikować i zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak.

Rozglądał się za nim, mając nadzieję, że udał się kawałek dalej. Kątem oka mógł dostrzec, że chłopcy robią to samo, a gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wszyscy zaczęli panikować troszeczkę bardziej.

Lecz wtedy dziewczyny zebrały się wokół nich krzycząc i płacząc. Machały aparatami i kartkami papieru przed ich twarzami, ale oni skupiali się wyłącznie na tym, gdzie zniknął chłopak, którego widzieli.

Louis był pierwszym, który zareagował. Pociągnął Niall’a za sobą w tłum dziewczyn, udając się w kierunku, w którym widział chłopaka. Kiedy odwrócił się za siebie, mógł zobaczyć Liam’a i Zayn’a, którzy poszli w ich ślady. 

Trudno było przecisnąć się między tymi wszystkimi fanami, którzy go popychali, ciągnęli i krzyczeli, ale starał się to ignorować tak bardzo, jak potrafił. Wieść, jak kompletnie olał swoich fanów pewnie już następnego dnia pojawi się w internecie i wiadomościach, ale w tamtym momencie nawet się tym nie przejmował. Ktoś najprawdopodobniej właśnie cierpiał i to tylko miało wtedy znaczenie. Jak tylko znajdzie chłopaka i upewni się, że wszystko ok, będzie mógł przystanąć i powiedzieć im ‘cześć’, ale teraz muszą zaczekać.

Fani nie zwracali jednak na nich absolutnej uwagi, co wydawałoby się bardziej niż prawdopodobne, gdyby mijali kiloro ludzi, a nie całą grupę. Wydawało się, że im idą dalej, tym tłum jest coraz szerszy i szerszy, Lou był prawie pewny, że widzi te same twarze przez cały czas, co oznaczałoby, że tylko kręcą się w kółko. Ten brak końca irytował Louis’a i pluł sobie w brodę, że nie wezwali ochrony i samochodu, zamiast tego próbując przejść się do sklepu spożywczego, nawet jeśli ten znajdował się na rogu od ich mieszkania.

Szala się przechyliła, gdy ktoś spoliczkował Niall’a tak mocno, że odgłos tego był słyszalny pomimo krzyków. Zdawało się, że wszystko z nim ok, ale Louis nie czuł się dobrze z tym wszystkim. Czy to naprawdę był jedyny sposób, aby fani nie zwracali na nich uwagi? Jeśli tak, trzeba to zmienić tak szybko jak tylko się da.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wziął głęboki oddech, chciał grzecznie spytać czy nie mogliby się oni poruszyć i zostawić ich w spokoju na sekundkę, ale zaraz po zatrzymaniu, ludzie zaczęli przytrzymywać go i próbowali robić zdjęcia. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ludzie potrafią być dumni z posiadania takiego zdjęcia, on nawet nie zwracał się do nich i był pewien, że nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Miarka się przebrała, gdy ktoś wskoczył na jego plecy, próbując zrobić zdjęcie, w dodatku, sapiąc mu wprost do ucha. Nie lubił tego wszystkiego, a jego plan z miłą prośbą zniknął.

\- Ok, stop! Możecie się trochę od nas odsunąć? Tam gdzieś jest chłopak z dzieckiem, który mógł zostać poszkodowany przez was wszystkich, a my się bardzo martwimy, więc moglibyście się łaskawie cofnąć na sekundę i zostawić nas w spokoju?

Nie wszystkie dziewczyny go usłyszały i kontynuowały krzyczenie, pchając się również w ich kierunku, ale te stojące najbliżej cofnęły się trochę, popychając resztę trochę do tyłu i tym samym zostawiając wolną drogę chłopcom.

Cała czwórka przepchała się przez tłum tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, bełkocząc podziękowania do tych, którzy mogli ich usłyszeć.

Najpierw przebiegli wzrokiem po wszystkich, a gdy Louis dostrzegł chłopaka leżącego na ziemi, zaczął biec w jego kierunku, podczas gdy reszta chłopców stała kawałek dalej, odciągając od niego fanów.

Dziecko, mocno trzymane na klatce piersiowej przez chłopaka, o którego się martwił, płakało. Oczywiście było przerażone całym tym zdarzeniem. Chłopak leżący na ziemi nie był jednak przytomny, a mała stróżka krwi skapywała z jego głowy. 

Mnóstwo ludzi znajdowało się wokół nich, ale żaden nie zdawał się ani trochę martwić o chłopca na ziemi. Po prostu przechodzili obok lub nad nim, w zależności w jakiej części ich drogi leżał. Coś było z nimi naprawdę nie tak. 

Louis wiedział, że musi coś zrobić i to szybko, nie chciał, aby chłopak umarł i tak już czuł się winny za to, co się stało. Wiedział, że właściwie to nie on zawinił, ale to właśnie do niego i reszty jego zespołu biegli fani. Gdyby ich tam nie było, kompletnie nic by się nie stało. 

Zobaczył młodą kobietę, która spojrzała na chłopca zanim się nachmurzyła, tak jakby chłopak zagradzał jej drogę i powinien się specjalnie dla niej przesunąć. Louis się wściekł.

\- Jezu, co z tobą nie tak?

W końcu podszedł do chłopaka i uklęknął obok niego. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak wciąż żyje. Gdy pozostała trójka również dołączyła do nich, Louis zorientował się, że to on ma za zadanie powiedzieć im, co zrobić, aby chłopak przeżył.

\- Dobra Niall, musisz zadzwonić po karetkę i powiedzieć o wszystkim, co tu się stało, szybko. Liam, spróbuj wyciągnąć dziecko z jego rąk i uspokoić je. Zayn, ty pomożesz mi znaleźć coś, co pozwoli nam dowiedzieć się, kim on jest. Musi mieć dowód i telefon, więc będziemy mogli zadzwonić do kogoś, kto go zna.

Żaden z nich nie zawahał się w wykonywaniu danego polecenia. Louis i Zayn próbowali dostać się do kieszeni chłopaka, aby znaleźć coś, co im pomoże. Liam starał się ostrożnie wyjąć dziecko z uścisku. Głos Niall’a za to słychać było kawałek dalej, gdy rozpaczliwie tłumaczył, gdzie karetka powinna się udać.

\- Lou, myślisz że ten chłopak ma się gdzie podziać? Wiesz, że zazwyczaj nie oceniam ludzi po wyglądzie, ale umiem rozpoznać bezdomnego. Nie ma telefonu ani dowodu ze sobą, jego ciuchy są porozrywane i znoszone, w dodatku strasznie od niego cuchnie. Nawet dziecko nie jest tak czyste, jak powinno być.

Louis zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy włożył rękę do kieszeni, gdzie znalazł jedynie kilka groszy i smoczek. Zazwyczaj ludzie wychodzą z domu z czymś więcej niż paroma groszakami. Możliwe jednak, że po prostu tak mu się wydawało, a tak naprawdę był w błędzie. 

Mógł to zobaczyć, gdy patrzył także na dziecko. Miało plamy od brudu na swoich ubrankach, a jego włosy był całe brudne i tłuste, jakby nie były myte przez dość długi okres czasu. Posiadało również kilka zadrapań tu i ówdzie, również na twarzy, na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego. Powinny być jednak chociażby przemyte, w razie czego.

\- Myślę, że Zayn może mieć rację, Lou. Tutaj naprawdę jest coś nie tak.

Liam wyciągnął dziecko z objęć i kołysał je w celu uspokojenia. To zadziałało, ponieważ chłopiec przestał płakać kilka sekund później. Słychać było dźwięk zbliżających się syren, przez co Lou zaczął troszeczkę panikować na myśl o tym, co zrobią z chłopakiem i dzieckiem. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę wzięcia odpowiedzialności za niego.

\- Myślicie, że pozwolą mi jechać z nim do szpitala? Tylko dopóki nie znajdą kogoś, kto go zna. To byłoby straszne, gdyby obudził się samotny, jeśli nie ma nikogo innego.

Mógł zobaczyć, że Liam się wahał Prawdopodobnie myślał, że nie ma szans, aby Louis mógł się z nim zabrać, nie będąc rodziną.

\- Nie wiem, Louis. Możesz się ich spytać i przedstawić sytuację, może wtedy pozwolą ci iść, ale nie rób sobie wielkiej nadziei. Zawsze możesz pojechać tam później. A co zrobimy z tym maluchem?

Dziecko w jakiś sposób zasnęło i ssało swojego kciuka, opierając swą głowę o klatkę piersiową Liama. Wyglądało na bezpieczne i spokojne, jakby wiedziało, że może ufać Liamowi, nawet jeśli go nie znało.

\- To może i nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale po prostu weźmy go do domu, nakarmmy i umyjmy. Gdy chłopak się już obudzi, zabierzemy dziecko do niego, by się spotkać. Nie chcę go zabierać od niego, nie wiemy nic o ich zażyłości. Zadzwonię do was, gdy już coś będę wiedział, dobra?

Chłopcy skinęli głowami i odwrócili się aby odejść tak szybko, jak to możliwe, zanim nadjedzie karetka z policją. Louis wciąż siedział obok chłopaka i trzymał jego dłoń tylko po to, by samemu się uspokoić i upewnić się, że chłopak wciąż żyje.

Kilka sekund później, samochody się zatrzymały. Ratownicy rzucili się na niego i poszkodowanego chłopaka. Poprosili go, by trochę się odsunął, by mogli przenieść chłopaka na nosze i zabrać go do szpitala, lecz Louis wciąż nie puszczał jego dłoni.

\- Mogę jechać z wami?

Obserwował ich całą drogę do karetki, ani na chwilę nie puszczając jego ręki, póki nie wnieśli go do wnętrza samochodu.

\- Należysz do rodziny?

Miał nadzieję, że go o to nie zapytają, tylko od razu pozwolą jechać. Nie był osobą, która wykorzystuje sławę po to, aby traktowano ją lepiej, ale w tym przypadku zależało mu tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie to zrobić. 

\- Nie. Tak właściwie nie znam go, ale byłem jedynym, który się nim przejął, kiedy był w potrzebie. Próbowałem znaleźć jakiś telefon bądź dokument, ale nie miał nic takiego przy sobie. Po prostu się martwię o niego i sądzę, że nie ma on żadnej bliższej rodziny ani przyjaciół. Nie chcę, by obudził się samotny i przestraszony. Możecie mnie ze sobą zabrać?

Wiedział, że wprost o to błagał, ale to było dla niego ważne. Musiał wiedzieć, czy chłopak będzie bezpieczny i powiedzieć mu, że z dzieckiem wszystko w porządku.

\- Przepraszam pana, niestety nie możemy tego zrobić, ale jeśli porozmawiasz najpierw z policją i odpowiesz na kilka pytań, jestem pewna, że będziesz mógł przyjechać do szpitala i się z nim zobaczyć. Po prostu podaj mi swoje nazwisko, a zostawię je w recepcji, aby cię wpuścili.

To nie było to, czego pragnął, ale kobieta była na tyle miła, że w ogóle pozwoliła mu się z nim zobaczyć, gdy dostanie się do szpitala. Z zadowoleniem podał jej swoje nazwisko i numer  
telefonu na wszelki wypadek. Patrzył jak samochód odjeżdża, nim udał się w kierunku policji.

~*~

Żaden z pozostałych chłopców nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z dzieckiem, więc gdy wrócili do mieszkania, wyłożyli wielką, puszysta kołdrę Zayna na podłogę i tam je położyli. Liam natychmiast zadzwonił do swej dziewczyny, ponieważ był pewien, że ona będzie wiedziała co robić.

Nie powiedział jej wprost o co tak naprawdę chodziło, tylko, że jest to naprawdę ważne i żeby przyszła do nich jak najszybciej będzie mogła. Próbowała z niego wyciągnąć o co chodzi i powiedziała, iż nie może przyjść na długo, ponieważ ma jeszcze lekcje tego dnia. Liam nic jej nie wyjawił i powiedział, że jeżeli przyjdzie na chwilę to będzie w porządku.

Około 15 minut później stała na środku salonu, raz po raz przenosząc wzrok z chłopca śpiącego na podłodze na trójkę chłopaków siedzących wokół niego.

\- O co chodzi? Czyje to dziecko? Gdzie jest Louis?

Malec troszkę zapłakał, ale szybko przestał. Pokręcił się chwilkę i kontynuował drzemkę, a jego kciuk ani na chwilę nie opuścił jego buzi.

\- Tak właściwie to nie wiemy czyje to dziecko. Był wypadek na ulicy, zauważyliśmy chłopaka, którego staranowały nasze fanki, więc podeszliśmy do niego aby mu pomóc. Był nieprzytomny i krwawił, a to dziecko leżało na jego klatce piersiowej, więc uspokajałem je, dopóki nie zasnęło i przyszliśmy do domu. Jej, to brzmi o wiele gorzej na głos niż w mojej głowie. Nie było tak źle, przysięgam. Louis jest z tym chłopakiem i gdy ten się obudzi, pójdziemy tam razem z dzieckiem. Nie uprowadziliśmy go ani nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu pomagamy.

Danielle nie rozbawiła ta historia i nie pochwała ich zachowania.

\- Więc, tymczasowo porwaliście dziecko? Nie mogliście go po prostu oddać policji lub coś w tym stylu?

Skrzyżowała ręce. Wyglądała srogo i jakby była wściekła, nie chciała być w to wszystko zamieszana.

\- Chodzi o to, iż myślimy, że ten chłopiec może być bezdomny i Bóg jeden wie co policja by zrobiła, gdyby go zabrała. Chcemy go po prostu chronić i zwrócić go z powrotem do jego taty bądź brata, kimkolwiek on jest, tak szybko jak będziemy mogli. Raczej nie będzie chciał go stracić. Tak jest bezpiecznej.

Zdawało się, że Danielle w końcu zrozumiała dlaczego postąpili tak, a nie inaczej, nawet jeśli tego nie pochwalała, ale gdy spojrzała w dół na chłopca, poczuła wewnętrzną potrzebę pomocy tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła. Może to sprawi, że jego życie będzie chodź troszeczkę lepsze niż dotychczas.

\- Znacie chociaż jego imię?

Trójka chłopaków zgodnie pokręciła głowami na nie, na co Danielle westchnęła. To może być troszkę trudniejsze, niż sądziła, że będzie, ale była zdeterminowana do pomocy tak czy inaczej. Chłopcy starali się robić to, co uważali za najlepsze, tak samo, jak ona.

W swojej głowie zrobiła listę rzeczy, których potrzebuje dla chłopca, takich jak nowe ubranka, trochę dziecięcego jedzenia, mleko, kilka pieluch i jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy, które dziecko powinno mieć. Następnie odwróciła się, aby wyjść z mieszkania, mówiąc chłopakom, iż postara się wrócić jak najszybciej i że powinni utrzymać dziecko we śnie najdłużej, jak było to możliwe.


	3. Rozdział 2

Kiedy policjanci zakończyli wypytywanie Louisa o wszelkie szczegóły zdarzenia, byli na tyle mili, aby podwieźć go do szpitala. Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, nie wspominając jednak ani słowem o dziecku. Był pewien, że ludzie, którzy to widzieli, prawdopodobnie wspomnieli o tym, ale policjant o nic się nie spytał, więc Louis nic na ten temat nie mówił. Tak naprawdę wszystko kręciło się wokół chłopaka, który aktualnie przebywał w szpitalu. 

Zadawali pytania dotyczące poszkodowanego, jednak Louis nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Nie znał jego nazwiska, rodziców, nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka ani nic w tym stylu. Powiedział im jedynie, że chłopak prawdopodobnie jest bezdomny. Louis obiecał, że zrobi wszystko co może, aby pomóc chłopakowi znaleźć dom i wesprzeć go jak tylko będzie w stanie. Policja była bardzo zadowolona, słysząc to.

Kiedy dotarli do szpitala, podziękował uprzejmemu policjantowi i praktycznie wbiegł do budynku, udając się ku najbliższej recepcji. Był świadomy tego, że ludzie się gapili i posyłali mu dziwne spojrzenia, ale niekoniecznie się tym przejmował. Martwił się i czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę zobaczenia chłopaka najszybciej, jak się da.

W recepcji siedziała młoda dziewczyna, która wyglądała na znudzoną i zmęczoną. Zajęło jej kilka sekund, nim zerknęła na niego. Natychmiast go rozpoznała, chociaż udawała, że wcale tak nie było. 

\- Witam pana, w czym mogę pomóc?

Był w stanie zobaczyć jak dziewczyna starała się nie wariować, gdy stał na przeciwko niej. Zamiast tego próbowała być profesjonalna w swojej pracy.

\- Cześć, przyszedłem tu kogoś odwiedzić. Nie znam jego imienia, ale wiem, że został tu przyjęty około godzinę temu. Kobieta, z którą rozmawiałem, gdy go zabierali, powiedziała mi, że zostawi moje nazwisko w recepcji, żebym mógł go odwiedzić. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson.

Czuł, że nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, iż wie, kim on jest, ale zrobił to tak czy inaczej, by mieć pewność. Dziewczyna zajrzała w komputer na przeciwko siebie i znalazła to zaskakująco szybko.

\- Tak, możesz iść. Po prostu udaj się na czwarte piętro i idź wzdłuż holu. Tam powinien być lekarz, który będzie na ciebie czekać. Chciał z tobą porozmawiać, zanim spotkasz się z pacjentem.

Skinął głową i wymruczał słabe podziękowanie, nim w połowie biegnąc, w połowie idąc, udał się do windy. Nacisnął przycisk kilka razy, mając nadzieję, że to cokolwiek przyśpieszy - nie zadziałało.

Gdy winda wreszcie się otworzyła i wszedł do środka, wybrał przycisk czwartego piętra i czekał, aż ta go tam zabierze. Na szczęście trwało to bardzo krótko. Pospiesznie udał się wgłąb korytarza. Tak jak powiedziała recepcjonistka, był tam lekarz czekający na niego z czymś w swoich rękach, co jak Louis przypuszczał, było informacjami na temat chłopaka.

\- Louis Tomlinson? Jesteś jedynym chcącym odwiedzić poszkodowanego chłopaka, którego przywieziono nie tak dawno temu?

Napisał coś jeszcze i zwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem na Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Tak to ja. Wszystko z nim w porządku? Wiecie już kto to jest?

Jego uśmiech trochę wyblakł i odwrócił się, pokazując Louisowi by udał się za nim. Chłopak poszedł z nim do małego biura.

\- Nazywa się Harry Styles i ma 18 lat. Nie mogliśmy znaleźć jego obecnego adresu zamieszkania, ale znaleźliśmy jego rodziców. Próbowaliśmy się do nich dodzwonić, lecz gdy tylko podaliśmy jego imię, kazali nam nigdy więcej nie dzwonić i rozłączyli się. Obudził się kilka minut temu. Byłem tam by zadać mu kilka pytań, ale nie odpowiedział na żadne z nich, cały czas pytał o jakiegoś Jamie’go. Nie wiemy jeszcze o kogo może chodzić. Może ty mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać i coś z niego wyciągnąć? Może będzie chciał rozmawiać z kimś w podobnym wieku do niego.

Pewnie Jamie to dziecko, pomyślał Louis. Skinął głową na słowa doktora i podążył za nim znów, zakładając, że tym razem udadzą się do pokoju Harry’ego.

\- Nie zmuszaj go do odpowiedzi, nie chcemy sprawiać mu żadnych przykrości. Po prostu trochę z nim porozmawiaj, a nuż się otworzy.

Louis ponownie skinął głową i zapukał w drzwi, przed którymi zostawił go lekarz. Minęło kilka chwil, nim usłyszał zza nich „proszę”. Powoli otworzył drzwi i ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopaka samym swoim wtargnięciem.

Harry leżał na łóżku, wyglądając na zmęczonego i znudzonego, tak samo jak kobieta na recepcji. Był trochę bledszy od niej i miał duże czarne pręgi pod oczami. Jego kręcone włosy leżały płasko pod białym bandażem, który był ciasno owinięty wokół jego głowy.

\- Kim jesteś?

Louis zdał sobie sprawę, iż przystanął po środku drogi, i że chłopak musi się pewnie zastanawiać, co z nim jest nie tak. Podszedł troszeczkę bliżej, ale nie odważył się nigdzie usiąść.

\- Jestem Louis Tomlinson. Widziałem co ci się stało i naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem, więc przyszedłem sprawdzić czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Harry jedynie przyglądał się Louisowi, nie mając pojęcia kim on był i dlaczego tu jest. Był całkowicie pewny, że został stratowany przez dziewczyny, więc dlaczego starszy od niego chłopak sprawdza co z nim, skoro to nie była jego wina.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest Jamie?

To była jedyna rzecz, którą Harry naprawdę musiał wiedzieć. Nie poinformowano go, gdzie jest dziecko i bał się, że coś się stało i nikt nie chce mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, nie jestem pewien kto to Jamie, ale przypuszczam, że to ten mały chłopiec, którego trzymałeś, kiedy upadłeś?

Harry tylko skinął głową. Jego gardło było wysuszone i nie był w stanie mówić zbyt dużo, chciał po prostu wiedzieć, gdzie jest Jamie. Otworzył usta, by spytać o to jeszcze raz, ale Louis go wyprzedził.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku. Obiecuję. Trójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół zabrała go domu po tym, jak cię znaleźliśmy. Zadecydowaliśmy, że najlepszą rzeczą jaką możemy zrobić to zabranie go. Chciałem się upewnić czy wszystko z tobą w porządku i zapytać cię co mamy z nim zrobić. Jeśli nie podoba ci się, że czwórka nieznajomych się nim opiekuje to w porządku, możemy go oddać go komuś, kogo znasz. Jego mamie może?

Harry’ego oddech uwiązł w gardle na wspomnienie mamy Jamiego i mógł poczuć, iż łzy próbują wydostać się z jego oczu. Harry nie był pewny, czy chce wyjawić tak dużo o swoim życiu Louisowi, którego przecież nie znał. Czuł jednak, że jeśli chce, by Jamie był bezpieczny, potrzebuje go, aby ten był z nimi, więc musiał mu co nieco wyjawić. Czuł, że może zaufać i miał nadzieję, że ma rację.

\- On nie ma mamy. Znaczy oczywiście ma, ale nie uczestniczy ona w jego życiu. Jeśli to w porządku to chciałbym, aby został z tobą. Nie mam pojęcia kim tak naprawdę jesteś, ale mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że mogę ci zaufać, więc to zrobię. Poza tym, jeżeli jest z wami, wiem, że będzie miał należytą opiekę i właściwe miejsce do spania.

Louis w końcu usiadł na krześle, aby siedzieć blisko łóżka Harry’ego i móc pomyśleć przez chwilę. Nie chciał obrazić Harry’ego lub sprawić, by się wściekł, ale nawet jeśli spodziewał się wraz z chłopakami, że nie ma on domu, miał nadzieję, iż nie jest to prawdą. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak ciężkie musiało dla nich być życie na ulicy.

\- Co masz na myśli? Jamie nie ma swojego łóżka? Gdzie żyjecie w takim razie?

Mógł zobaczyć, iż ciało Harry’ego się napięło. Wtedy był już właściwie pewien, że chłopak jest bezdomny.

\- Miał swój wózek, ale musiałem go sprzedać by zdobyć trochę pieniędzy, więc nie bardzo. Żyliśmy już właściwie wszędzie, tak sądzę. Nigdy nie osiedliśmy w jednym, konkretnym miejscu. To nie byłoby zbyt bezpieczne.

Louis miał mnóstwo pytań, które chciałby zadać, ale zadecydował nie robić tego. Nie chciał zasmucić Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Może dowie się czegoś więcej innym razem. W zasadzie uzyskał już odpowiedzi na to, na czym na najbardziej mu zależało.

\- Oh, nie będę ci już na razie zadawał więcej pytań. Zostawię cię samego, abyś mógł choć trochę odpocząć. Wyjdę i zadzwonię do chłopców. Powiem im, aby przynieśli Jamiego, byś mógł go zobaczyć, ok?

Oczy Harry’ego rozbłysły na myśl o zobaczeniu Jamiego i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się i pokiwał Louisowi na potwierdzenie, na co on również się uśmiechnął.

\- Wrócę za chwilkę.

~*~

Jamie właśnie wstał, kiedy Danielle wróciła z powrotem do mieszkania ze sklepu. Kupiła pieluszki, ubranka oraz różnorakie jedzenie. Chłopiec obserwował wszystko z lekkim zaniepokojeniem z ramion Liama; widać było, że nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiła było zabranie malucha do kąpieli i ubranie go w czystą pieluszkę oraz świeże ubranka. W międzyczasie rozkazała Liamowi podgrzać mleko, aby mogli go nakarmić, gdy skończy.

Trójka chłopaków siedziała w salonie, czekając na jej powrót. Byli nadzwyczajnie cicho, każdy myślał o tym, co stało się dzisiejszego dnia i jak bardzo zmartwieni byli.

Telefon Liama przerwał ciszę; cała trójka podskoczyła na wydany dźwięk. Liam wiedział, kto prawdopodobnie do niego dzwoni, ale był troszeczkę zmartwiony tym, co może usłyszeć.

\- Cześć, wszystko w porządku?

Liam wstrzymał oddech na chwilę, czekając na odpowiedź i nie wiedząc, czy będą to dobre, czy złe wieści. Miał nadzieję na te pierwsze.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Rozmawiałem z nim i nazywa się Harry. Ma 18 lat i jak powiedział, żyje wszędzie. Co tak naprawdę oznacza, że mieliśmy rację i nie ma on domu. Nie powiedział mi o tym nic więcej. Potrzebuję, abyś coś dla mnie zrobił.

Wypuścił westchniecie ulgi, gdy usłyszał wiadomości i posłał dwójce chłopaków, którzy bacznie podsłuchiwali, uśmiech i pokazał uniesionego kciuka.

\- To świetnie. Tak, zrobię wszystko.

Przynajmniej wiedzieli jak poszkodowany chłopak się nazywa, fajnie było móc jakoś go nazywać. Osiemnaście lat to strasznie młodo jak na kogoś tułającego się po ulicy, w dodatku z dzieckiem. Chciał wiedzieć, co się z nimi stało.

\- Mógłbyś przyjechać do szpitala z dzieckiem jak szybko to możliwe? Harry chciałby się z nim zobaczyć. Tak jakby co, nazywa się Jamie i jest synem Harry’ego.

Wiele myśli przewinęło się przez jego umysł w tym samym czasie, kiedy Louis wspomniał, że Jamie jest synem Harry’ego. To miało sens, ale w tym samym czasie go nie miało. Był strasznie zdezorientowany.

\- Tak, jasne. Napisz mi numer jego pokoju, bym wiedział gdzie się udać. Danielle myje go i karmi, ale przywiozę go jak najszybciej dam radę.

\- Dzięki Li, tam się zobaczymy.

Louis rozłączył się, nim Liam zdołał powiedzieć ‘pa’ i w normalnych okolicznościach zaniepokoiło by go to, ale znając Louisa był on prawdopodobnie o wiele bardziej zestresowany niż on sam. Odwrócił się do chłopców, którzy przytulali się na sofie i wyjaśnił im wszystko na temat Harry’ego i Jamiego. Powiedział im, aby udali się do łóżka, ponieważ wyglądali jakby byli w stanie zasnąć na kanapie, która nie była zbyt wygodna, zważywszy na to, że nie takie było jej zastosowanie.

Nie wysilili się nawet na na odpowiedź, po prostu wstali i weszli do swojej sypialni, prawdopodobnie wcale nie z zamiarem spania. Liam był zadowolony, że zabiera chłopca. Dziecko nie musi słyszeć takich rzeczy swojego pierwszego dnia w tym domu.

Postanowił poczekać w salonie, aż Danielle wróci, ale zniecierpliwił się po dwóch minutach i udał się do łazienki, aby ją znaleźć. Zatrzymał się w progu i uśmiechnął na widok przed sobą. Danielle łagodnie gruchała do małego chłopczyka, leżącego cierpliwie na szafce w łazience, gdy go ubierała. Uśmiechał się do niej i wydawał dźwięki jakby próbował śpiewać razem z nią. Był to piękny widok.

Przypomniał sobie, że pewnego dnia w przyszłości, może nawet niedługo, ta piękna dziewczyna naprzeciwko niego zostanie jego żoną, będzie się troszczyła o jego dzieci i kąpała ich córeczkę bądź synka. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Danielle będzie wspaniałą żoną i matką, a on jest niesamowicie szczęśliwy, mając ją w swoim życiu. Nie mógł prosić o nic lepszego.

\- O czym myślisz, że się tak uśmiechasz?

Na jej słowa powrócił do rzeczywistości. Była tylko kilka centymetrów na przeciwko niego, z Jamie’m w swych ramionach. Chłopczyk próbował dosięgnąć koszulki Liama, ale jego rączki były zbyt króciutkie.

\- O tobie, o nas, o przyszłości. Po prostu patrzę na ciebie i nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę czegoś takiego z tobą, pewnego dnia.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podeszła bliżej, tak by mogła pocałować go, nie miażdżąc przy tym Jamiego pomiędzy nimi.

\- I pewnego dnia, kiedy przyjdzie pora, tak będzie.

Przekazała mu Jamiego, któremu udało się złapać koszulkę Liama i wspiąć się na niego. Następnie wyszła z łazienki, a Liam tuż za nią.

\- Muszę iść do pracy. Myślisz, że mogę go zostawić pod twoją opieką?

Skinął głową i powiedział jej, że tak czy inaczej musi iść do szpitala odwiedzić Louisa. Podeszła do niego jeszcze raz, by go uściskać i pocałować zanim nie wyjdzie. Przypominała mu, aby zadzwonił do niej później. 

Zaledwie 10 minut później siedział w swoim samochodzie i był w drodze do szpitala z Jamiem w dziecięcym foteliku pożyczonym od sąsiadów.


	4. Rozdział 3

W chwili, gdy Liam przekroczył próg sali Harry’ego, ten od razu wyciągnął dłonie w stronę Jamiego, niemo prosząc by mu go podał. Mając go z powrotem w swych ramionach, poczuł się tak szczęśliwy, że zaczął płakać i szeptać synkowi na uszko jak bardzo przeprasza.

Liam i Louis stali kawałek dalej, odbywając pogawędkę i patrzyli na Harry’ego z Jamiem. Ostatecznie zadecydowali zostawić tą dwójkę samą i poszli coś zjeść oraz kupić mnóstwo jedzenia, przekąsek i słodyczy dla Harry’ego, by nie musiał jeść tego okropnego, szpitalnego jedzenia. Louis widział, jakie strzelał miny, gdy jadł wcześniej, ale prawdopodobnie był tak wygłodzony, że zjadł to tak czy inaczej. Mógł jednak stwierdzić, że chłopak nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu. 

Ledwie zdążyli wrócić nim godziny odwiedzin się skończyły, więc szybko dali Harry’emu to, co dla niego kupili i zostawili mu trochę pieniędzy, które mógł wydać, spacerując po szpitalu. Zawahał się, gdy mu to zaoferowali, ale zgodził się w ostateczności, dziękując im kilkakrotnie.

Harry o wiele bardziej nie chciał dać odejść Jamiemu, ale gdy pielęgniarka przyszła ostatni raz, ostrzegając dwóch członków zespołu, że powinni już opuścić szpital, oddał go im. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez masy buziaczków i obietnic, że niedługo znów się zobaczą.

\- Obiecujecie dobrze się nim opiekować i przyprowadzić go z powrotem jutro?

Liam i Louis byli w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy usłyszeli zachrypnięty głos Harry’ego, który sprawił, że się odwrócili.

\- Obiecujemy. Będziemy tutaj z samego rana. Po prostu trochę odpocznij, dobrze? Nie martw się o nas, zobaczymy się niedługo.

Harry jedynie skinął głową i ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, oglądając trójkę wychodzących przez drzwi osób. W zasadzie powierzył całe swoje życie czwórce nieznajomych, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, a jedynie sądzić, iż to najlepsza opcja dla wszystkich.

~*~

Jamie zasnął bardzo szybko w Louisa ramionach, jeszcze zanim zeszli na dół do głównego holu i wyszli do samochodu. Był w stanie rozpoznać Harry’ego i kiedy tylko wraz z Liamem przeszli przez próg sali Harry’ego, piszczał i śmiał się w jego ramionach.

Louis był zafascynowany tym jak bardzo związani ze sobą byli i nawet jeśli zdawał sobie sobie sprawy, że życie nie było dla nich łaskawe i mieli naprawdę gówniane warunki życia, wciąż mieli siebie i zdawało się, że to jest najważniejszą rzeczą dla obydwóch z nich. Louis nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry był świetnym ojcem, i że zrobi wszystko by chronić Jamiego i uczynić go szczęśliwym. Doszedł do takich wniosków, jedynie obserwując interakcję pomiędzy Harrym i Jamiem.

Louis zdecydował, że chce sprawić by ich życie stało się odrobinkę prostsze i podzielił się tą myślą z Liamem, gdy razem już siedzieli w samochodzie.

\- Rozmawiałem z Harrym, zanim ty i Jamie przyjechaliście. Spytałem się go gdzie mieszkają, na co on tylko powiedział, że ‘wszędzie’. Co sądzę, że oznacza, iż mieliśmy rację i żyją oni na ulicy. Powiedział również, że Jamie nie ma miejsca do spania, a to może nie być dobre dla takiego małego dziecka jak on, prawda? Źle się z tym czuję, Li. Chodzi o to, że nawet jeśli oni mają siebie nawzajem i im to wystarcza, to nadal nie mają gdzie mieszkać, spać lub jeść. Londyn potrafi być naprawdę niebezpieczny w ciągu dnia, a co dopiero w nocy. Harry ma ledwo 18 lat, on nawet nie powinien być tatą w tym wieku, a musi martwić się siebie i swoje dziecko, żyjąc na ulicy.

Wtedy było to prawdopodobnie trochę łatwiejsze, kiedy była wiosna czy lato i na dworze nie było aż taki zimno, ale zima się zbliża. Wyobraź sobie, co wtedy będzie? Ledwo mogliśmy dojść do sklepu na dole bloku, kiedy było najzimniej, co by więc było, gdybyśmy nie mogli wejść nigdzie do środka by się ogrzać, nie mając nawet kurtki, ani odpowiednich butów?

Wygląda na to, że on nie ma nikogo kto by się o niego troszczył. Lekarz powiedział mi, że dzwonił do jego rodziców, ale ci rozłączyli się, gdy tylko wypowiedział jego imię. Nie przejęli się nawet tym, iż jest on w szpitalu. Jakim gównianymi rodzicami muszą być?

Jamie obudził się na chwilę i zapłakał, nim usadowił się lepiej w swym siedzisku i znów zasnął.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, myślę że to wszystko jest po prostu straszne. Nie chciałbym żyć w ten sposób i byłbym zdruzgotany, gdyby moi rodzice zrobili mi coś takiego, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak on musi się czuć. Nie sądzę jednak, że możemy zrobić cokolwiek w tej sprawie, nie możemy tak po prostu pojawić się przed domem jego rodziców i i zażądać by zabrali go albo kupili mu dom.

Louisa twarz się rozpromieniła, gdy Liam skończył mówić. Może nie mogli kupić mu mieszkania, ale mogli zapewnić mu dach nad głową, choćby na jakiś czas.

\- Nie chcę kupować mu domu, ale mamy wolny pokój odkąd Niall i Zayn śpią razem. Mogliby zamieszkać z nami. Mieszkanie jest wystarczająco duże dla nas wszystkich tak czy inaczej. Możemy pomóc Harry’emu znaleźć pracę, aby mógł zarobić trochę pieniędzy na przyzwoite miejsce do życia. To nie byłoby takie złe, prawda?

Liam sceptycznie patrzył na Louisa, a ten zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego. Próbował przekonać Liama i samego siebie, że to nie jest takie złe, ale część jego wiedziała, że to może się skończyć kompletną porażką. Lecz mógł mieć także całkowitą rację.

\- Nie wiem, Louis. Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Mam na myśli, on wydaje się wystarczająco miły teraz, ale co jeśli naprawdę taki nie jest? Może być złodziejem. Mógł ukraść coś, jeśli to było jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie. I czy naprawdę chcemy wprowadzić jego i Jamie’go do naszego życia? Jesteśmy sławni, Louis. Stale jesteśmy w centrum uwagi i wiele podróżujemy. Wszędzie będą paparazzi oraz fani i każdy będzie chciał wiedzieć coś na jego temat. A co z Zaynem i Niallem, myślisz że zgodzą się na wprowadzenie obcego pomiędzy nas? Oni nawet go nie poznali.

Liam miał trochę racji z tym, że powinni najpierw ostrożnie porozmawiać z Zaynem i Niallem, przedstawić im wszystko i dać pomyśleć nad tym. Muszą również powiedzieć Harry’emu o swoim życiu i o tym co mogą i czego nie mogą robić. Paparazzi i fani mogą potencjalnie złamać jego i Jamiego, więc muszą być sprytni w tym.

\- A co z Jamiem? Kto będzie go doglądał jak Harry będzie musiał pracować? Znajdzie pracę w pierwszej kolejności?

Mogli zaufać Harry’emu samemu w ich mieszkaniu?

Louis wyrzucił wszystkie te pytania ze swojej głowy, był zdecydowany by pomóc, nie ważne co. Musiał uporządkować swe myśli. Po prostu musi przekabacić resztę na swoją stronę. 

\- Jeśli on mógł zaufać nam, co do jego najukochańszej rzeczy na całym świecie, jestem przekonany, że możemy mu zaufać co do mieszkania z nami. Przynajmniej nam coś zawdzięcza. Poza tym gdyby zrobił coś i uciekł, to nie mogłoby być trudne go znaleźć, nie ma miejsca do którego mógłby pójść i nie sądzę, że ma wyrobiony paszport by mógł wyjechać z kraju. Będzie dobrze.

Po prostu troszkę mu pomożemy, tak? Pogadamy z Niallem i Zaynem, a potem porozmawiam z nim jutro, gdy zabiorę Jamiego do szpitala. To zadziała, obiecuję. Chcę tylko by on i Jamie byli bezpieczni i by czuli, że ktoś się o nich troszczy.

Louis mógł zobaczyć, że Liam nie był do końca przekonany, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, iż się uśmiechnął, gdy Liam skinął głową.

\- Dobra, ale nie ciesz się tak szybko, wciąż mamy dwójkę ludzi do przekonania.

~*~ 

Louis wstał wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, kiedy Jamie się obudził, ale nie przejął się tym. Po prostu podniósł się, aby zmienić dziecku pieluszkę, ubrać je i nakarmić, nim udadzą się do szpitala. Na szczęście wziął prysznic zanim poszedł do łóżka, kiedy Zayn i Niall zgodzili się położyć go spać. Nie mieli jeszcze dla niego odpowiedniego łóżka, więc Jamie spał w jego łóżku, które pchnął w kierunku ściany i obtoczył mnóstwem poduszek, aby chłopiec nie był w stanie zrobić sobie krzywdy podczas snu.

Kiedy poprzedniego dnia wrócili do domu, natychmiast usiedli z Niallem i Zaynem, aby porozmawiać o tym, o czym dyskutowali w samochodzie. Nawet się nie zawahali ani nie posyłali sceptycznych spojrzeń, gdy przekazywali im to. Obydwoje po prostu popatrzyli na siebie, wzruszyli ramionami i powiedzieli „tak”, jakby nie było to jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem.

Tak właśnie wszyscy zadecydowali, Harry i Jamie przeniosą się do nich, dopóki nic się nie zmieni. Louis wewnątrz był o wiele szczęśliwszy niż pokazywał to chłopakom, nie mógł się doczekać, aby poznać Harry’ego.

Jeśli Harry w ogóle zgodzi się na to wszystko. Louis ma nadzieję, że to zrobi.

Gdy trójka członków zespołu i współlokatorów Louisa została w domu, by posprzątać stary pokój Nialla, Louis uznał, iż wyjdzie nieco wcześniej niż planował, więc będzie mógł się jeszcze udać na zakupy dla nich. Musieli kupić łóżeczko, spacerówkę, fotelik samochodowy, trochę nowych ubranek i zabawek dla Jamiego. Potem pójdzie kupić nowe ubrania i buty dla Harry’ego. Będzie mógł pójść z Harrym, gdy ten wyjdzie ze szpitala, by kupić mu trochę kosmetyków i cokolwiek, czego jeszcze będzie potrzebował.

Gdy już to zrobili, skierowali się do szpitala, by zobaczyć się z Harry’m i szczęśliwe go przekonać, że świetnym pomysłem jest to, by z nimi zamieszkał. Miał nadzieję, że Harry też tak stwierdzi.

~*~ 

Kilka godzin Louis poświęcił na kupienie wszystkiego, co jest potrzebne Harry’emu i Jamiemu i miał już tego serdecznie dość. Nie było łatwo biegać po sklepie z dzieckiem na rękach, więc spacerówka była pierwszą rzeczą, którą kupił i od razu zacząć jej używać.

Został rozpoznany parę razy, co nie było raczej dobre. Mógł już praktycznie usłyszeć plotki o nim mającym dziecko. Na pewno pojawią się zdjęcia z nim i Jamie’m zanim w ogóle będzie miał szansę wyjść ze sklepu.

~*~

Gdy dotarli do szpitala, Harry jadł właśnie trochę przekąsek, które mu kupili wczoraj, przewijając w tym samym czasie kanały w telewizji. Louis wiedział, że przełączał je już z tysiąc razy, bo o tej porze dnia i tak nie leciało nic wartego uwagi. 

Poddał Harry’emu Jamiego i usiał na krześle w rogu, aby mieć pewność, że Jamie nie wypadnie nim Harry dobrze go nie uchwyci.

\- Jest coś o czym chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Jeśli dobrze na to spojrzysz, mogą to być dobre wieści.

Harry właśnie zdejmował Jamiemu kurtkę i buty, gdy spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Oh? O co chodzi?

Louis zaczął być odrobinę zdenerwowany w momencie, w którym chciał mu o tym powiedzieć. Co jeśli poprowadzi to w złą stronę? Co jeśli się wścieknie na niego, ponieważ uzna, że oni robią to tylko dlatego, bo jest chory? Ale nie ma mowy, Louis się nie wycofa. Zamierza to powiedzieć.

\- Chłopcy i ja rozmawialiśmy ostatniej nocy, po tym jak położyliśmy Jamie’go spać i wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że powinieneś się u nas zatrzymać na jakiś czas – jeśli tylko chcesz, oczywiście. Będziesz miał swój własny pokój i łazienkę, więc jeśli będziesz chciał się zdrzemnąć lub ułożyć Jamie’go do snu, nie będziesz musiał robić tego na sofie. O wszystko inne też zadbaliśmy. Chłopcy są w domu i tak jak ustaliliśmy, sprzątają stary pokój Nialla, za to ja kupiłem łóżeczko, spacerówkę, fotelik samochodowy oraz parę zabawek dla Jamiego.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, gdy dotarło do niego, co Louis powiedział. Czy oni naprawdę chcą dać mu i jemu synkowi pokój w swoim mieszkaniu? Jacy uprzejmi muszą być z nich ludzie? Dlaczego oni chcą to dla niego zrobić?

\- Mówisz poważnie?

Musiał zapytać, aby się upewnić, że nie wciskają mu kitu, i że nie zgłoszą go do opieki społecznej, by zabrali mu Jamiego.

\- Tak, jak najbardziej. Nawet kupiłem ci parę ubrań. Jeden strój masz w torbie przy szafce, resztę zabiorę do domu i pochowam do szafy, nim tam przyjdziesz.

Harry uniósł swe brwi w nie dowierzaniu i nie mógł nic poradzić, ale zachichotał.

\- Kupiłeś wszystkie te rzeczy, nie będąc nawet pewnym czy zgodzę się z wami zamieszkać? Co jeśli powiedziałbym „nie”?

Louis przewrócił oczami i pochylił się, tak że jego łokcie były oparte o kolana.

\- Cóż, tak. Wiem, że istnieje cień szansy, ale chciałem zrobić to wszystko nim cię wypuszczą. Co nastąpi jutro, tak swoją drogą, rozmawiałem z lekarzem nim tu przyszedłem. W każdym razie, nie sądzę, że wolisz wrócić ‘wszędzie’.

Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił od niego, by porobić parę śmiesznych min w stronę Jamiego, by powstrzymać się od płaczu. Absolutnie nie chciał wrócić do ‘wszędzie’. To było straszne, a możliwość spania w prawdziwym łóżku przez kilka dni uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo brakuje mu posiadania własnego. Ostatnio mógł liczyć jedynie na kartonowe pudełka. 

\- Tak masz rację, nie chcę. Ale wcale mnie nie znacie, jak możecie mi ufać na tyle, by chcieć, abym zamieszkał z wami pod jednym dachem?

Louis wydął swe usta i popatrzył na chłopczyka w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeżeli ty zaufałeś nam co do osoby, którą najbardziej kochasz, my możemy ci zaufać w naszym mieszkaniu.

Harry był strasznie przytłoczony tym, jak miłą i kochaną osobą jest Louis, tak, że nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swych łez przed wypłynięciem.

\- Dziękuję. Nie wiem dlaczego to robicie, nikt tego nie zrobił. To znaczy naprawdę wiele dla nas obu, mnie i Jamiego.

Louis znów ułożył się wygodnie na krześle i z uwagą obserwował przez chwilę dwójkę chłopców na przeciw niego, nim odpowiedział.

\- Jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany. Można jednak powiedzieć, że jest kilka warunków. Musisz zdobyć pracę, by zarobić swoje własne pieniądze i zaoszczędzić na wasze własne miejsce do życia. Musisz się przygotować na parę rzeczy, paparazzi i fani obserwują nas przez cały czas, gdziekolwiek wyjdziemy i gdy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że przebywasz z nami, będą chcieli się dowiedzieć o tobie jak najwięcej, prawdopodobnie będą cię śledzić i zadawać ci pytania. Możesz na szczęście szybko odejść i zignorować ich, to od ciebie zależy.

Niedługo yjeżdżamy w trasę, więc prawdopodobnie zostaniesz sam w mieszkaniu na trochę. Pierwsza część trasy jest krótka i nie wyjeżdżamy daleko, więc to nie będzie raczej problemem, ale potem lecimy do Ameryki i Australii, więc nie będzie nas wtedy znacznie dłużej.

A tak poza tym, jesteśmy sławni, gdybyś się jeszcze nie zorientował.

Harry był cicho przez parę minut, próbując uporządkować to wszystko co, Louis powiedział, w swojej głowie. Jedynym zdaniem, które na stałe utkwiło w jego umyśle to ‘jesteśmy sławni’. Ma zamieszkać ze sławnymi ludźmi, jak do tego doszło?

\- Oh, nie wiedziałem. Nie zwracam zbytnio uwagi na media, wiesz. Ale dzięki za ostrzeżenie, będę przygotowany, gdy zobaczę kogoś z aparatem wokół mnie. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć co robicie? Jesteście aktorami, piłkarzami, tancerzami? Może jakiś inny sport? Muzycy?

Po tym, gdy przeszedł już pierwszy szok, na myśl, iż zamieszka z celebrytami, stał się podekscytowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, iż czwórka sławnych ludzi chce, aby z nimi zamieszkał, tak samo jak w to, że odwiedzali go w szpitalu, kiedy coś mu dolegało i sprawowali opiekę nad jego chłopczykiem, gdy on nie był w stanie. Trudno było w to uwierzyć.

\- To trochę głupie, ale jesteśmy w boysbandzie, który nazywa się One Direction. Zajęliśmy trzeci miejsce w X-Factorze w 2010 roku.

Harry’ego twarz się rozświetliła, gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, kim oni są.

\- Czekaj, jesteście w zespole, na którego punkcie wszyscy szaleją? Tym, który został połączony przez jurorów? Jedni z podopiecznych Simona, racja? Pamiętam, że Ga - , um ktoś, kogo znam oglądał ten show tylko ze względu na was. Była strasznie zrozpaczona, gdy odpadliście. Jesteście dobrzy. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego te wszystkie dziewczyny mnie staranowały.

Louis zauważył potknięcie Harry’ego i to jak się spiął, gdy to mówił, ale nie spytał się o to. Nie chciał go zasmucić jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak, to my. Idzie nam świetnie. Każdy porównuje nas do The Beatles, ale i tak wiem, że to nieprawda. W każdym razie, muszę opuścić na chwilę ciebie i Jamiego. Mam do załatwienia parę spraw i muszę sprawdzić co robią chłopcy oraz upewnić się, że ustawili łóżeczko i wszystko inne na swoim miejscu. Wrócę z czymś do jedzenia i kilkoma przekąskami oraz odebrać Jamie’go przed końcem godzin odwiedzin. Do zobaczenia później. 

Nie dał nawet szansy Harry’emu na odpowiedź, gdyż był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, nim skończył mówić. Musiał się upewnić, że wszystko będzie doskonałe, gdy Harry stąd wyjdzie; potrzebował sprawić, by Harry był szczęśliwy. W końcu nikt wcześniej tego nie próbował.


	5. Rozdział 4

W chwili, gdy Harry był w stanie opuścić swą szpitalną salę, Louis wszedł do środka z Jamiem na rękach. Jamie natychmiast zaczął się wiercić w ramionach Louisa, zły, że nie jest trzymany przez swego tatę, więc Louis nie zwlekał z oddaniem go i patrzył, jak Harry posłał czuły uśmiech swojemu synkowi, delikatnie powiedział ‘hej’ i ucałował go w policzek.

Kiedy Harry był zajęty tuleniem i ‘rozmową’ z Jamiem, Louis chodził po pokoju, sprzątając go i sprawdzając czy Harry niczego nie zapomniał (tych rzeczy nie mogło być wiele). Kiedy był pewny, że wszystko jest w porządku, chwycił torbę Harry’ego i wszyscy razem wyszli z sali po wypis. Gdy już go załatwili, Harry nie zwalniał w podążaniu do nowego kierunku swojego życia, więc poszedł na dół do wyjścia, lecz Louis go zatrzymał.

\- Musimy iść tą drogą, w dół po schodach i wyjść tylnymi drzwiami. Paparazzi i fani jakimś cudem dowiedzieli się gdzie się udałem i gdy przyjechałem, okupowali główne wejście. Zadawali mi pytania na temat Jamiego, ale zignorowałem ich i wszedłem do środka najszybciej jak mogłem. Zadzwoniłem do Danielle i poprosiłem ją, by nas odebrała, będzie czekać przy tylnym wejściu. Wrócę tu później i odbiorę mój samochód.

Dwójka chłopaków udała się w kierunku tylnych drzwi, Harry powiedział ‘do widzenia’, do każdej osoby, którą mijał. Louis zauważył, jaką uroczą osobą jest ktoś, kto (jego zdaniem) nie miał takiego świetnego dzieciństwa, by być uprzejmym dla każdego. Był uprzejmy nawet dla tych, którzy posyłali ku mu i Louisowi spojrzenia stanowczo mówiące, iż tego nie popierają, cokolwiek myśleli, że działo się pomiędzy dwójką z nich i Jamiem.

Danielle czekała na zewnątrz, w swoim samochodzie, wyglądała na zmartwioną i stale sprawdzała we wszystkich lusterkach i oknach czy nie grozi im żadne niebezpieczeństwo, przygotowana aby wyjechać stamtąd jak najszybciej. Spuściła na dół okno, gdy zauważyła jak się zbliżają.

\- Może raczylibyście się pospieszyć, byśmy mogli już stąd odjechać, jestem przekonana, że słyszałam kogoś rozmawiającego o mnie kilka minut temu oraz widziałam ruch wokół mnie. Im szybciej wsiądziecie do samochodu, tym szybciej się stąd wydostaniemy!

Chłopcy nie marnowali już więcej czasu, aby wsiąść do auta. Harry i Jamie wskoczyli na tylne siedzenia i Harry zapiął Jamiego w foteliku, tak szybko jak dał radę. Louis usiadł z przodu i sprawdził, czy Harry jest gotowy, nim kazał Danielle ruszać.

\- Jak zdobyłaś fotelik samochodowy dla Jamiego w tak krótkim czasie, Dani? Jedyne, które mamy znajduje się w moim samochodzie.

\- Spojrzał do tyłu na Harry’ego, używając wstecznego lusterka i uśmiechnął się do niego, Harry oddał uśmiech i powrócił do głaskania krótkich włosów na głowie Jamiego.

\- Miałam jedno na poddaszu. Moja siostra dała mi je, kiedy przestała go potrzebować. Powiedziała mi bym je zatrzymała dla swoich własnych dzieci. Możesz je zachować póki co, jako zamiennik lub cokolwiek. 

Louis uśmiechnął się, słysząc to. Wiedział, że Liam chce mieć dzieci z Danielle i widział, jak traktowali się wzajemnie podczas ostatnich paru dni. Louis wiedział, że pewnego dnia będą świetnymi rodzicami i każde dziecko będzie szczęśliwe, posiadając ich jako mamę i tatę. 

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że oficjalnie nie przedstawił sobie Harry’ego i Danielle i mimo iż wiedział, że znają oni nawzajem swoje imiona, zadecydował zrobić to tak czy inaczej.

\- Tak w ogóle, Harry, to jest Danielle. Jest dziewczyną Liama i jedną z moich najlepszych przyjaciółek. Danielle, to jest Harry, jest tatą Jamie’go i będzie obecnie z nami mieszkał. 

Danielle i Harry uśmiechnęli się do siebie prze lusterko i powiedzieli ‘cześć’, dzięki czemu niewielka nieporadność, której żadne z nich tak właściwie nie zauważyło zniknęła. Utrzymywali rozmowę podczas jazdy do najbliższego miejsca z jedzeniem. 

Okazał się nim być McDonald’s drive thru, więc szczęśliwie podjechali by zamówić coś do jedzenia dla siebie i dla trójki chłopaków, czekających na nich w domu.

Jamie zasnął prawdopodobnie pomiędzy ich zapoznaniem, a kupieniem jedzenia, więc skończyli przejażdżkę w całkowitej ciszy, ponieważ nie chcieli go obudzić.

Jeśli Louis myślał, że masa paparazzi i fanów była pod szpitalem, nie wiedział jak określić to, co się działo pod ich mieszkaniem. Louis i Danielle szybko powiedzieli Harry’emu, by się ukrył, wiedzieli bowiem, że paparazzi go nie dojrzą zza przyciemnianych szyb. Prawdopodobnie nie obchodziło ich tak bardzo, to z kim Louis przyjechał, ale to, iż był widziany w szpitalu z dzieckiem i mogli wyraźnie zauważyć fotelik samochodowy na tylnych siedzeniach.

Louis już przez wzgląd na to już praktycznie widział te nagłówki gazet.

Danielle udało się ominąć tych wszystkich ludzi na zewnątrz ich bramy i wjechać do garażu. Wysiadła pierwsza, aby sprawdzić czy nikt nie obserwuje ich wewnątrz i gdy upewniła się, że nikogo tam nie ma, skinęła głową na Louisa i Harry’ego, by dać im znać, że teren jest czysty. Kiedy wyciągnęli już wszystko, czego potrzebowali z samochodu i Jamie był bezpieczny w ramionach Harry’ego, udali się w kierunku windy oraz na górę do mieszkania, gdzie trójka chłopaków czekała na nich.

Gdyby Harry powiedział, iż nie był zaskoczony, wchodząc do mieszkania, byłby kłamcą. Jego oczy praktycznie wystrzeliły z jego głowy. Nigdy nie widział mieszkania takiego jak to przez całe swoje życie. To było 100 razy lepsze od każdego miejsca, w którym żył wcześniej, a najlepsza rzeczą było to, iż będzie to dom jego i Jamiego przez jakiś czas.

Po tym, jak zdjęli swe buty i kurtki, weszli do salonu, gdzie przebywała reszta chłopców. Dwójki z nich Harry nadal nie znał, tych, którzy przytulali się pod kocem na jednej z kanap. Liam siedział skulony na innej sofie, wyglądając, jakby dopiero się obudził.

Danielle natychmiastowo podeszła w stronę Liama i usiadła, dając mu buziaka. Skuliła się u jego boku i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, Louis poszedł prosto w kierunku kuchni, aby przygotować jedzenie, zostawiając Harry’ego samego, niezręcznie stojącego w wejściu, trzymającego Jamie’go. Nie był pewny, co zrobić.

Stał tam, dopóki Louis nie powrócił z jedzeniem i talerzami, widząc, iż Harry wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Naprawdę powinien popracować nad przyjmowaniem gości trochę bardziej wokół przyjaciół.

\- Harry, usiądź proszę. Od teraz jest to również twoje miejsce, więc nie musisz być przy nas nieśmiały. Masz mieszkać z czwórką innych chłopaków, tu nie ma miejsca na nieśmiałość. Nie zliczę ile razy któryś z nas chodził nago, niektórzy uprawiali sex. Będziesz to słyszał zbyt wyraźnie.

\- Położył jedzenie i talerze na stoliku do kawy, zanim odwrócił się do reszty i kontynuował.

\- Ale teraz, wobec tego, iż mamy roczne dziecko w domu, może moglibyśmy być trochę ciszej, gdy zdecydujemy się na sex. Nie sądzicie chłopcy i dziewczyno?

\- Harry wiedział, że było to zaadresowane do wszystkich (nawet jeśli dwójka z nich nie była nawet przytomna), ale posłał śpiącej dwójce dodatkowe spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się do Harry’ego i posłał mu uśmiech.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę nie ma czasu by być przy nas nieśmiały w czymkolwiek. Teraz usiądź i jedz. To jest Zayn i Niall, swoją drogą, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, są parą. Jesteśmy bardzo przytulaśni pomiędzy sobą, ale nie aż tak. Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi, mają nawyk zapominania tego, że żyją z dwójką innych ludzi, a teraz że mają również dziecko mieszkające pod ich dachem przez ostatnie kilka dni.

\- Kiedy Harry usiadł i położył Jamiego na podłodze, tak żeby mógł jeść, Jamie szybko podążył w stronę Nialla i Zayna, do ich kanapy. Nie mógł stale raczkować, byłoby to zbyt trudne na twardej podłodze, ale jego nogi były na tyle silne, aby utrzymać go, gdy się czegoś trzymał. Robił tak, póki nie dostał się do sofy, samodzielnie się podciągnął i oparł się o nią, patrząc na dwójkę chłopców, która wciąż spała. Skoordynował swe ruchy bardzo dobrze w mieszkaniu, bez Harry’ego.

Nie zajęło mu długo nauczenie się raczkowania i jako-takiego chodzenia. Może życie z tak dużą ilością ludzi pomoże mu zacząć mówić. Harry miał taką nadzieję, Jamie miał prawie dwa lata, a nie powiedział nadal ani jednego słowa.

Jamie czekał, aż ten blondyn (który był bliżej niego) się obudzi, ale kiedy stał i próbował coś do niego powiedzieć, nikt nie mógł go zrozumieć, więc pomachał swą małą rączką przed twarzą Nialla. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie działa, zrobił coś, czego Harry nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał; a gdyby tak, zatrzymałby go. Jamie uderzył Nialla policzek swoją małą dłonią, co od razu zadziałało.

Niall wstał z szeroko otwartymi oczami i usiał tak szybko jak mógł, nie budząc przy tym Zayna. Jamie zaczął śmiać się tak mocno, że upadł na swoją pupcię i obrócił swą twarz do taty z wielkimi, zielonymi oczami pokrytymi łzami. On naprawdę uznał reakcję Nialla za zabawną.

Harry chciał przeprosić w imieniu Jamiego, ale nim zdołał to zrobić, Niall wyprostował się tak, by móc podnieść Jamiego z podłogi i usadzić go na brzuchu Zayna.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za pobudkę, Jamie. W samą porę na śniadanie. Co powiesz, abyśmy obudzili też Zayna? Nie poprzez uderzenie, sądząc po minie twojego taty, nie spodobało mu się to, że mnie uderzyłeś. Jestem pewny, iż znajdziemy inny sposób, aby go obudzić. Może poprzez buziaka albo coś podobnego.

Jamie patrzył na Nialla z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim odwrócił się do Zayna. Położył się na brzuchu na szczycie Zayna i przybliżał swą twarz coraz bardziej do jego twarzy, kończąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej. Nim zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, Niall odwrócił go oraz zaczął go łaskotać i dźgać po całym ciele, wokół starszego chłopaka, co wystarczyło, aby tamten się obudził z jękiem.

Każdy się zaśmiał, patrząc na minę Zayna - szczególnie Niall - który zabrał Jamie’go z brzucha swojego chłopaka, tak, żeby obydwoje mogli usiąść na podłodze i się śmiać. Kiedy wszyscy już skończyli, a Zayn nie wyglądał już jakby chciał kogoś zranić, Niall odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- Masz świetnego syna! Mały zabawny koleś, co nie? Fajnie by było mieć go w domu na dłużej. Mamy mnóstwo zabawy ostatnimi dniami, prawda, Jamie?

Spojrzał na Jamiego, który jako jedyny wciąż się śmiał, ale pomimo tego, że gwałtownie tarzał się po podłodze, wciąż dał radę skinieniem głowy zgodzić się z Niallem.

Harry był szczęśliwy, widząc relacje Jamiego z chłopakami i Danielle, nie miał problemu z przebywaniem wśród obcych. Kiedy żyli na ulicy, był zawsze sceptyczny i bał się innych ludzi, ale tutaj Jamie czuje się jak w domu i zachowywał się jakby wiedział, że takie będzie ich obecne życie. To ocieplało serce Harry’ego, był bardzo wdzięczny i szczęśliwy, iż czwórka nieznanych chłopaków i dziewczyna, byli tak otwarci i martwili się o dwójkę nieznajomych, których znaleźli na ulicy. Nie mógł być szczęśliwszy z tym, że to akurat oni znaleźli jego i Jamiego, a nie ktoś inny.

\- Dziękuję. Naprawdę doceniam to, co dla nas zrobiliście i to, co robicie. Mogę jasno zauważyć, iż Jamie polubił was wszystkich w zaledwie parę dni. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny za to, że możemy tutaj z wami zostać. Wiem, że jesteście bardzo zajęci, ale nie wiem, jak mógłbym wrócić do tego, jak żyliśmy wcześniej, śpiąc w prawdziwym łóżku przez kilka ostatnich dni. To byłoby tym straszniejsze, gdybym musiał wrócić do tego bez Jamie’go. Jest naprawdę jedyną rzeczą, która jest tego warta, zatraciłbym się bez niego. Ale wiem, że to nie było dobre ani dla niego, ani dla żadnego z nas. Żyłem w ciągłym strachu, że ktoś na nas naskarży i go zabiorą, że zrobi sobie coś niebezpiecznego albo sam odejdzie w chwili, w której bym na niego nie patrzył.

\- Przełknął gulę w swoim gardle, wracając myślami do chwili, w której położył kiedyś Jamiego na ziemi, by coś naprawić, a w tym czasie Jamie udał się w kierunku kota, który wyglądał jakby był gotowy w każdej chwili go zaatakować. Na szczęście podniósł go i odszedł, nim to się stało.

Harry widział również spojrzenia innych ludzi, gdy chodzili po ulicy. Niektórzy patrzyli tak, jakby podejrzewali, że planują oni wielkie porwanie albo morderstwo, więc szli za nimi.

Był podwójnie przerażony o ich życia, tak przerażony, że przebywał w spłaszczonych, ciasnych przestrzeniach i pomiędzy budynkami, aby ukryć się przed wszystkimi i wszystkim. To było niewygodne i niezbyt bezpieczne, ale pomagało Harry’emu się trochę uspokoić, co było wszystkim, na co miał nadzieję.

\- Nie martw się o to, kolego. To jest dla nas niesamowita przyjemność, mając go, a właściwie was, ciebie i jego w naszym domu przez cały czas. Jestem pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy się osiedlisz i gdy lepiej się poznamy nawzajem.

\- Jamie odszedł od Nialla, udając się w kierunku jednej z zabawek, która kupiła mu Danielle pierwszego dnia. Zaczął krzyczeć i rzucać nią na podłogę, nim nie zmienił zdania i nie zaczął jej żuć zamiast tego. Harry uznał, że wygląda na tak szczęśliwego, jak nigdy przedtem, nawet na szczęśliwszego niż wtedy, gdy mieszkał jeszcze ze swoją mamą.

Harry wyrzucił myśl o Gabrielle ze swojej głowy, nim zaczął ją głębiej rozważać i odwrócił swą twarz w stronę stołu i jedzenia, którego do tej pory w ogóle nie tknął. Było już prawdopodobnie zimne, ale był głodny, więc i tak je zjadł. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy się najadł, odkąd pamiętał. Ohydne szpitalne jedzenie się nie liczy.

\- Po tym jak zjemy i jedzenie osiądzie w naszych żołądkach, pokażę wam wasz pokój i wspólnie uregulujemy łóżeczko Jamiego. Potem pójdziemy kupić trochę farb i dekoracji dla ciebie, byś mógł to ozdobić tak jak chcesz. Możesz wybrać jaki tylko chcesz kolor i pomalujemy go jakoś w tygodniu. Myślę, że wszystko będzie lepsze od tego ohydnego pomarańczowego koloru, którym Niall pomalował tamten pokój. To nie było niespodzianką, że przeniósł się do pokoju Zayna, gdy zaczęli być ze sobą. Oczy bolą, gdy tylko tam wejdziesz.

\- Louis zdobył uderzenie w tył głowy od Nialla po swoim komentarzu i wszyscy się zaśmiali, łącznie z Jamiem. Harry uznał za zabawne to, iż nikt (nawet nie Niall) nie zaprotestował na temat wybranego przez Nialla koloru.

W końcu poczuł się swobodnie wokół nich, nie czuł tego, iż dwójkę z nich poznał dopiero godzinę temu, wydawało mu się że zna ich dłużej, znacznie dłużej.

Może to był znak, że rzeczy potoczą się teraz lepiej dla Harry’ego i Jamiego; że ich życie się zmieni i będzie dobrze. Może taki był ich los, że musieli najpierw skończyć na ulicy, by to doprowadziło ich do One Direction. Harry nie sądził, by spotkał ich kiedykolwiek, gdyby został z Gabrielle. 

Może to nie była kara (jak Harry sądził, wielokrotnie), ale droga, by mogli żyć, nie zatrzymując się.


	6. Rozdział 5

Następny tydzień minął szybciej, niż Harry tego chciał. Działo się bardzo dużo i nawet, jeśli korzystał z każdej sekundy, chciałby troszeczkę zwolnić, aby móc się tym delektować.

Po tym, gdy pierwszego popołudnia wszyscy zjedli, Harry i reszta chłopaków udali się na górę, by złożyć łóżeczko Jamiego, a Danielle została na dole z Jamiem. Póki nie mieli łózka dla małego, aż do dnia poprzedniego, spał on wraz z Louisem na jego łóżku. Wszyscy jednak zgodnie stwierdzili, iż powinien mieć on swoje własne posłanie, a nie spać z innymi.

Wspólne złożenie łóżka było trudne, patrząc na to, iż zabrała się za to piątka idiotów. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak prawidłowo skorzystać z instrukcji, odczytywali ją w różny sposób, więc wszystko poszło źle i krzyczeli na siebie nawzajem we frustracji. Na szczęście, później dołączyła do nich Danielle i pokierowała wszystkim. Czytała instrukcję, mając Jamiego na rękach, Liam, Niall i Zayn składali razem łóżko, podczas gdy Louis i Harry układali resztę rzeczy dla Jamie’go i sprzątali po pozostałej trójce. Wszystko poszło świetnie i w około godzinę uporali się z tym. Kiedy skończyli, Louis zawiadomił resztę, że idzie Harrym zabrać swój samochód spod szpitala, a później pójdą kupić farby i cokolwiek, czego jeszcze będą potrzebowali.

Harry wybrał najzwyklejszą, delikatną szarą farbę do ich sypialni. To był ładny kolor, który powinien pasować idealnie i nawet jeśli Louis zaprotestował i powiedział mu, by wziął trochę odważniejszy odcień, Harry postawił na swoim. Kupił również kilka prostych dekoracji. Nic dużego ani luksusowego, kilka małych, ściennych dekoracji, kilka sztucznych kwiatów, fantazyjną lampę, w której kompletnie się zakochał, gdy ją zobaczył, lecz nie chciał jej kupić, co Louis i tak zrobił swoją drogą oraz kilka zapachowych świeczek. Lubił je, były o wiele lepsze niż zapach kanalizacji, który czuł, żyjąc na ulicy.

Kiedy mieli już wszystko, co było im potrzebne ze sklepu z dekoracjami, poszli do marketu. Louis pakował wszystko, co wiedział, że się przyda w mieszkaniu i kupił kilka dodatkowych rzeczy, ponieważ Niall zawsze jadł dużo.

\- Możesz wziąć cokolwiek chcesz, wiesz. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Jeśli widzisz coś, czego chcesz, po prostu to włóż, to nie jest czas, by być nieśmiałym.

Harry nie chciał przekraczać pewnej granicy, ale włożył do wózka parę rzeczy. Nic wielkiego, trochę różnororakiego jedzenia, które lubił. Również trochę napoi, takich jak sok, kawa, nawet smakowa herbata i parę przekąsek. Wrzucił również trochę jedzenia dla dzieci, pieluszki, waciki, mleko i inne rzeczy tego typu, których wiedział, że Jamie potrzebuje. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą włożyli, były kosmetyki dla Harry’ego i Jamiego, szczoteczki do zębów (Louis nalegał, by wzięli więcej niż po jednej dla każdego, potrzebowali dodatkowych), pastę do zębów, mydła do rąk, szampony, odżywkę (Harry powiedział, że jej nie potrzebuje, ale Louis stwierdził, że się przyda, ponieważ jego loki będą zmorą bez niej), żel pod prysznic i nawet mydła do kąpieli. To było o wiele więcej, niż Harry potrzebował, ale nieważne, co by powiedział, Louis wrzucałby to do wózka tak czy inaczej.

Kiedy mieli już wszystko i Louis zapłacił, skierowali się do samochodu, który zaparkowali niedaleko wejścia. Harry był już zmęczony i tęsknił za Jamie’m, więc chciał się stamtąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Nie był przygotowany na to, że fanki podbiegną do nich, gdy skończą wkładać zakupy do samochodu. Odruchowo chwycił ramię Louisa i zaczął ciężej oddychać, przypominając sobie, co się stało ostatnim razem, gdy fanki biegły w jego kierunku.

Gdy Louis zauważył reakcję Harry’ego, zadziałał szybko i pociągnął go w przeciwnym kierunku (pamiętając o tym, by się odwrócić i szybko zamknąć samochód) oraz wskoczył do najbliższej taksówki. Kazał kierowcy jechać i podał mu adres. Zaczął z powrotem oddychać. Zrobił sobie mentalną notkę, by wrócić tu później i odebrać samochód. Znowu. Powinien załatwić sobie kierowcę albo zacząć wszędzie jeździć taksówką.

To był zabawny dzień. Reszta tygodnia zeszła na malowaniu i dekorowaniu pokoju tak, jak Harry tego chciał. Był za to odpowiedzialny, co było świetne.

Stał się również bardziej otwarty na chłopców, czuł się swobodnie w ich towarzystwie i naprawdę czuł, jakby byli przyjaciółmi znacznie dłużej, niż niecały tydzień.

Niall i Zayn nauczyli Jamiego samodzielnego stania, bez trzymania czegokolwiek, mając nadzieję, iż niedługo zacznie chodzić. Pracowali nad tym, ale nogi Jamie’go nie były zbyt pomocne. Może w końcu będą.

Kiedy reszta z nich była zajęta malowaniem pokoju Harry’ego i Jamiego, Liam zgłosił się jako ochotnik do opieki nad Jamiem i zabrał go do zoo wraz z Danielle. Następnego dnia, ich wielkie zdjęcie było z miłym lub szalonym tytułem w każdej gazecie lub magazynie w kraju. Każdy zastanawiał się, kim było tajemnicze dziecko, mieli nawet parę pytań co do Harry’ego po tym, jak byli widziani na zakupach.

Harry nauczył się nie zwracać na to zbytniej uwagi. Powinien dać spekulować mediom i fanom o sobie samym, niech plotki i teorię o nim krążą, póki nie staną się starymi wiadomościami.

~*~

Kiedy Harry i Jamie mogli w końcu spać w swoim własnym pokoju, po tym jak Harry spał na kanapie, a Jamie z Louisem z powodu opar po farbach, Harry był wyczerpany, szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany jednocześnie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakimi szczęściarzami byli. Był po prostu nastolatkiem, żyjącym na ulicy z dzieckiem, a teraz czwórka gwiazd popu zaoferowała mu pomoc, dając im swobodę w swym własnym domu. Był pewien, iż żaden inny celebryta nie spojrzałby nawet na niego dwa razy, tak jak chłopcy z One Direction to zrobili.

To było wspaniałe, jak czwórka młodych chłopców martwiła się o niego bardziej, niż jego rodzice i mama Jamiego lub jakakolwiek inna osoba, którą Harry znał i z którą był blisko.

\- Możesz uwierzyć w to, jakimi jesteśmy szczęściarzami, Jamie?

Leżał na plecach na swoim łóżku wraz z Jamiem, leżącym na jego brzuchu. głowa Jamiego spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej, a kciuk znajdował się w buzi. Chłopiec w połowie spał i Harry wiedział, że jeżeli utrzyma rozmowę, zaśnie on bez problemu.

\- Mam na myśli, żyliśmy na zewnątrz przez długi czas. naprawdę przepraszam, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić. Czułem się strasznie i bałem się każdego dnia, że cię zabiorą, ale pomyśl o tym; gdyby nie to, gdybyśmy tam nie byli, gdyby nie te dziewczyny i gdyby nie chłopcy, nie bylibyśmy tu teraz. Nie moglibyśmy spać w prawdziwym, wygodnym łóżku, bylibyśmy prawdopodobnie głodni i zmarznięci i chodzilibyśmy po całym Londynie, próbując znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do spania.

A zamiast tego mamy swój własny pokój i własną łazienkę. Na dole znajduje się lodówka i szafka wypełniona jedzeniem, które możemy zjeść kiedy tylko chcemy, jest tutaj ciepła woda, czyste ubrania i czwórka chłopaków troszcząca się o nas, szczególnie o ciebie, w tym samym mieszkaniu. To sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy, widząc jak bawią się z tobą i jak się śmiejesz, będąc z nimi. Jestem szczęśliwy, że masz z kim się bawić, kogoś, kto uczy cię różnych rzeczy. Nie minie dużo czasu, nim zaczniesz chodzić. Wiem, że Niall i Zayn ćwiczą z tobą dużo. Wiem również, że Liam i Danielle czytali z tobą, więc może niedługo wypowiesz świadomie swoje pierwsze słowo. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to ‘tatuś’.

Miał rację co do tego, iż Jamie zaśnie, podczas gdy on będzie rozmawiał, ponieważ kiedy spojrzał w dół, gdy skończył mówić, Jamie szybko zasnął, ssąc swojego kciuka.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to ‘Louis’.

Harry odwrócił swą głowę w kierunku drzwi, skąd pochodził głos i zauważył pochylonego Louisa z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jak długo tu stoisz?

Louis wszedł do pokoju, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech chłopców z salonu i szybko zamknął drzwi, by dźwięki nie obudziły Jamiego.

\- Wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, jak bardzo uroczy jesteście i usłyszeć, jak mówisz mu również jacy szczęśliwi.

Harry wstał, wciąż z Jamiem na jego klatce piersiowej. Podszedł do jego łóżeczka i ostrożnie położył go bez budzenia.

\- To prawda. Jesteśmy. Nie wiem, jakim cudem w ogóle na to zasłużyliśmy. Liam powiedział mi, że byłeś jedynym, który się mną przejął, kiedy byłem ranny i jedynym, który przejmował się tym, czy wciąż żyję. Również ty i Liam byliście jedynymi, którzy martwili się o mnie wystarczająco, by odwiedzić mnie w szpitalu. Nawet, jeśli moi rodzice się nie przejmowali. Nie wysłuchali nawet do końca, dlaczego się tam znajduję.

Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła wzdłuż jego policzka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bezwartościowy musi być dla swoich rodziców, że nienawidzą go tak bardzo, iż nie obchodzi ich nawet to, że mógłby umrzeć. Wiedział, że go nienawidzą, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał wierzyć w to, że nienawidzą go aż tak bardzo.

Louis zobaczył tę łzę i natychmiast podszedł oraz usiadł obok na łóżku, więc byli ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Mógł wytrzeć spływającą łzę i przytulić Harry’ego.

\- Masz teraz nas. Uwielbiamy was, ciebie i Jamie’go i naprawdę cieszymy się, mając was tutaj. Wiesz, że możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak chcesz. Nie wyrzucimy cię, nigdy nie zrobimy tego ani tobie, ani Jamiemu. Zwłaszcza dobrze jest mieć was tutaj, ponieważ jesteście świetnym towarzystwem, kiedy inni decydują się iść na randki, a ja czuję się samotny. Zanim tu przyszliście, żyliśmy praktycznie na samej pizzy i daniach na wynos, ale ty umiesz gotować i robisz to dla nas. Bardzo łatwo się z tobą rozmawia i nieważne, co stało się wcześniej, próbujesz być pozytywny i szczęśliwy. Wspaniale jest patrzeć, jak twoja twarz się rozświetla, kiedy tylko Jamie się zaśmieje oraz ma ubaw. Podziwiam, jak dobry dla niego jesteś, zważając na okoliczności. Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek tak, jak ty to zrobiłeś, będąc w twojej sytuacji. Nie wydaję mi się, bym był w stanie przetrwać samemu. A tobie udało się utrzymać dwie osoby, siebie i roczne dziecko, żywych przez kilka miesięcy. Podziwiam to, jak silny jesteś. Też chciałbym taki być.

Więcej łez spłynęło po twarzy Harry’ego. Wtulił się on ściślej w Louisa, kochając uczucie, iż ktoś się o niego troszczy, że był na tyle uprzejmy by powiedzieć mu jak bardzo go podziwia, za to co zrobił.

\- Dziękuję, Louis. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było, ale wiedziałem, że pomimo wszystko muszę żyć.Będąc szczerym, Jamie był jedynym, co trzymało mnie przy życiu. wiem, że nie zasłużył na żadną z tych rzeczy, jestem winny mu to wszystko; robić wszystko jak najlepiej dla niego i mieć pewność, że dorasta prawidłowo.

Kiedy Louis poczuł, że Harry mocniej się w niego wtulił, poczuł również, że coś zatrzepotało w jego wnętrzu. nie mógł nic poradzić na to, iż się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął Harry’ego jeszcze bliżej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- I myślę, że wykonałeś wspaniałą robotę, że jest niezwykle wdzięczny za to, co zrobiłeś, po prostu jest za mały, by ci to pokazać, ale ostatecznie zrobi to i ci to powie. Przestańmy gadać o rzeczach, które sprawiają, że płaczesz. Włącz elektroniczną niańkę i chodźmy zrobić obiad, dobrze? Danielle i reszta chłopców wychodzą niedługo, więc to będzie nasz wieczór. Po obiedzie, myślę, że możemy zrobić trochę popcornu i poprzytulamy się trochę na sofie, oglądając kilka filmów, póki nie będziemy w stanie utrzymać otwartych oczu. Co o tym myślisz?

Harry odsunął się delikatnie, tak by mógł spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego zielone oczy pełne łez spotkały te niebieskie Louisa i mokry uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy.

\- Wspaniale.


	7. Rozdział 6

Miesiąc pomiędzy rozmową Harry’ego i Louisa w sypialni a trasą koncertową One Direction minął bardzo szybko i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry został sam, odkąd się wprowadził. Był nerwowy z powodu bycia samym z kilku powodów, chociaż wiedział, iż chłopcy wyjechali tylko na dwa tygodnie i że cały czas są w Europie, więc jeśli coś naprawdę poważnego by się stało, nie byli aż tak daleko. Poza tym Danielle wciąż tu jest.

Jamie został pokryty masą buziaczków od wszystkich chłopców i kiedy Harry zaczął się śmiać z jego reakcji na ich wszystkich (zatykanie nosa i robienie głupich min) również został zaatakowany pocałunkami. Skończyło się na tym, iż praktycznie wskazał im drzwi, gdy było tego za dużo. Nie potrzebował aż tak dużej uwagi.

Dzień przed tym, gdy Louis podarował Harry’emu jego własny telefon, aby mógł do nich dzwonić, kiedykolwiek by potrzebował lub po prostu chciałby porozmawiać oraz do kontaktowania się z Danielle. Dał mu również kartę kredytową, by mógł kupować jedzenie i cokolwiek jeszcze co byłoby potrzebne dla niego lub Jamiego.

Dopiero dzień po wyjeździe chłopców Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że może nadszedł czas, aby znalazł w końcu pracę, zadzwonił więc do Danielle i spytał się czy zaopiekuje się Jamiem tak szybko, jak będzie w stanie się do niego dostać.

Nie poszło to zbyt dobrze, pytał w najbliższych Starbucks, w kilku kawiarniach i w mnóstwie innych sklepów, również w odzieżowych czy nie potrzebują kogoś do sprzątania sklepu oraz w markecie, ale kiedy tylko zaczęli rozmawiać z nim i pytać o jego życie o raz gdzie chodził do szkoły, odmawiali mu.

Harry nie kłamał, gdy ktoś zadawał mu pytania i miała nadzieje, iż szczerość pomoże mu w osiągnięciu czegoś, ale nikt nie chciał przyjąć osiemnastoletniego chłopaka posiadającego dziecko niemającego żadnego doświadczeni ani ukończonej szkoły.

Trudna była dla Harry’ego wiedza, że zrujnował każdą swoją szansę na przyszłość, łatwa, ponieważ wolał zająć się synem niż chodzić do szkoły.

Później tego dnia, gdy wrócił do mieszkania, Danielle siedziała na sofie i głośno czytała książkę Jamiemu. Siedział on na jej podołku, a jego twarz rozświetliła się w chwili, gdy jego tata przekroczył próg mieszkania. Zapiszczał szczęśliwie i wiercił się na kolanach Danielle, póki nie odstawiła go na podłogę, by mógł doczołgać się do swojego taty, który od razu go podniósł.

\- Jak ci poszło?

Westchnął i usiadł na kanapie obok niej, trzymając Jamiego przy piersi.

\- Źle. Nikt nie chce mnie zatrudnić.

Spojrzał na Jamiego, który powoli na nim zasypiał. Harry nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji, nigdy nie wziął pod uwagę niewychowywania swojego syna. To była dobra decyzja, dlaczego inni nie mogli tego dostrzec?

\- Nie mów tak. Jestem pewna, że ktoś chce, jestem przekonana, że nie rozglądałeś się wystarczająco. Poszukaj w gazecie albo w i internecie. To zadziała, przyrzekam.

Przysunęła się do niego, więc mógł ją objąć bez podnoszenia Jamiego i uderzenia go w plecy.

\- Dzięki, Dani.

Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu uśmiech.

\- Uśmiechnij się, dobra? Zrób sobie obiad, zjedz i odpocznij, oglądając film lub coś w tym stylu. Jestem pewna, że Louis zadzwoni wieczorem. Nie dołuj samego siebie z takiego powodu. Zostałabym z tobą, ale mam wieczorne zajęcia z tańca, więc muszę iść. Ale dzwoń, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, wrócę tu jutro z pizzą i filmem do obejrzenia, ok?

Pocałowała go w policzek i wstała z sofy. Umiejscowiła jeszcze buziaka na główce Jamiego nim zostawiła ich z ‘powodzenia’ oraz ‘pa’, skierowanymi do Harry’ego.

Postanowił wziąć sobie jej radę do serca i zajrzał do internetu w celu znalezienia czegoś, naprawdę, ale nie miał szczęścia i się poddał po około 1,5 godziny szukania. Każdy chciał kogoś z doświadczeniem.

Chciał już zamknąć laptopa i zrobić coś do jedzenia, lecz nim mu się to udało zauważył nową wiadomość o One Direction na stronie, na której był. Z ciekawości kliknął. Nie było to nic specjalnego, zwykły artykuł na temat trasy i tego, gdzie się udadzą. Szybko przeskanował wzrokiem treść, aż coś na dole przykuło jego uwagę.

**Czy nastoletni ojciec wykorzystuje chłopców z One Direction [Tomlinson (20), Payne (19), Malik (19), Horan (19)] dla ich pieniędzy?**

Natychmiast zorientował się, że to o nim i mógł już poczuć łzy grożące wypłynięciem z jego oczu, nim kliknął link. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego czytać, ale nie mógł zatrzymać samego siebie.

_“Jeżeli nie mieszkałeś w jaskini przez ostatni miesiąc, mogłeś zauważyć, iż chłopcy z One Direction spędzają czas z nastoletnim chłopakiem i jego małym synkiem._

_Wiemy, że wiele z was jest ciekawa, kim jest ten chłopak i dlaczego spotyka się z czwórką chłopaków z One Direction._

_Cóż, znamy odpowiedź! Wcześniej w tym tygodniu, rozmawialiśmy z osobą, która przyjaźniła się z chłopakiem, która powiedziała nam kim jest tajemniczy chłopak._

_Po pierwsze, jego imię to Harry. Ma on 18 lat, opuścił college i pracował w piekarni. Dziecko to jego roczny synek Jamie. Najwyraźniej Harry został jakiś czas temu, wyrzucony przez swoją byłą dziewczynę i od tej pory nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie się on znajduje, chociaż niektórzy sądzą, iż widzieli go krążącego po Londynie, nim zaczął być widziany z One Direcion._

_Czy to może być prawdą? Harry żył z dzieckiem na ulicy?! Czy to robi z niego dobrego ojca? Dlaczego jest widziany z One Direction? Czy wykorzystuje ich tylko dla sławy i pieniędzy? Czy oni się nad nim litują?_

_Nie wiemy jak wy, ale my mamy jeszcze więcej pytań na temat tego chłopaka, niż mieliśmy wcześniej._

_Co o tym sądzicie? Wyraźcie swą opinię w komentarzach!”_

Łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu i Jamie jakimś cudem się obudził, słysząc jego płaczu i teraz patrzy na swojego tatę z zaniepokojoną miną. Cóż, z tak bardzo zaniepokojoną miną, które tak małe dziecko potrafi zrobić, gdy ktoś płacze.

Czy oni naprawdę twierdzą, że Harry wykorzystałby kogoś dla pieniędzy? Czy naprawdę myślą, że jest taki okropny? I kto powiedział o tym mediom? Dlaczego ktoś to zrobił?

Przewinął stronę w dół, aby zobaczyć komentarze na swój temat.

_“Cóż, dlaczego mieliby spotykać się z bezdomnym? Jest najprawdopodobniej tylko stalkerem, który cały czas kręci się wokół nich, a oni się nad nim litują. Co za nieudacznik!”_

_“Słyszałam ludzi, którzy widzieli go wchodzącego do domu chłopaków! Zdaje się, że on tam mieszka i wychodzi czasem również z Danielle. To z jego synem Danielle i Liam byli widziani w mieście. Pewnie jest zbyt nieodpowiedzialny, by być ojcem, więc powierza innym ludziom opiekę nad nim. On musi zniknąć.”_

_“Co za potwór. Kto karze żyć małemu dziecku na ulicy? Jeśli ja byłabym bezdomna, oddałbym dziecko komuś, kto mógłby się nim zaopiekować. Teraz to biedne dziecko, musi mieć straszne życie. Biedactwo. Jeśli ludzie wiedzą, gdzie on się teraz znajduje, powinni zadzwonić po opiekę społeczną i powiedzieć im o nim, aby mogli zabrać od niego dziecko. On nie zasługuje na dziecko.”_

_“Wraz z kilkorgiem przyjaciół widziałam go wcześniej, pod domem chłopców. Jego syna nie było z nim, ale dlaczego on tam był? Chłopcy są teraz w Niemczech, więc nie ma żadnego powodu, by on się tam znajdował? I gdzie się podziało dziecko? Danielle opuściła dom, zaraz po tym, gdy on wszedł. Co się tam dzieje? Czy ona zdradza Liama? Z nim? Wiem, że ona nie jest dla niego dobra, powinien ją wykopać!”_

Był roztrzęsiony w tamtym momencie, wszystkie komentarze na jego temat bardzo go zraniły. Wiedział, że to nie jest prawda, ale sam fakt, iż ludzie myślą, że jest on strasznym ojcem, nieudacznikiem i że sypia z czyjąś dziewczyną, był raniący. Nie chciał już czytać więcej, ale jakimś cudem wciąż to robił. Chciał już zacząć czytać następny komentarz, lecz zadzwonił telefon. Sprawiło to, że aż podskoczył i zrzucił laptopa na ziemię, na co Jamie, zaczął płakać.

Podniósł syna i sięgnął po telefon, próbując uspokoić płaczące dziecko.

\- Cześć?

Jego głos troszeczkę się załamał i cichy szloch wydarł się z jego ust.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? Dlaczego płaczesz? Dlaczego Jamie też płacze? Co się dzieje?

Usłyszał zmartwienie w słowach Louisa i od razu poczuł się głupi na fakt, że sprawił, iż ten się martwił. Nie lubił tego. Może nie powinno go tu być? Powinien po prostu zniknąć, tak, jak ktoś powiedział w jednym z komentarzy?

\- Ja…

\- Harry, proszę, powiedz, co jest nie tak.

Może powinien.

\- Nie mogę tego robić. Muszę iść, zabiorą mi Jamiego, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Znajdą mnie. Nie mogę go stracić dla kogoś, kogo nie znam. Będzie mu lepiej z wami, poza tym wiem, że będzie bezpieczny.

Panikował w tym momencie, myśl o tym, iż zabiorą Jamiego była straszna i nie chciał tego. Mógł odejść i zostawić Jamiego z chłopakami. Wiedział, że dobrze się nim zaopiekują. Nie chciał tylko zostawić go z nieznajomymi.

\- Harry, uspokój się, o czym ty mówisz?

Pod koniec mógł usłyszeć resztę chłopaków zastanawiających się co się dzieje i słyszał, że się martwią, ale Harry się tym nie przejmował, musiał odejść.

\- Komentarze, obrzydliwe komentarze. Zabiorą mi Jamiego, ale nie mogą. Nie, kiedy mnie tu nie ma. Gdy zostanie z wami, będzie bezpieczny, wiesz to. Nie martw się o mnie, poradzę sobie, obiecuję. Opiekuj się nim dobrze. Dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłeś. Naprawdę to doceniam. Pa.

\- Har…

Rozłączył się, nim Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie chciał słyszeć, jak próbują go przekonywać, by nie robił nie głupiego. Nie chciał odchodzić; nie ma gdzie się podziać, ale wiedział, że musi. Jeśli zostanie, Jamie może zostać zabrany. To zrujnuje życie każdego, zwłaszcza jego synka.

Ludzie mieli rację, nie był dobrym ojcem. Dobry tata znalazłby pracę i miejsce do życia. Dobry tata powinien zapewnić swojemu synkowi wygodne i bezpieczne miejsce do spania. I żaden tata nie powinien pozwolić żyć swojemu synowi w takich warunkach, tak jak on to zrobił. Ale on nie był dobrym tatą i ledwo dawał radę, dawać mu coś przyzwoitego do jedzenia.

Wstał z sofy, by pobiec do swojego pokoju, aby spakować do małej torby ciuchy na zmianę. Rzucił okiem na Jamiego siedzącego na sofie, który patrzył na niego swoim dużymi, zielonymi oczyma, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Harry bardzo by chciał zabrać go ze sobą, ale wiedział, że nie może, więc zamiast tego wrócił do sofy i pochylił się, aby ucałować go w policzek i wyszeptać ‘żegnaj’, nim pobiegł na górę.

Nie spakował dużo, tylko ciuchy na zmianę naprawdę i kiedy wrócił na dół, upewnił się, że zostawia telefon, swoje klucze i portfel na zakupy spożywcze, jedyną rzeczą, którą zatrzymał, było parę monet. Będzie kiedyś ich potrzebował i był pewny, że chłopcy się nie obrażą. Znalazł kawałek papieru i długopis, więc mógł napisać do Danielle. Wiedział, że chłopcy po nią zadzwonią.

_“ Możesz się nim zaopiekować? Dziękuje za wszystko. Będę tęsknić. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się spotkamy. H xx.’_

Po tym, gdy położył notkę tak, że był pewien, iż ona ją zobaczy i ponownie, poszedł ucałować swojego syna na pożegnanie. Nie mógł pomóc sobie samemu.

\- Kocham cię. Będziesz miał świetne życie tutaj. Proszę, nie zapomnij o mnie, ponieważ ja nie zapomnę o tobie.

Łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu i wylądowały na policzku Jamiego, lecz Harry po prostu go otarł i się podniósł. Mógł usłyszeć, że jego telefon brzęczy w kuchni i wiedział, że to Louis albo Danielle, próbujący dodzwonić się do niego, aby go zatrzymać, ale on tylko skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Kiedy był już poza mieszkaniem, wiedział, że nie należy używać głównych drzwi, lepiej wyjść tylnym wyjściem, o których wiedział. Danielle może przyjechać w każdej chwili i nie chce ryzykować spotkaniem jej po drodze.

Wraz z ostatnim spojrzeniem na drzwi od mieszkania wyszedł z budynku, zostawiając wszystko, co wcześniej kochał.


	8. Rozdział 7

Louis zadzwonił do Danielle zaraz po swojej rozmowie z Harrym, dzięki Bogu nie zaczęła ona jeszcze swoich zajęć, więc mogła odebrać telefon i wrócić jak najszybciej. Kiedy spieszyła się do ich mieszkania, Louis wyjaśniał jej wszystko. Był bliski płaczu i miał nadzieję, że Harry mówił głupoty i wcale ich nie opuścił. Nie mógł przecież tego zrobić.

Chociaż; jedyną osobą w mieszkaniu był Jamie, który siedział na sofie i płakał. Kiedy Danielle weszła, natychmiastowo trochę się uciszył, ale wyglądało na to, że w jakiś sposób zrozumiał, co się stało i patrzył na drzwi przez cały czas, dopóki go nie podniosła. Tak jakby czekał na przyjście Harry’ego w każdej chwili.

Po krótkim ukołysaniu w przód i w tył i głaskaniu po plecach w końcu zasnął w jej ramionach. Jego oczy wcale nie przestały obserwować drzwi, póki ich nie zamknął, a ona zabrała go do sypialni, by położyć go do łóżka. Nim wyszła, upewniła się też, że elektroniczna niania jest włączona.

Wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć tego, że Jamie został w mieszkaniu, skoro Harry planował ich zostawić. Nie mógłby przecież dobrowolnie opuścić najważniejszej rzeczy w swoim życiu, a może jednak?

Była w błędzie, kiedy zeszła na dół do salonu natychmiast zauważyła notkę, którą Harry zostawił, a gdy weszła do kuchni, znalazła klucze do mieszkania razem z telefonem Harry’ego i portfelem.

Po przeczytaniu notki kilkanaście razy miała pewność, że się nie myliła, zadzwoniła do Louisa, który z niepokojem czekał, aż ta zadzwoni. Minął tylko jeden sygnał, nim mogła usłyszeć zmartwiony głos Louisa po drugiej stronie.

\- Wciąż tam są, prawda?

Wzięła głęboki wdech, podeszła do sofy i położyła laptop na swym podołku, by przypadkiem na niego nie usiąść.

\- Jamie wciąż tu jest, ale Harry’ego nie ma. Wyszedł, nim przyjechałam i Jamie był sam w mieszkaniu. Znalazłam notkę od Harry’ego. Prosi, abyśmy opiekowali się Jamiem i dziękuje nam za wszystko. Ma również nadzieję, że kiedyś się zobaczymy.

Wiedziała, że Louis prawdopodobnie pociąga za swoje włosy i stara się prawidłowo oddychać, musi się naprawdę poważnie martwić.

\- Zostawił Jamiego? Dlaczego to zrobił? Sam by tego nie zrobił, prawda?

Nie odpowiedziała, obydwoje dobrze znali odpowiedź bez powiedzenia tego na głos. Harry dobrowolnie by tego nie zrobił, coś musiało go do tego zmusić.

\- Czy wydawał się gdzieś poza, gdy wrócił do mieszkania wcześniej? Myślisz, że spotkał kogoś, kto mógł mu coś powiedzieć? Wziął do siebie czyjąś paplaninę, że zabiorą mu Jamiego, jeśli zostanie, tak mi powiedział.

Pomyślała nad tym przez chwilę, ale nic takiego nie przyuważyła. Nie wydawał się w jakiś sposób inny, wyglądał na zmęczonego i rozczarowanego tym, że nie dostał pracy.

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Po prostu wyglądał na wyczerpanego i smutnego z powodu, że nikt nie chciał go zatrudnić. Powiedziałam mu, iż nie powinien się martwić i żeby spróbował poszukać czegoś w internecie. Nie dawał żadnych znaków, jakoby chciał nas opuścić, kiedy wychodziłam, to się musiało stać po tym.

Louis był cicho przez chwilę, myślał nad tym, jaka może być tego przyczyna, ale kiedy niespodziewanie przemówił, Danielle aż podskoczyła.

\- Powiedziałaś, żeby poszukał w internecie? Może tam znalazł coś, co go zasmuciło? Masz laptop gdzieś obok siebie? Może jest gdzieś w salonie.

Spojrzała w dół na laptop znajdujący się na jej podołku i wzięła głęboki wdech, nim go otworzyła. Jeżeli Harry faktycznie coś znalazł, ona naprawdę nie chce tego czytać. Musiało to być naprawdę wstrętne skoro Harry zostawił swojego syna.

Było znacznie gorzej, niż się spodziewała, myślała, że to może jakiś mały artykulik o tym, jak próbują się dowiedzieć kim on lub Jamie są, ale rzeczy, które przeczytała były całkowicie okropne.

\- O mój Boże.

Bardzo starała się nie płakać, kiedy czytała komentarz za komentarzem na stronie, której Harry zapomniał zamknąć.

\- Co? Co tam jest?

Mogła usłyszeć, jak bardzo zmartwiony był, oddychał ciężko, brzmiało to prawie jakby miał atak paniki.

\- To straszne. Wygląda jakby chciał cię wygooglować czy coś. Jest tu artykuł o nim, wykorzystującym was dla pieniędzy. Ktoś, kto go znał, powiedział prasie o nim tak trochę dużo, szczerze mówiąc. Jest tu mnóstwo komentarzy, mówiących, że jest on okropnym ojcem, że powinien odejść, że ktoś powinien zadzwonić po opiekę społeczną, że nie zasługuje na Jamiego i że zdradzam z nim Liama.

Była cała zapłakana w tym momencie i mogła powiedzieć, iż Louis również. Mogła usłyszeć, że po drugiej stronie, chłopcy też płaczą, co oznaczało, iż była na głośnomówiącym. Strasznie jest wiedzieć, że ktoś o kogo się troszczysz, czytał to wszystko o samym sobie i zadecydował się zniknąć, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał. Jasne, nie znali go zbyt długo, ale wystarczająco by stał się on częścią ich paczki, ich własnej małej rodzinki.

\- Powinien wiedzieć, że nie damy nikomu zabrać Jamiego, nawet jeżeli ktoś by próbował. Wszyscy kochamy Jamiego i wiemy, iż on jest dobrym tatą. Nie poddalibyśmy się bez walki.

Nim Danielle zdążyła odpowiedzieć, elektroniczna niania się odezwała i płacz Jamiego, był słyszany w całym mieszkaniu.

\- Lou, muszę iść. Jamie się obudził i płacze. Odwołam moje plany na resztę dnia i zostanę tu z nim. Zadzwonię do kilku przyjaciół i spytam się czy mogą się porozglądać za Harrym. Nie może być daleko, zostawił swój portfel z wszystkimi pieniędzmi i kartą kredytową.

Wciąż rozmawiała przez telefon, kiedy weszła do sypialni i zastała Jamiego, stojącego w swoim łóżeczku, czekającego aż ktoś go podniesie. Była pewna, że chodzi mu Harry’ego, nie o nią.

\- Cóż, znajdziemy sposób, aby wrócić do Londynu jak najszybciej, dobra? Proszę, tylko nie opuszczaj mieszkania, ani nic, to sprawi, że ludzie będą bardziej podejrzliwi. Jestem pewien, że Harry niedługo wróci, nie sądzę, by chciałby być bez Jamiego na długo. Prawdopodobnie po prostu chce przerwy.

Miała nadzieję, że Louis ma rację i Harry po prostu, potrzebował paru godzin na przemyślenie wszystkiego. Wiedziała jak przytłaczające, może być to, że wszyscy w kraju o tobie gadają. Kiedy zaczęła się umawiać z Liamem, była jedną z osób, o których gadano, nadal nią jest, czasami, ale nauczyła się to znosić.

\- Nie będę i miejmy nadzieję, że masz racje. Powiedz cześć reszcie chłopców ode mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla was problemem się tutaj dostać. Byłoby dobrze dla Jamiego, gdyby miał was wszystkich wokół. Zadzwoń, jak będziesz coś wiedział, dobrze?

Rozłączyli się po tym, gdy Louis powiedział, że zadzwoni, jeśli będzie wiedział, że mogą wrócić. Danielle schował telefon do swej kieszeni, nim podniosła chłopczyka, który na nią czekał.

Komentarze miały bardzo zły wpływ na Harry’ego, ale ona wiedziała, że tamci wszyscy się mylą. Harry był wspaniałym tatą i bardzo mocno kochał swojego syna. Wiedziała również, że zrobi on wszystko, aby go chronić, nawet jeżeli to oznaczało, iż musi go opuścić.

Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, ale czuła się trochę zła na niego za zostawienia syna. Oczywiście ona i chłopcy będą się, nim opiekować, ale nie wiedzą, na jak długo zniknął i czy kiedykolwiek wróci.

Jamie miałby dorastać, bez obojga rodziców wokół jak mieliby mu to wytłumaczyć? Nie mogli przecież, powiedzieć “oh, wiesz, twoja mama wyrzuciła ciebie i twojego tatę z domu, kiedy byłeś małym dzieckiem, a twój tata zostawił cię, niedługo po tym, jak się do nas, wprowadziliście” - nie mogli tego zrobić. Czy w ogóle Jamie będzie go pamiętał, gdy będzie starszy?

Przytuliła Jamiego troszeczkę mocniej, czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. Szeptała do niego, że wszystko będzie w porządku, iż z jego tatą będzie w porządku i że ten na pewno, do niego wróci. Nie była pewna czy mówiła to bardziej do siebie, czy do Jamiego, ale to działało.

Kiedy chłopczyk przestał płakać i zaczął ssać swojego kciuka, zabrała go do kuchni i usadziła go na jego dziecięcym krzesełku, by mogła mu przygotować coś do jedzenia. Zaczął popłakiwać, kiedy zauważył, że ta odchodzi od niego, ale przestał, gdy zauważył, iż nie odchodzi ona daleko. W międzyczasie zdążył zjeść i siedział na podłodze, śmiejąc się i bawiąc się jedną z zabawek kupioną przez Nialla.

Danielle uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok, nim usiadła na krześle i dzwoniła do każdego przyjaciela, który przyszedł jej na myśl. Opisała im wygląd Harry’ego i w jakich okolicach mogą go zobaczyć i że nie może być on daleko. Miała nadzieję, że któreś z nich go znajdzie i przyprowadzi z powrotem jak najprędzej. Jeśli nie ona i chłopcy będą jak najlepszymi rodzicami, jakimi mogą być dla małego chłopca. Nie tylko dla Jamiego, ale także dla Harry’ego.


	9. Rozdział 8

Wszyscy mieli nadzieję na to, że Harry wróci, ale nie zrobił tego i nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. Oni nie mogli, ani żaden z przyjaciół Danielle. Dzwonienie na policję nie wchodziło w grę, nie chcieli niczego ryzykować, to mogło się bez nich obyć. Kto wie, co się stanie z Harrym i Jamiem, jeśli ich zaangażują.

Około miesiąc po ucieczce Harry’ego, musieli się pogodzić z tym faktem, iż on nie wróci w najbliższym czasie, więc po prostu obozowali razem z Jamie’m.

Łóżeczko Jamiego zostało przeniesione do pokoju Louisa, aby nie spał sam i zabierali go ze sobą, gdziekolwiek wychodzili. Nie mogli odwołać swojej trasy, ale udało im się przekonać management, by Louis poleciał do Londynu i wrócił z Jamiem.

Management nie był zadowolony, mając ze sobą małego chłopca wszędzie ze sobą, ale tak, jak reszta ekipy, gdy tylko go poznali, od razu się w nim zakochali, tak jak zrobił to zespół. Oczarowywał wszystkich i nie było trudno znaleźć kogoś, by się nim zaopiekował, gdy oni mieli wywiad lub byli na scenie.

Jamie ma świetny kontakt z każdym, co Louis uważa za szczerze zdumiewające, biorąc pod uwagę to, że spędził pół roku na zewnątrz, tylko ze swoim tatą. Nieważne co, mały chłopiec był w stanie zasnąć na piersi każdego i w jakiś sposób stało się to, nową stroną pracy Louisa.

Każdej nocy, gdy chłopcy wychodzili, zostawał w hotelu, aby spędzić czas z Jamiem. Było świetnie, naprawdę; Louis kochał dzieci i przypominał sobie, jak był młodszy i musiał się opiekować swoimi siostrami. To przynosiło wiele wspomnień i poczuł się jak w domu, robiąc to.

Kiedy wszyscy wrócili do domu, każdy zostawał z nim, by jak najlepiej pomóc mu ze wszystkim. Wszyscy uważali to za swój obowiązek wobec niego. Liam wstawał wcześnie rano, by zmienić mu pieluszkę, wykąpać go, ubrać i nakarmić - czasem z pomocą Danielle. Potem zajmowali się nim, póki reszta się nie obudziła.

Niall i Zayn uwielbiali go, dlatego bawili się z nim tak wiele, jak mogli i próbowali jakoś nauczyć go chodzić. Wciąż był trochę niepewny i często upadał na swoją pupcię, ale śmiał się z tego, patrząc na innych, a potem się podnosił i ruszał dalej (nigdy nie poszedł jednak zbyt daleko).

Louis był bardziej jak tata, kiedy reszta była jak fajni wujkowie. Był jedynym, z którym Jamie spędzał noc, jedynym który upewniał się, że ma przez cały czas czyste butelki i ubrania. Zawsze miał listę tego, czego Jamie potrzebuje i zaraz wychodził, by coś kupić, gdy czegoś zabrakło. Żadne z nich się nie skarżyło odkąd mają go wokół i był teraz częścią ich małej rodzinki.

Ale nawet jeśli wszystko szło świetnie, bez Harry’ego, wszyscy za nim tęsknili i mogli tylko chcieć, by wszystko było z nim w porządku i by pewnego dnia do nich wrócił.

~*~

Harry wiedział, jak się ukrywać - to nie był jego pierwszy raz. Wiedział, że ludzie będą się za nim rozglądać, więc na kilka tygodni po odejściu, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Znalazł perfekcyjną kryjówkę, gdzie wiedział, że nikt nie będzie go szukał i wiedział kiedy jest odpowiedni czas na wyjście i poszukanie jedzenia. Płakał każdej nocy, bardzo tęsknił za swoim synem i nie mógł przestać myśleć o nim i o tym, jak to przegapi wszystko w jego życiu; jego pierwszy krok, pierwsze słowo, pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu i pierwszy dzień w szkole oraz wszystkie inne ważne wydarzenia.

Wiedział, że to najlepsza opcja, na którą Jamie zasłużył, ale Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że był trochę samolubny i myślał o tym, iż Jamie powinien być z nim.

Dni mijały i stawało się coraz zimniej i zimniej i cieszył się, że nie był samolubny w dniu ucieczki. Jamie mógłby nie przetrwać w takim zimnie. Nie było jeszcze tak zimno - wciąż był koniec lata, ale było znacznie zimniej niż w zeszłym roku i wiedział, że będzie padać śnieg i będzie chorobliwie zimno. Możliwe, że aż tak, że Harry tego nie przetrwa?

Nie martwił się o to aż tak bardzo, znajdzie drogę, by przetrwać. To czym się martwił, to to, jak zaoszczędzić trochę pieniędzy, by być w stanie kupić Jamiemu mały prezent na urodziny.

Ma około czterech miesięcy, by zaoszczędzić, kupić coś i znaleźć sposób, by dać mu to, nie będąc złapanym.

~*~

Chłopcy byli zaskoczeni, że ani media, ani fani nie powiedzieli słowa o zniknięciu Harry’ego, pomimo tego, iż Jamie był nadal z nimi. Wciąż było kilka paskudnych artykułów o Harrym, ale wyglądało na to, iż wszyscy myślą, że on wciąż z nimi mieszka i po prostu przestał się z nimi pokazywać.

Żadne z nich - ani nikt inny - nie powiedział słowa nikomu, oprócz Danielle i ludziom z managementu o tej sprawi, więc Louis nie był zaskoczony, gdy jego mama zadzwoniła i spytała o to, brzmiąc na wściekła i rozczarowaną. Nie dała mu nawet szansy, by się przywitać, nim nawrzeszczała na niego, przez telefon.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! Bierzesz bezdomnego chłopaka i jego dziecko do siebie? Wiesz, jak bardzo niebezpieczne to może być?

Louis westchnął i odłożył Jamiego na podłogę tak, by mógł udać się do salonu, do chłopców, kiedy on usiadł na stole kuchennym.

\- Mamy się dobrze; on jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy. Jest tylko osiemnastolatkiem, mamo, i to on na pierwszym miejscu przez nas wylądował w szpitalu, więc my potem się nim zajęliśmy. Miał złe życie i chcieliśmy mu pomóc, a on w zamian pomagał nam w domu i Jamie jest najcudowniejszym dzieckiem na świecie; wszyscy go tutaj kochamy. Poza tym, Harry już z nami nie mieszka.

Miał nadzieję, że jego mama, po prostu to zostawi i nie będzie zadawać więcej pytań, ale wiedział, że to się nie stanie; jego mama zawsze miała pytania.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że on już z wami nie mieszka? Dosłownie chwilę temu, widziałam zdjęcie, twoje i Jamiego na twitterze z podpisem, że dzisiejszego ranka byliście na zakupach. Czyżby Harry zatrzymał się w innym miejscu? Błagam, nie mów mi, że kupiliście mu mieszkanie? A ty, tak po prostu, zgodziłeś się nim opiekować? Jesteś wiecznie zajęty, powinieneś korzystać jak najwięcej z wolnego czasu, gdy go masz.

Był trochę sfrustrowany, będąc szczerym; nie sądził, że jego mama będzie tak szybka w ocenie - szczególnie, że nie słyszała jeszcze całej historii.

\- Mamo, uspokój się. Wszystko jest dobrze, Harry już z nami nie mieszka, ale Jamie wciąż tak.

Mógł usłyszeć jej rozdrażnione westchnięcie po drugiej stronie linii, ale może to coś, co sobie wyobraził.

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie weźmiesz Jamiego, jeżeli możesz - ponieważ bardzo chcę go poznać - i przyjedziesz do nas, dzisiaj wieczorem, by wyjaśnić to osobiście. Wiem, że jest późno, ale będziesz mógł przespać się u nas, jeśli chcesz. Ustawię też łóżko dla Jamiego.

Pomyślał o tym przez chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że może to zrobić. Była sobota, a po tym wszystkim wiedział, że chłopcy nie byli nigdzie od wieków, ponieważ nie chcieli zostawiać go samego z Jamiem. Ale jeżeli pojedzie odwiedzić swoją mamę, będą mogli robić cokolwiek chcą, nie martwiąc się o niego.

\- Pewnie, będę później w takim razie. Do zobaczenia niedługo.

Rozłączyli się, mówiąc sobie szybkie ‘pa’ i Louis poszedł do salonu, aby powiedzieć chłopcom o swoich planach i spakować torbę dla nich, na noc. Miejmy nadzieję, że jego mama nie będzie aż tak zmartwiona i zła o to wszystko, o czym jej powie.


	10. Rozdział 9

Tak, jak Louis obiecał, stał właśnie przed progiem swojego rodzinnego domu z torbą i Jamiem na ramionach, później tej nocy. Jego mama oczywiście nie wahała się, by przyciągnąć go do łamiącego kości uścisku, kiedy tylko otworzyła drzwi, nawet jeśli na rękach miał inną osobę. Szybko weszli do środka domu i Louis został jeszcze raz zaatakowany, nim zdążył zdjąć swoje buty. Jego siostry były bardzo podekscytowane, widząc go i kiedy pozwoliły mu odejść, ich mama zawołała ich, by umyli się przed obiadem, Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale się roześmiał na to, w jaki sposób Jamie wtulił się w niego i prawie płakał (ale nie całkiem), przez wszystkie uściski.

\- Więc, to jest ten sławny Jamie?

Podeszła do niego, aby zabrać małego chłopca z jego rąk, aby mógł ściągnąć buty i kurtkę, kiedy Jay robiła to samo z Jamiem.

\- Tak, to on. Jest słodki, prawda?

Jamie wiercił się w ramionach Jay i patrzył na Louisa, swoim zielonymi, smutnymi oczami, które przypominały mu Harry’ego, a jego ręce były wyciągnięte w stronę Louisa, aby wziął go z powrotem.

\- Na pewno jest, ale chyba za mną nie przepada.

Louis zachichotał i wziął Jamiego z powrotem i odwrócił go, nim osiedlił go na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- On lubi wszystkich, musisz po prostu zaczekać. Jest zmęczony, ponieważ nie spał przez całą drogę tutaj, ale gdy trochę odpocznie, nie będzie chciał cię opuścić, zobaczysz.

Jay nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu rozprzestrzeniającego się na jej twarzy, kiedy patrzyła na swojego syna z chłopczykiem na rękach. Zawsze wiedziała, że Louis będzie świetnym tatą pewnego dnia, a to, jak trzymał swoje siostry, kiedy był młodszy, upewniło ją w tym. Nie mogła być teraz bardziej dumna z swojego syna, wyglądał jakby był prawdziwym ojcem Jamiego.

Kiedy jej czwórka młodszych dzieci wybiegła z łazienki, powiedziała im wszystkim, aby udali się do kuchni, by mogli zjeść oraz powiedziała Louisowi, by udał się na górę, do swojego starego pokoju, aby wpierw położyć Jamiego spać, ponieważ kiwał głową, jakby miał paść w każdej chwili.

Wstawiła jedno stare łóżko jednej z dziewczynek do pokoju Louisa razem z elektroniczną nianią, tak, aby mogli go usłyszeć, gdy się obudzi. Nie było trudno położyć Jamiego spać i zaledwie 10 minut później, Louis zszedł na dół, więc mógł usiąść ze swoją rodziną i zjeść.

Obiad zawsze był chaotyczny, gdy był on w domu; trójka z dziewczyn miała mu masę ekscytujących rzeczy do powiedzenia wszystkiego w tym samym czasie i to było trudne dla Louisa, by za tym nadążyć, ale robił co tylko mógł, ponieważ nie chciał żadnej z nich zasmucić. Lottie pozostała cicho przez większość czasu i spoglądała co jakiś czas na Louisa, podczas jedzenia. Nie mówiła nic, póki trójka młodszych sióstr nie skończyła rozmawiać, zajmując się jedzeniem.

\- Lou, kogo dziecko przyniosłeś ze sobą? Zostałeś tatą i nam o tym nie powiedziałeś? Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, że miałeś dziewczynę.

Louis posłał jej mały uśmiech i przełknął jedzenie, które miał w swojej buzi, nim jej odpowiedział.

\- Nie jest moje. Będziecie pierwszymi, które dowiedzą się, że będę miał dziecko, obiecuję. Nie wątp w to, dobra? Tak właściwie, to syn mojego kolegi, ma na imię Jamie.

\- Jednego z chłopców? Liam i Danielle mają dziecko? Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?

Lottie siedziała, patrząc na niego z wielkim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy i Louis wraz z Jay nic nie mogli na to poradzić, ale się roześmiali z jej podekscytowania.

\- Nie, nie jednego z chłopców. Jestem pewny, że byś o tym wiedziała, jeśli byłoby to teraz; on ma ponad rok. Jego imię to Harry; jest kimś, kogo poznałem, parę miesięcy temu.

Tak w zasadzie nie chciał rozmawiać o Harrym, więc miał nadzieję, iż nie spyta ona o niego, ale znając jego szczęście ona to zrobi i on będzie musiał o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego go też nie przywiozłeś? Byłoby cudownie go poznać! Opiekujesz się dzieckiem dla niego?

Myślał nad tym, jak uniknąć tego tematu, jego uśmiech dawno zniknął z jego twarzy i miał nadzieję, iż nikt nie zauważył, jak bardzo się zasmucił na wzmiankę o Harrym.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Będąc szczerym, to dość skomplikowane. Harry’ego już nie ma w pobliżu, a my jesteśmy najbliższą rodziną, dlatego Jamie mieszka teraz z nami.

Nastąpiła kompletna cisza przy stole, trzy pozostałe dziewczynki, które gawędziły między sobą, przestały rozmawiać i odwróciły się w kierunku Louisa, gdy usłyszały o Harrym nie będącym w pobliżu. Daisy była tą, która odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Czy Harry umarł? Co się z nim stało?

Wszyscy z nich wyglądali na smutnych, a Phoebe wyglądała, jakby była na granic płaczu na myśl o tym, że Harry może nie żyć. Louis, życzył sobie, by żadna z nich nie pomyślała o tym, co by było, gdyby ich tata nie żył, a nie Jamiego. Znowu zapadła kompletna cisza i to było najbardziej bolesne dla Louisa; nie chciał im wyjaśniać, jak to się stało, że Jamie skończył razem z nimi, ale nie chciał również kłamać i definitywnie nie chciał im mówić, że on umarł, więc przełknął mocno i zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę. Nie chciał tylko mówić im tego przy kuchennym stole.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie zjemy najpierw, a potem przeniesiemy się do salonu, mama przyniesie kilka ciasteczek na deser i wam wszystko opowiem, dobra?

Wszyscy skinęli głowami i kontynuowali z małą pogawędka między nim a jego mamą, młodsze dziewczynki chciały po prostu jak najszybciej skończyć, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego jak najprędzej. Kiedy wszystkie skończyły, wyniosły swoje puste talerze do kuchennego zlewu i pobiegły do salonu, aby poczekać tam na Louisa. Dokończenia zajęło mu troszeczkę dłużej i kiedy byli pewni, że są sami, Jay się odezwała.

\- Zamierzasz im powiedzieć?

Louis skinął głową i wstał, tak jak jego malutkie siostrzyczki kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Tak, nie ma sensu kłamać w tej sprawie, poza tym nie chcę im mówić, że on zmarł lub coś równie strasznego, ponieważ nie jestem pewny, ale mam przeczucie, że to nieprawda i że on wróci pewnego dnia. Co jeśli powiem im, iż on nie żyje, a on zdecyduje się wrócić? Nie może magicznie wstać zza grobu, więc lepiej powiedzieć im prawdę, aby gdyby kiedyś go spotkały, wiedziały, co się stało i by unikały rozmawiania z nim o tym.

Kiedy ona również włożyła swój talerz do zlewu, podeszła do niego i go przytuliła.

\- Przyjdę prosto z ciasteczkami, więc nie waż się mówić im czegokolwiek beze mnie, nadal nie znam całej historii, a chcę ją poznać.

Oddał jej uścisk i poszedł do salonu, gdzie jego siostry cierpliwie czekały na jego przyjście i aż usiądzie pomiędzy nimi na sofie. Było ciasno, ale jakoś wszyscy się ścisnęli i zmieścili.

Kiedy ich mama wróciła wraz z ciasteczkami, Louis zaczął opowiadać im wszystko od początku. Od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył potrąconego Harry’ego przez całą drogę, aż do ostatniego telefonu od niego. Powiedział im nawet swą teorię, dlaczego Harry odszedł. Wszyscy słuchali nie mówiąc ani słowa, a kiedy skończył, wyglądali na smutnych. Louis za to miał prawie łzy w oczach. Nie myślał o tych wszystkich rzeczach zbytnio wcześniej, zawsze było coś innego, co zaprzątało jego głowę, ale tęsknił za Harrym. Tęsknił za kimś, z kim mógł porozmawiać, gdy Niall i Zayn oraz Liam z Danielle wychodzili na randki i tęsknił za widokiem Harry’ego z Jamiem. Generalnie tęsknił za widokiem Harry’ego, kręcącego się po jego mieszkaniu przez cały czas, odkąd zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Każdy miał czas, by przyswoić sobie całą tą historię, wszyscy ułożyli się bliżej siebie, więc mogli przytulić Louisa jak najlepiej w swojej pozycji.

\- Jestem pewna, że będzie dobrze, Lou. Wróci pewnego dnia. Może potrzebuje trochę czasu w samotności, z dala od uwagi, którą miał, mieszkając z tobą i oczywiście uznał, że najlepszym wyjściem dla Jamiego będzie zostanie z tobą. Mam nadzieję, że wróci niedługo, nie mogę się doczekać, aby go poznać. Brzmi na takiego miłego.

Lottie zerknęła na niego zza głowy Fizzy i uśmiechnęła się oraz ścisnęła jego rękę tak, by mogła ją chwycić. Nie mógł prosić o wspanialszą rodzinę od tej co miał i był zadowolony, że wszyscy zrozumieli sytuację, pomimo swojego młodego wieku.

Kiedy skończyli się przytulać bliźniaczki zasugerowały, aby wszyscy razem obejrzeli film. W ten o to sposób skończyli, oglądając Bambi (i Louis próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak Harry powiedział mu kiedyś, że jest to jeden z jego ulubionych filmów, pomimo tego, że był coraz starszy).

Jamie zaczął płakać w środku filmu, więc poszedł na górę do jego pokoju, by go zabrać, gdy w tym czasie jego mama poszła podgrzać słoiczek z jedzeniem dla dzieci. Nie zdążył nawet usiąść z powrotem na kanapie, nim mały chłopczyk nie zaczął skakać na jego podołku i odwrócił się do Phoebe (która przeniosła się na podłogę), aby pociągnąć ją za jej kucyka i śmiać się z tego.

Natychmiast wdał się w łaski wszystkich i wędrował z rąk od jednej siostry do kolejnej, aż do Jay, która wróciła razem z jego jedzeniem. Nie zawahał się z wspięciem się na jej podołek i szczęśliwie zjadł, kiedy reszta kończyła oglądać film. To był świetny wieczór i Louis nie żałował tego, że ich odwiedził, ani tego, iż powiedział im prawdę o Harry’m.

To pomogło mu nie denerwować się zbytnio o Harry’ego i był za to wdzięczny.


	11. Rozdział 10

Nawet gdy chowanie się było trudniejsze, ponieważ ludzie go rozpoznawali, Harry wciąż to robił. Pierwszego dnia, zaraz po zostawieniu Jamiego w mieszkaniu One Direction poszedł do swojej starej kryjówki, gdzie zazwyczaj się chował, gdy bał się, że ktoś zabierze Jamiego i nie opuszczał tego miejsca, dopóki nie był pewien, iż nikt więcej go nie rozpozna.

Zostawienie Jamiego było jedną z najstraszniejszych i przykrych rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek zrobił. Większość czasu spędził w swojej kryjówce, płacząc. Później tego roku stało się zimniej i musiał zwijać się w sobie, by utrzymać ciepło. Brak jedzenia i picia sprawił, że jego ciało było bardziej słabe i chore.

Wcześniej, gdy był tu z Jamiem, również trochę czasu zajmowało znalezienie czegoś do jedzenia, odkąd Jamie zawsze był jego priorytetem, ale zawsze miał pewność, że coś znajduje się w jego żołądku - a także, że miał coś do picia, ale nie odważył się opuścić swojej kryjówki, nie teraz.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zadecydował się wstać i opuścić swoje miejsce po może czterech albo pięciu dniach ledwo mógł stać i wszystko wokół wirowało. Mogło być to spowodowane brakiem ruchu w ostatnich dniach, ale bardziej jednak przez brak jedzenia i energii w swoim organizmie.

Wiedział, że kilkoro ludzi go rozpoznało, kiedy pokazał swą twarz pierwszy raz od ukrycia i mógł usłyszeć szepty ludzi oraz zobaczyć jak się na niego gapią, ale był pewien, że nikt nie powie nic mediom albo nie zatweetuje o tym do jednego z chłopców. Po co mieliby to robić? Dostali to, czego chcieli.

Był wystarczająco daleko od domu chłopców oraz miejsc publicznych, gdzie oni bądź ktokolwiek spędza swój wolny czas, więc był dobrej myśli. To nie oznaczało, że nie chodził do tej części miasta. Udawał się tam co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, zachowując odpowiednią odległość od ich mieszkania. Miał nadzieję, na zobaczenie Jamiego; po prostu chciał go zobaczyć naprawdę i przekonać samego siebie, że zrobił to, co należało. Mógł poczuć, że tak.

Czasami przechodził obok kiosku i ostrożnie wsuwał kilka gazet (te, które miały One Direction na okładce) pod swój płaszcz, więc mógł wrócić do swej kryjówki i przeczytać co się z nimi dzieje. Musiał wiedzieć gdzie są i co robią oraz gdzie jest Jamie i co się z nim dzieje. Kilka razy napisali coś o nim, ale niedużo (głównie o jego nieobecności) oraz czasem wspomnieli Jamiego, głównie dołączając do tego jego słodkie zdjęcia. Głównie wtedy, gdy był w parku, bawiąc się z Niallem i Zaynem albo Danielle i Liamem. Louisa nigdy tam nie było, ale Harry był przekonany, że Louis robi najwięcej z nim w domu. Harry wyrwał zdjęcia, aby schować je do kieszeni.

Harry’ego uszczęśliwiały zdjęcia jego syna i wiedział, że nawet jeśli go tam nie było, Jamie był szczęśliwy i dobrze się bawił. To była dobra rzecz i nawet jeśli, życzył sobie, by móc tam być i być jedynym, który sprawia, że był szczęśliwy; był bezpieczny.

To nie oznaczało, że za nim nie tęsknił. Tęsknił za nim cholernie mocno i czytał daty na gazetach i magazynach, więc wiedział, jaka jest data i to, że urodziny Jamiego się zbliżają. Zostało tylko parę tygodni, a Harry musiał dać mu prezent.

Jego problemem było to, że nie miał żadnych pieniędzy, wszystko, co miał, to kilka monet leżących na ziemi i kilka groszy, które ludzie wrzucili mu do kubka, kiedy go mijali. To by nie wystarczyło na prezent - nawet nie był blisko - więc musiał zaoszczędzić.

~*~

Jednego późnego wieczora, gdy chodził po alei w pobliżu kawiarni, szukając czegoś do jedzenia, poznał kobietę o imieniu Sandra. Była taka jak on, zielone oczy i kręcone włosy. Jej jednak nie były brązowe, a jasnoczerwone i Harry sądził, że wygląda w nich naprawdę ładnie.

Była miła i po tym, gdy spytała go, co on robi obok jej kawiarni i gdy szczerze się przyznał, że szukał jedzenia zaprosiła go do środka, by dać mu coś odpowiedniego. W środku było cudownie; nie było tłoczno, wręcz przeciwnie, ale wystarczająco na tę część miasta. Składało się w większości z takich osób jak Harry; ludzie, którzy prawie w ogóle nie mieli pieniędzy niektórzy z nich - Sandra mu to powiedziała, później - nie mieli domu dokładnie jak on, a ona była szczęśliwa, pomagając każdej osobie, której tej pomocy potrzebowała.

Kiedy Harry wstał i podziękował jej wylewnie za jedzenie i jej życzliwość ona zapytała się go, gdzie mieszka. Ponownie powiedział jej prawdę, że nie ma swojego miejsca do życia i że znajduje sobie różne miejsca do spania, nim nie zawędruje do miejsca, w którym zazwyczaj spędza noce.

Ona nie mogła jednak tego wytrzymać prawie wpadła w szał, ze sposobu, w jaki mówiła do niego, jaki niepoczytalny jest.

“Masz dopiero 18 lat, do chuja!” powiedziała mu, machając rękami w powietrzu jak małpa. Harry powiedział jej, że ma się dobrze, że robi to od długiego czasu i że wie, jak to wygląda, ale ona tego nie rozumiała; odmówiła mu wyjścia z jej kawiarni, a nawet poprosiła kilkoro klientów o pomoc. Zaoferowała mu zostanie z nią, gdzie będzie miał dach nad głową i swoją własną kanapę, do spania i Harry próbował jej odmówić, mówiąc, że robi ona za dużo, że on nie chce się jej narzucać, ale ona i tak nie słuchała. Powiedziała, iż będzie mógł się jej odpłacić, pomagając jej w kawiarni i że nawet zapłaci mu, za jego pracę. To sprawiło, iż Harry nie mógł odmówić, potrzebował pieniędzy na prezent dla Jamiego.

Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, po tym wszystkim i Harry uwielbiał przebywać, w towarzystwie Sandry. Była bardzo miła i przyjazna dla każdego i czuł, że może jej zaufać, więc gdy pewnej nocy, po tym, jak Harry wyszedł, by kupić dla Jamiego kartę i prezent urodzinowy powiedział jej wszystko, co się stało. Wszystko od ciąży Gabrielle do zostawienia Jamiego.

Była świetną słuchaczką i gdy płakał, przytuliła go i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze oraz iż będzie z powrotem z Jamiem w mgnieniu oka. Kiedy życzyła mu dobrej nocy i poszła spać, Harry usiadł na swojej sofie i napisał wszystko, co mu przyszło do głowy na karcie dla Jamiego. Napisał jak bardzo za nim tęskni, ale wiedział, że to najlepsza opcja z możliwych. Napisał też dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił i to, że nigdy o nim nie zapomni, nawet jeśli Jamie zapomni go pewnego dnia. I oczywiście, życzył mu wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Nigdy nie powiedział gdzie był, albo co robił, ponieważ pamiętał, że Louis wraz z resztą chłopców, przeczyta to.

Kiedy skończył pisać i prezent był zapakowany z kokardką u góry mógł wreszcie udać się spać z uśmiechem na twarzy.

~*~

Następnego dnia, po rozmowie z Sandrą o wzięciu dnia wolnego i wyjaśnieniu dlaczego zabrał prezent i kartę i ruszył w kierunku innej części miasta. Zajęło mu to kilka dobrych godzin, by dostać się tam pieszo, ale było to tego warte, jeśli istnieje szansa, że zobaczy Jamiego, kiedy tam będzie, dostarczając mu prezent.

Harry upewnił się, że podążał po wszystkich zaułkach i skrótach, mógł myśleć o tym i się upewniać, że nikt wokoło go nie rozpoznał - tak samo, jak robił to, idąc gdziekolwiek. Wspiął się przez ogrodzenie, przeczołgał pod samochodami i udał się do tylnego wejścia kompleksu, w którym mieszkali chłopcy. Dla ludzi, którzy tu nie mieszkali albo nie znali tego miejsca, byłoby trudno się tutaj dostać, odkąd potrzebny jest kod do drzwi, ale Harry zapisał go sobie, gdy tu mieszkał, więc to nie było dla niego żadnym problemem.

Robił jak najmniej hałasu, wchodząc i był bardzo ostrożny, nasłuchując czy ktoś nie idzie, ale droga zdawała się być wolna i zrobił wszystko w drodze do mieszkania chłopców, by nie zostać złapanym. Mógł usłyszeć ludzi w środku; rozmawiali i śmiali się i mógł być pewien, że słyszał Jamiego, śmiejącego się najgłośniej z nich wszystkich.

Przez kilka krótkich chwil, chciał zapukać do drzwi i wręczyć prezent osobiście, ale szybko się z tej myśli wycofał; wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie znów odejść, gdyby to zrobił. Pocałował kartę i prezent zamiast tego, kładąc je tuż obok drzwi, nim nie zapukał i nie uciekł stamtąd jak najszybciej w stronę wyjścia. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego twarzy, kiedy wyszedł, ale szybko je otarł i zaczął iść do mieszkania Sandry.

Wróci tu za dwa dni, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy swojego syna w jego urodziny, choćby na kilka chwil.


	12. Rozdział 11

To nie było niezwykłe, że ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi, ale zazwyczaj spodziewali się kogoś, odkąd ci musieli zadzwonić domofonem najpierw na dole, więc gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi Niall był trochę sceptyczny w stosunku do ich otworzenia. Zdarzało się, że niezapowiedziani ludzie pukali do ich drzwi, a gdy otwierali, był to fan (lub kilku) stojący po drugiej stronie. To go czasami przerażało, gdy był jedynym otwierającym drzwi, ponieważ fani często byli nieobliczalni.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, lecz tym razem spotkała go mała niespodzianka, ponieważ nikogo tam nie było. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie poczekał, aż on otworzy drzwi albo nie schował się w rogu lub gdziekolwiek, ponieważ to by było dziwne, gdyby ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi i by go tu nie było. Uznał, że był to fan, który chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy to ich mieszkanie. Chciał już zamknąć drzwi i wrócić do środka, kiedy te zderzyły się z czymś na podłodze. Kiedy spojrzał na dół, aby zobaczyć co to, zobaczył tam kartkę i prezent.

To był prosty kartonik na prezenty, zapakowany w papier w samochodziki i owinięty czerwoną wstążką. Karta była na wierzchu i kiedy się schylił mógł jasno zobaczyć imię Jamiego na pierwszej stronie, łącznie z datą. Szybko podniósł paczkę i upewnił się, że kartka nie spadła, nim wszedł do mieszkania i wrócił do salonu, gdzie Louis siedział na sofie wraz z Jamiem na swoim podołku, oglądając przypadkowe kreskówki.

\- Kto to był?

Nie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Nialla, więc nie spostrzegł prezentu, który trzymał Niall, zamiast tego był skupiony na głaskaniu włosów Jamiego, mając nadzieje, że to pomoże mu szybko zasnąć.

\- Właściwie to nikt, ale to leżało przed drzwiami. Myślę, że musisz to zobaczyć.

Louis ostrożnie wymknął się spod Jamiego i położył go na kanapie, wokół kilku poduszek i kocy, tak aby wciąż mógł oglądać telewizję, a on mógł zejść z sofy bez problemu i udać się za Niallem do kuchni.

\- Co to jest?

\- Myślę, że to prezent dla Jamiego. Data napisana na kopercie jest dwa dni od dzisiaj, więc zgaduję, że wtedy są jego urodziny?

\- Od kogo to?

\- Nie wiem, nie otworzyłem tego jeszcze. Nie sądzisz czasem, że to od Harry’ego?

Obydwoje ostrożnie przypatrywali się kartce, żaden z nich nie odważył się jej do tej pory dotknąć, tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie chciał wiedzieć od kogo jest ta kartka. Wiedzieli, że istnieje szansa, że to od Harry’ego, a to by oznaczało, iż Harry był przed ich mieszkaniem, a oni go przegapili. Louis chciałby, żeby tego nie zrobili, żeby może Liam lub Zayn albo nawet Danielle akurat wchodzili i go tu złapali, albo żeby Harry nie zdążył odejść, nim Niall otworzył drzwi.

Sięgnął po kopertę nie odpowiadając Niallowi i ostrożnie wyciągnął z niej kartę; nie chcąc niczego zniszczyć. To była mała, słodka karteczka z pluszowymi misiami na okładce i wielkim ‘I LOVE YOU’, napisanym na brzuchu największego z nich.

Niall okrążył stół i patrzył, jak Louis otwiera kartę. Nie było trudno zobaczyć kto to napisał - obydwoje rozpoznali pismo, poza tym po przeczytaniu pierwszej linijki wszystko stało się jasne. Żaden z nich nie chciał tego przeczytać na głos, więc bezgłośnie uznali, że zrobią to w ciszy, tylko dla samych siebie.

“Kochany Jamie,

Wiem, że nie możesz tego przeczytać, ale zgaduję, iż jeden z chłopców przeczyta to za ciebie, lecz to nie powstrzyma mnie, aby napisać to bezpośrednio do ciebie.

Naprawdę przepraszam, za opuszczenie cię. Przyrzekam, że tego nie chciałem, ale wiem, że na dłuższą metę to najlepsze wyjście dla nas obojga. Wiem, iż Louis, Niall, Zayn, Liam i Danielle dobrze się tobą opiekują - nawet lepiej ode mnie. Kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko inne na świecie i nie dam nikomu cię skrzywdzić. To jest moja droga, by utrzymać cię bezpiecznym i cię chronić. Jeśli byłbyś ze mną, nie mógłbym ci nigdy zagwarantować czy będziesz bezpieczny, czy nie, teraz wiem to na pewno. Może pewnego dnia, zobaczę cię ponownie, mam nadzieję, że będzie to niedługo, ponieważ bardzo za tobą tęsknię. Nie ma dnia, w którym bym nie myślał o tobie albo o tym, co robisz i próbuję czytać jak najwięcej o tobie w gazetach i magazynach. Jesteś naprawdę sławny.

Pamiętaj, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę i mam nadzieję, że ty też o mnie nie zapomnisz, nawet jeżeli teraz jesteś taki malutki. Kiedy będziesz w stanie to przeczytać, proszę, daj chłopakom i Danielle wielki uścisk ode mnie i podziękuj im za wszystko. Powiedz im, że przepraszam, iż zostawiłem cię z nimi, ale wiem, że wykonują świetną pracę z tobą.

Wszystkiego najlepszego i mam nadzieję, że prezent ci się spodoba.

Kocham, twój tata.”

W mieszkaniu zapanowała kompletna cisza, słychać było tylko grający telewizor, który oglądał Jamie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć odnośnie tego, co przeczytali, ale po kilku minutach ciszy Niall był pierwszym, który otworzył swe usta.

\- Więc, mamy teraz pewność, że to na urodziny Jamiego i mamy dwa dni, aby zorganizować mu przyjęcie urodzinowe. Nie potrzebujemy niczego wielkiego, kończy dwa lata, więc tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele i rodzina. Mogę zadzwonić do mojej, ty do swojej i może Liam i Zayn zapytają swoje. Potem tylko jeszcze Danielle, Lou, Lux i Tom? I kilku innych ludzi z naszej ekipy, a i band oczywiście. Jamie jest teraz częścią naszej rodziny i potrzebuje prawdziwej imprezy urodzinowej. Będzie świetnie, to jest to, czego Harry chciał; normalnego dzieciństwa. Co o tym sądzisz?

Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż Niall miał rację i że Jamie zasługuje na prawdziwe przyjęcie urodzinowe i to będzie zabawa dla nich wszystkich. To będzie droga, aby prawidłowo przywitać Jamiego, w swojej rodzinie, nawet jeśli jest jej częścią już od kilku miesięcy. Nie potrzebowali niczego wielkiego tak jak Niall powiedział, tylko rodzina i przyjaciele oraz obiad i ciasto wraz z prezentami i szczęśliwym chłopcem. Wiedział, że spodobałoby się to Harry’emu, gdyby tam był.

\- Zadzwonię do Zayna i Liama, aby powiedzieć im to, co się stało, a ty zadzwoń do swoich rodziców i brata, aby zarezerwowali swoje bilety, co nie. To może być trochę trudne, by po prostu przylecieć tu z Irlandii, ale będzie dobrze.

Przez resztę dnia, obdzwaniali swoje rodziny i przyjaciół, aby powiedzieć im co się szykuje i zaprosić ich wszystkich na świętowanie z Jamiem. Byli szczęśliwi, mogąc w tym uczestniczyć co sprawiło, że Louis też był szczęśliwy, iż poświęcą swój czas i wysiłek, aby sprawić, żeby Jamie poczuł się jak w rodzinie.

Kiedy Liam i Zayn ostatecznie wrócili do domu, wszyscy usiedli, aby przedyskutować temat przewodni i jak to wszystko zrobić. Patrząc na prezent i kartkę od Harry’ego, tematem były pluszowe misie, zadecydowali więc pójść w tym kierunku i zaczęli rozglądać się za miejscem, w którym upieką dla nich ciasto w kształcie misia w tak krótkim czasie. W samym środku tego wszystkiego zadecydowali również, że będzie to przyjęcie kostiumowe i znów zaczęli dzwonić do każdego, kogo zaprosili, mówiąc im, że muszą się trochę przebrać za pluszowego misia. Nie mogli przestać się śmiać, wyobrażając sobie, jak oni wszyscy będą wyglądać w swoich kostiumach.

Po tym, gdy zastanawiali się, czy kupić Jamiemu wielki prezent od nich wszystkich, czy pięć małych, ostatecznie zdecydowali się na jeden duży prezent od wszystkich i jeden mały prezent od każdego. Nic się nie stanie Jamiemu jak dostanie dużo prezentów - zasługuje na to wszystko. Upewnili się, że prezent od Harry’ego jest schowany głęboko w szafce Louisa do czasu przyjęcia i kontynuowali planować resztę przyjęcia. Louis miał największy uśmiech na swojej twarzy przez cały czas. Robili dla Jamiego najlepsze przyjęcie kiedykolwiek i Harry byłby szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że jego syn ma świetnie urodziny.

I może kiedyś, Harry się o tym dowie. Już Louis o to zadba.


	13. Rozdział 12

Urodziny Jamiego były wielkim sukcesem i wszystko poszło tak, jak zaplanowali. Każdy, kto był zaproszony, pojawił się z masą prezentów i w znakomitym nastroju. Jamie był przekazywany od jednej osoby do drugiej, dostając uściski, buziaczki i życzenia urodzinowe od każdego i miał największy uśmiech kiedykolwiek, gdy otwierał wszystkie swoje prezenty.

Przed przyjęciem Louis wyszedł, aby kupić Jamiemu do ubrania kostium pluszowego misia. On, tak jak i reszta dzieci, wyglądali przesłodko w swoich strojach. Jego siostry, siostry Zayna i Lux, pomalowały nawet swoje twarze na związane z tym rzeczy. On wraz z chłopcami również kupił pełen kostium dla nich, kiedy reszta dorosłych miała na sobie tylko fragmenty. Będąc szczerym, to było trochę śmieszne do oglądania, ale wszyscy się z tego śmiali i brali udział w zabawie.

Louis upewnił się, że zrobił dużo zdjęć podczas imprezy i umieścił je na twitterze i instagramie, aby fani byli szczęśliwi. Wiedział, iż kilka z nich znajdzie się jutro w gazetach lub czasopismach, tak, jak tego chciał; wiedział, że w jakiś sposób Harry je zobaczy.

Był smutny, że Harry nie świętował wraz z nimi, szczerze mówiąc myślał, że Harry pojawi się tu, by zobaczyć szczęśliwego Jamiego. Prawdopodobnie zaprotestowałby na każdy otrzymany prezent, ale pod koniec byłby szczęśliwy, ponieważ jego syn by taki był, a tylko to się dla niego liczyło. Louis życzył sobie, by był szczęśliwy, widząc, że Jamie miał co najmniej swoją imprezę urodzinową.

Kiedy przyjęcie się skończyło i wszyscy goście wraz z mamami i Danielle poszli do domu, Louis położył Jamiego spać oraz udał się na balkon, by zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Kostium był trochę za gorący w środku i cieszył się, że wszystko się skończyło i mógł go zdjąć, bo biedny Jamie cały się spocił, gdy go zdejmował, aby położyć go do łóżka.

Louis wyjrzał na widok miasta i nie mógł przestać myśleć o Harrym, będącym gdzieś tam na zewnątrz; najprawdopodobniej sam może głodny i przestraszony. To przerażało go, kiedy o tym myślał i próbował wyobrazić sobie co by było, gdyby wszystko się odwróciło - gdyby to on mieszkał na ulicy, mając osiemnaście lat, nie wiedząc, czy będzie miał wystarczająco jedzenia, aby przeżyć następny tydzień czy nawet dzień.

Był pewien, że by nie przetrwał. Nie był jak Harry; Harry był silny i odważny i zrobiłby wszystko dla osoby, którą kocha. Louis oczywiście też, ale nie mógłby być w tym dobry i podziwiał Harry’ego za jego odwagę. Życzył sobie, by Harry nie bał się tego, co inni ludzie o nim myślą i robił to, co czuje, że powinien zrobić.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry by nie odszedł, gdyby nie przeczytał tamtego artykułu i komentarzy i wiedział, iż Harry byłby tu wraz z nimi i byłby szczęśliwy. Zostawienie Jamiego było najprawdopodobniej najcięższą dla niego decyzją w cały jego życiu, przynajmniej tak wynikało przez telefon, gdy zadzwonił. Rozumiał dlaczego; wiedział, że Jamie to jedyna osoba w życiu Harry’ego, o którą on się wciąż troszczył i nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby miał wybór.

Powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu, że będzie dobrze; że nie powinien wierzyć w pozbawione sensu rzeczy napisane przez ludzi o nim w internecie i by nie śledził tego, co mówią. Powinien to wiedzieć, że jego życie było zagrożone kilka razy, ale wciąż żyje.

Nie jest łatwo żyć w świetle reflektorów - wiedział to, ale mógł pomóc Harry’emu jak najbardziej to możliwe, aby poczuł, że tu należy. Chciał, by Harry wrócił, więc mógłby mu to powiedzieć i upewnić się, iż czuje się bezpiecznie przez cały czas. Nie dałby nikomu zabrać mu Jamiego lub zrobienia z nim czegokolwiek - chroniłby ich dwójkę.

\- Cześć.

Nie zadał sobie trudu, aby się odwrócić, kiedy Liam przeszedł przez drzwi i stanął obok niego. Byli cicho przez chwilę, słuchając dźwięków na zewnątrz pojedynczych samochodów przejeżdżających obok ich budynków i dalszej części śródmieścia. Słyszeli śmieszną pogawędkę dochodzącą z ich mieszkania.

\- Myślisz o Harrym, prawda?

Odwrócił się w kierunku Liama i zamrugał jakby nie wyłapał tego, co on powiedział. Chociaż nie widział, że tak łatwo jest to z niego wyczytać albo Liam akurat jest dobry w czytaniu jego myśli, ale znowu; Liam był jedynym, który zwracał uwagę na wszystko i wiedział, kiedy wyciągnąć temat na powierzchnię. Niall, Zayn i on byliby straceni bez Liama - Liam był często jedynym, który wiedział co powiedzieć, by sprawić, byś poczuł się lepiej.

\- Czy to naprawdę takie oczywiste?

Liam zaśmiał się lekko i pochylił się bliżej Louisa, by mogli stykać się ramionami.

\- Nie, nie musisz się martwić. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek inny oprócz mnie by to zauważył, ale mogę zauważyć, że nie zachowujesz się tak jak zwykle ostatnio, a dokładnie odkąd odszedł Harry.

Louis westchnął. Wiedział, że nie da rady ukryć czegokolwiek przed Liamem - nie jeśli, nawet nie próbował. Liam widzi wszystko przez cały czas i rozumie Louisa lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- To po prostu trudne, wiesz? Tęsknie za nim jak szalony i to przerażające, ponieważ nie znam go zbyt długo, ale dopasował się i stał częścią naszej rodziny i chciałbym mu pomóc.

\- Lou, my wszyscy chcemy mu pomóc. Też za nim tęsknię i wiem, że Niall i Zayn też. Słyszałem kiedyś, jak rozmawiali o nim, kiedy myśleli, że są sami. Zayn płakał, na litość boską! Nawet Danielle za nim tęskni; cały czas próbuje go znaleźć i obdzwania wszystkich, których zna i prosi, by mieli oczy otwarte i rozglądali się za nim.

Wiedział, że to prawda, że nie był jedynym, który tęskni, ale czuł, jakby był trochę bliżej z Harrym niż reszta, odkąd był jedynym, który odwiedzał go w szpitalu i upewniał się, iż czuje się dobrze w domu, kiedy zostawał z nimi. Był również tym, który był najbardziej odpowiedzialny za Jamiego, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni pomagali bardzo dużo.

\- Wiesz, nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem, nawet Danielle, ale sądzę, że ty zasługujesz na to, aby wiedzieć. Zatrudniłem kogoś, by pomógł nam znaleźć Harry’ego. Poznałem ją na imprezie w zeszłym roku i pamiętałem, że pracowała dla policji kilka lat temu i iż działa pod przykryciem, więc uznałem, że może nam pomóc. Zadzwoniłem do niej parę dni po tym, jak Harry odszedł i zgodziła się nam pomóc. Rozgląda się za Harrym, kiedy my rozmawiamy.

Louis odwrócił się, by odpowiednio spojrzeć na Liama; zszokowanie, było łatwo widzialne na jego twarzy. Dlaczego nie został o tym poinformowany wcześniej? Dlaczego dopiero teraz usłyszał to po raz pierwszy? Harry odszedł trzy miesiące temu, na litość boską, powinien wiedzieć o tym. Zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć. Ale znowu, powinien wiedzieć, że Liam zrobi coś na własną rękę; to był typowy Liam nie powie nic nikomu na temat czegoś dużego na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Jeśli nikt nie wiedział, w rezultacie nikt nie mógł być zraniony ani rozczarowany. Czasem był inteligentny.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś od niej? Znalazła go albo chociaż widziała?

\- Nie wiem, powiedziała mi przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, żeby było to, jak najbardziej wiarygodne, więc nawet jeśli go znalazła; chce się najpierw czegoś o nim dowiedzieć i sprawić by czuł się bezpiecznie wokół niej tak, by mógł się przed nią otworzyć, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora, powie mi. Nie wolno mi do niej dzwonić, więc muszę jej zaufać i czekać aż ona zadzwoni jako pierwsza.

\- A co jeśli ona cię wykiwa? Zapłaciłeś jej już?

\- Nie zrobi tego. Ufam jej. Zapłaciłem jej tylko połowę, by pokryło koszty znalezienia, zamaskowania i czegokolwiek potrzebnego do wtopienia się w tłum i sprawienia, by Harry jej zaufał.

\- Ale dlaczego zabroniła ci do siebie dzwonić?

\- Tylko po to, byśmy nie zostali przyłapani. Co by było, gdyby rozmawiała akurat z Harrym, gdybym zadzwonił? Albo gdyby ona była po prysznicem, a Harry mógłby zobaczyć, kto dzwoni? Lub jeszcze gorzej; odebrałby połączenie. To wszystko w celu bezpieczeństwa i aby Harry nie uciekł. Uwierz mi; zadzwoni w odpowiednim czasie, obiecuję.

\- Wiem, wiem. Po prostu się martwię i naprawdę chcę, by Harry był bezpieczny.

Liam odwrócił się i pochylił się, więc mógł objąć Louisa ramieniem i przytulić go, z kolei ten ochoczo to przyjął i oddał uścisk.

\- Wiem, że tak jest, ale teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać i jak najlepiej opiekować się Jamiem, gdy go nie ma. To najlepszy sposób, jaki znam, by pomóc Harry’emu, kiedy nie ma go tu i nie możemy mu pomóc bezpośrednio.

\- Tak, dzięki Li.

\- Nie myśl o tym, zawsze tu jestem, gdybyś chciał o czymś porozmawiać albo po prostu by ktoś cię przytulił. Pamiętaj o tym, dobrze? A teraz chodź; wejdźmy do środka. Nasze mamy prawdopodobnie już dawno temu skończyły sprzątać i siedzą w salonie z butelkami wina i wymieniają się żenującymi historyjkami o nas.

Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale roześmiał się i trzymając się mocno ręki Liama wszedł z powrotem do środka do salonu. Liam był z pewnością jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół, jakich kiedykolwiek miał.


	14. Rozdział 13

Znalezienie Harry’ego było tak trudne, jak Sandra myślała, że będzie; spytała swoich przyjaciół, czy nie pożyczyliby jej kawiarni tak, by mogła udawać, że jest jej i zatrudnić Harry’ego, jeśli miałaby taką szansę. Miała również całkiem przyzwoite mieszkanie w okolicy z dużą ilością przestrzeni dla dwóch osób. Stali klienci zgodzili się przebrać i wyglądać trochę obskurnie; tak, by wyglądali na takich, co są bardziej jak Harry.

W rzeczywistości sprowadzenie Harry’ego nie było takie trudne, upewniła się, że jest otwarte przez cały czas i że duża ilość lampek z tyłu, więc przy śmietnikach jest łatwo widoczna. Kiedy przestudiowała jego zdjęcie i wiedziała jak on wygląda, natychmiast go zauważyła jak przechodził obok kawiarni i się cofnął.

Kiedy miała go już w środku i dała mu jedzenie oraz coś do picia, mogła zobaczyć, jak bardzo wrażliwy był. Miał wielkie wory pod oczami; wyglądał na wyczerpanego i brudnego i była pewna, iż mogła zobaczyć kilka robaków w włosach Harry’ego, ale chciała mu pomóc. Obiecała Liamowi i Liam zapłacił jej, by z Harrym było wszystko w porządku, więc zamierza zrobić wszystko, by to zrobić.

Udało się jej przekonać go, by został z nią na jakiś czas, gdy zapewniła mu najlepszą opcję, póki nie spróbuje przekazać go z powrotem Liamowi i reszcie. Próbował odejść, ale reszta gości złapała go i zablokowała drzwi i nie puszczała, póki się nie zgodził. Obiecała mu nawet pracę, by był to sposób na płacenie jej za mieszkanie z nią. Czuła, że to go przekona i w końcu się zgodził.

Posiadanie Harry’ego wokół nie było wcale złe; był bardzo miły i pomagał jej dużo w mieszkaniu i kawiarni, długo jej zajęło uwierzenie w to, że to co Liam jej o nim powiedział, było prawdą. Jeśli tak było, nie rozumiała dlaczego. Był najsłodszym chłopakiem jakiegokolwiek spotkała, a spotkała ich dużo.

Chciała go lepiej poznać, dowiedzieć się, co myśli i co takiego mu się stało, że ma taki punkt widzenia, kiedy nareszcie z nią usiadł i powiedział jej prawdę o swoim życiu oraz o tym, co zrobił, zrozumiała sytuację o niebo lepiej - co sprawiło, że przemyślała plan o tym, jak sprowadzić Harry’ego z powrotem do jego syna i Liama; musieli tylko poczekać na odpowiednią chwilę, nim wprowadzą to w życie; nie chciała po prostu z tym wypaść i sprawić, że Harry czułby się niepewnie.

~*~

Harry powrócił przed mieszkanie chłopców, dokładnie w dzień urodzin Jamiego, ale wcale nie widział swojego syna. Zamiast tego widział masę ludzi wchodzących i wychodzących przebranych za pluszowe misie, a przynajmniej z jakąś jego częścią. Zorientował się (lub miał nadzieję), że ubrali się tak na przyjęcie urodzinowe Jamiego, ale nie mógł być pewny. Stał tam przez parę godzin, chowając się za krzakami i upewniając się, że nikt go nie widzi, gdy odchodził, rzucił ostatnie smutne spojrzenia na mieszkanie, mocno rozczarowany. Chciał tylko zobaczyć swojego syna na parę chwil w jego urodziny.

Następnego dnia, gdy pracował w kawiarni i serwował staremu i raczej stałemu klientowi, który czytał gazetę. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył pierwszą stronę. Było tam wielkie zdjęcie i nawet jeśli nie mógł dobrze zobaczyć pod kątem, wiedział że to zdjęcie Louisa i Jamiego. Może wyszli gdzieś wczoraj i Harry ich przegapił?

\- Przepraszam pana? Będzie miał pan coś przeciwko, jeżeli pożyczę gazetę na sekundkę? Jest tutaj coś, co chciałbym przeczytać.

\- Tak, pewnie. Skończyłem już, jedyną interesującą rzeczą dla mnie były komiksy. Możesz ją zatrzymać.

Podał Harry’emu gazetę, a ten mu podziękował i skończył jego zamówienie, nim zdecydował się wziąć przerwę, zeby móc przeczytać, co takiego tam napisali.

“LOUIS TOMLINSON I ONE DIRECTION ŚWIĘTUJĄ URODZINY JAMIEGO”

Louis Tomlinson wraz z chłopcami z One Direction niedawno zyskali nieoczekiwanego członka ich grupy i świętowali jego drugie urodziny w ten weekend. Ich rodzina oraz przyjaciele byli widziani w ich mieszkaniu, jak i wokół niego, przebrani. Nawet chłopcy byli widziani, gdy je kupowali. Tomlinson również zamieścił kilka fotek z nocy na instagramie, kiedy trwała impreza.

Mały Jamie również miał swój własny kostium i był ubrany od stóp do głów w kostium misia. Czy to nie urocze?

Zastanawiamy się - i jestem pewien, że wielu o tym myślało - czy tata Jamiego wciąż znajduje się wokół? Nie widzieliśmy go od dawna, a Jamie zawsze jest widziany poza mieszkaniem z jednym z chłopców, zamiast ze swoim własnym ojcem. Boi się wyjść czy po prostu zniknął? Sądzimy, że nie ma go tam już i zostawił swojego syna z chłopcami z One Direction, ponieważ to było łatwe wyjście.

Harry miał łzy w oczach, gdy skończył czytać. Nie zostawił swojego syna po to, bo to było łatwe wyjście - nie miał wyboru. Rozejrzał się po stronie, gdzie umieszczone były zdjęcia z przyjęcia. Wyglądało na to, iż było tam naprawdę sporo ludzi; nie wiedział, ale miał podejrzenie, kim mogą być. Więcej łez zaczęło wypływać z jego oczu na zdjęcie Jamiego otwierającego prezent od niego.

\- Harry, co się stało?

Zauważył, że Sandra weszła, ale nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, by wstać lub zamknąć gazetę.

\- Jest tu artykuł o Louisie, Jamiem i o mnie, cała strona jest wypełniona zdjęciami z przyjęcia urodzinowego Jamiego. Tak bardzo chciałbym tam być, by zobaczyć, jak szczęśliwą jest osobą, ale mnie tam nie ma i nigdy nie będzie.

Płakał jeszcze bardziej i Sandra usiadła obok niego, więc mogła go pocieszyć.

\- Nie mów tak Harry. Zobaczysz go niedługo i nie przegapisz już żadnych jego urodzinowych przyjęć, obiecuję.

\- Skąd wiesz? To nie jest tak, że mogę po prostu wrócić do mieszkania Louisa i zażądać zobaczenia mojego syna. Cóż mógłbym, nie może on. Prawdopodobnie nienawidzą mnie za to co zrobiłem.

\- Nie nienawidzą cię, jestem pewna, że chcą, żebyś wrócił.

\- Jestem pewny, że nie. Jedyna rzeczą, którą muszę zrobić, to wrócić do pracy.

Nim Sandra mogła go zatrzymać i kontynuować rozmowę; Harry wstał i opuścił kuchnię, gdzie siedzieli. Zostawił gazetę obok, więc podniosła ją i zaczęła czytać. To było oczywiste, że Harry bardzo tęskni za swoim synem i może nawet za chłopcami z One Direction też, ale Sandra wiedziała, że artykuł o nim był rzeczą, która go zatrzymała. Obydwoje Liam i Harry powiedzieli jej dlaczego on opuścił mieszkanie na pierwszym miejscu i co przeczytał.

Powiedziała mu, iż nic by się nie stało; że nic by się nie stało mu ani Jamiemu, a ludzie są po prostu głupi i zazdrośni. Powiedziała mu, iż powinien ich zwyczajnie zignorować, ale po jego reakcji lub po tym, co zrobił dzisiaj było oczywiste, że wciąż ma problem z zignorowaniem mediów.

Sandra wiedziała, że musi dokończyć swój plan trochę szybciej i zrobienie tego w urodziny Harry’ego, to za dużo czasu. Może święta Bożego Narodzenia będą lepszą opcją? Pozostało tylko kilka miesięcy, a jej wciąż pozostanie masa czasu, aby poznać lepiej Harry’ego i wprowadzić swój plan szybciej z pomocą Liama i reszty chłopców.

Była pozytywnie nastawiona do pracy i że Harry przekona się do życia z nimi, niż na ulicy, jak myślał. Ponieważ to zrobił, Harry jest wspaniałą osobą i powinien zrozumieć, dlaczego zatrudnili ją, by sprowadziła go z powrotem.

Harry Styles nie będzie dłużej nieszczęśliwy; nieważne, co inni ludzie powiedzą. Będzie szczęśliwy na końcu, tak jak na to zasługuje.


	15. Rozdział 14

Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co dokładnie zamierza zrobić z Harrym, upewniła się, że nie ma go w domu, nim zadzwoniła do Liama i powiedziała mu, iż podjedzie. Napisała notkę dla Harry’ego, by się o nią nie martwił i zostawiła ją na stole w kuchni, więc będzie mógł ją zobaczyć i wyszła. Nigdy nie była w mieszkaniu Liama ani w ogóle w pobliżu tak luksusowych, jak zgadywała, że oni mają, była lekko zaskoczona, kiedy Liam zadzwonił do niej prosząc o pomoc.

Poznała go po prostu na imprezie, na którą miała szczęście być zaproszona i skończyli, rozmawiając ze sobą. Pytał o jej życie i odpowiedziała mu, mówiąc kilka szczegółów. To nie było nic dużego i nie sądziła, że Liam do niej zadzwoni i poprosi o coś takiego. Szczególnie kiedy powiedziała mu, iż już w tym nie pracuje. Na szczęście się zgodziła; słyszała desperację w jego głosie przez telefon i mogła z pewnością powiedzieć, że to było dla niego ważne, więc nie zajęło jej długo zgodzenie się, potem już było łatwo.

Kiedy przyjechała, Liam czekał na nią przed budynkiem i powiedział jej, by zaparkowała w garażu i iż tam się spotkają, aby zaprowadzić ją do mieszkania. Zrobiła to, co powiedział i kiedy wyszła ze swojego samochodu Liam już tam był, więc razem udali się w kierunku mieszkania. Powiedział jej, że Louis, Niall i Zayn wiedzą co zrobił i iż czekają w mieszkaniu, więc razem będą mogli ustalić plan działania.

Kiedy dostali się do mieszkania, przywitała się ze wszystkimi, a potem usiedli wszyscy razem w salonie i nie tracąc czasu powiedziała to co chciała powiedzieć.

\- Po pierwsze; zamierzam to zrobić w okolicach świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Początkowo chciałam to zrobić w jego urodziny, ale mogę zobaczyć, jak bardzo jest teraz zraniony, więc nie chcę czekać tak długo. To byłby wspaniały świąteczny prezent dla niego, prawdopodobnie dla Jamiego również.

Louis wyprostował się na krześle, na którym siedział, kiedy ona wspomniała Harry’ego będącego zranionym.

\- Więc spotkałeś go częściej niż kilka razy? Wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie się zatrzymał?

\- Ma się dobrze, ale tak jak powiedziałam; jest bardzo zraniony z powodu tego, co się stało. Oprócz tego jest w porządku. Mieszka ze mną, więc widzę go codziennie, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć gzie. Wiem, że chcecie go zobaczyć, ale nie mogę wam jeszcze na to pozwolić - nie sądzę, że on jest na to gotowy. Jest kruchy oraz przestraszony i zobaczenie was zbyt szybko, może sprawić, że odejdzie dalej, ale mogę was zapewnić, iż nie musicie się o nic martwić. Ma teraz pracę, ma trochę pieniędzy dla siebie i zaledwie dzisiaj rano powiedział mi, że już planuje co wam i Jamiemu kupić na święta.

Posiedzieli trochę dłużej i przedyskutowali cały plan oraz upewnili się, że wszystko się zgadza i że każdy wiedział, co od niego oczekiwano w związku z planem. Pozostało trochę mniej niż dwa miesiące do świąt, ale było o wiele lepiej zaplanować to naprzód i być pewnym, że wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli, nim się z tym uporają. W ten sposób mogli coś zmienić, gdyby coś poszło źle lub gdyby musieli przesunąć termin. Kiedy Louis poszedł zaopiekować się Jamiem, który spał, ale zaczął płakać - Niall zasugerował, by pomyśleli o tym, aby zrobić to w urodziny Louisa, jako świąteczny prezent dla Harry’ego i urodzinowy dla Louisa, ale mieli czas, by to przedyskutować, nim Louis wrócił z Jamiem na rękach.

Kiedy Jamie był bardziej przytomny oraz został nakarmiony i przebrany, Niall i Zayn zabrali go od Louisa i Louis zapytał Sandrę czy mogliby porozmawiać na osobności, ponieważ jest coś, o co chciałby zapytać, a nie chce, aby chłopcy słyszeli. Zgodziła się i obydwoje udali się na balkon zaraz po tym, gdy Louis zrobił herbatę.

\- Nie okłamujesz nas, prawda? On naprawdę z tobą mieszka?

\- Louis, wiem że może być trochę ciężko w to uwierzyć, skoro mnie nie znasz, ale zaufaj mi; nie kłamię. Powinieneś również zaufać Liamowi, że zrobił właściwą rzecz, ponieważ tak jest. Harry faktycznie ze mną mieszka - udało mi się go przekonać pierwszej nocy, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Dużo mi o tobie powiedział, wiesz. Jak bardzo za tobą tęskni i jak dobry byłeś dla niego. To naprawdę świetne; jest fantastycznym facetem i zasługuje na odpowiednie traktowanie.

\- Wiem, ale nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że go znalazłaś. Mamy ludzi, którzy rozglądają się za nim od wieków bez skutku, jak zrobiłaś to tak łatwo?

\- Wiedziałam gdzie szukać i stworzyłam plan. Pamiętaj, iż nie robię tego po raz pierwszy, szukałam już zbiegłych nastolatków i oni jakoś zawsze udają się w te same miejsca, ponieważ myślą, że nikt ich tam nie znajdzie. Harry robił to przez jakiś czas, ponieważ bał się, iż ludzie go rozpoznają i nie wychodził, póki był pewien, że nikt go nie wyda. Jest mądrym dzieckiem, ale również wrażliwym i samotnym co ułatwia zbliżenie się do niego. To może być dobrą rzeczą albo złą, dopóki nie wiesz, kogo tak naprawdę spotkasz, ale miał szczęście.

\- Myślisz, że twój plan zadziała?

\- Tak; tylko potrzebuję troszkę więcej czasu, by sprawić, czy mi bardziej zaufał i będzie dobrze. Już mi ufa, więc nie będzie to problemem w okolicach świąt.

Louis odwrócił się w jej kierunku, więc stali ramię w ramię na balkonie, położył swą filiżankę na poręczy, więc mógł ją przytulić.

\- Dziękuję, za robienie tego. Po prostu bardzo za nim tęsknię i chcę, aby widział, jak Jamie dorasta i to naprawdę wiele dla mnie i dla reszty znaczy to, że to robisz i że przyprowadzisz go z powrotem. Bardzo to doceniam.

Na początek oddała mu uścisk, lecz potem się odsunęła, aby móc spojrzeć w jego oczy.

\- Nie martw się tym, dobrze? Będzie dobrze i będziecie mieli Harry’ego z powrotem niedługo. Po prostu rób to, co musisz i zostaw mi martwienie się o resztę.

Skinął głową i skończyli, stojąc tu troszeczkę dłużej, zwykle rozmawiając i wymieniając się wspomnieniami o Harrym, nawet jeśli nie było tego dużo. Kiedy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, Sandra zorientowała się, że czas już iść, nie chciała martwić Harry'ego zbyt bardzo skoro był już w domu od paru godzin po pracy. Przytuliła więc Louisa i pożegnała się z resztą i wróciła do swojego mieszkania.

Może powinna porozmawiać więcej z resztą chłopców, oczekując Louisa i przedyskutować sugestię Nialla na temat urodzin Louisa. To na pewno będą jego najlepsze urodziny.


	16. Rozdział 15

Harry usiadł na środku salonu z papierami, listami i długopisami wokół niego, to był pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, odkąd poświęcał swój czas, by stworzyć listę, co kupić innym na święta i pierwszy raz, gdy kupował prezenty dla kogoś spoza swojej rodziny. Był prawdopodobnie bardziej podekscytowany, niż powinien, ale to, co sprawiało to wyjątkowym dla niego to to, że był w stanie kupić wszystkie prezenty za swoje oszczędzone pieniądze. Nie kupował tylko prezentu dla Jamiego; napisał również Louisa, Liama, Nialla, Zayna i Danielle i oczywiście Sandrę. Zdecydował się napisać kilka rzeczy, które chce kupić Jamiemu i kilka sugestii, co mógłby kupić chłopcom, oprócz Louisa, ale był daleki od pomysłów, a wciąż musiał napisać coś dla Danielle i Sandry. Zatrzymał Sandrę, gdy przechodziła przez drzwi i zapytał, co mógłby jej kupić, może mogłaby mu pomóc z prezentem dla Louisa i Danielle.

\- Oh, nie musisz mi nic kupować. Tak długo, jak jesteś wolny w Wigilię i chcesz spędzić ją ze mną, jest dobrze.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wypuścił z siebie mały chichot - oczywiście, że był wolny w Wigilię, gdzie indziej miałby iść?

\- Oczywiście, że ci coś kupię, zrobiłaś za dużo dla mnie, a to najmniejsza rzecz, jaką mogę zrobić, by ci podziękować! Jestem wolny w święta, to nie jest tak, że mogę wybrać, gdzie chcę iść. Wybieram cię w każdym razie.

Sandra usiadła na sofie nad nim i pozwoliła sobie zatonąć, nim odpowiedziała z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Świetnie! Mam niespodziankę dla ciebie, czekam, by móc ci to dać. Jestem pewna, że to pokochasz.

\- Niespodziankę? Jaki rodzaj niespodzianki?

\- To nie będzie niespodzianką, jeśli ci powiem, prawda? Musisz po prostu zaczekać i zobaczyć. Zostało tylko około miesiąca do świąt; myślę, że możesz tyle wytrzymać.

Harry zauważył cwaniacki uśmiech na jej twarzy, uśmiech, z którym wygląda nieufnie. Powiedziała, że on to pokocha, ale patrząc na jej uśmiech, wcale nie był tego taki pewny. Zadecydował się to zignorować na razie.

\- To nie fair, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć teraz; to sprawia, iż jestem bardziej nerwowy, by znaleźć coś dobrego na prezent dla ciebie - coś, co sprosta temu.

\- Nie martw się o to. Myślę, że zobaczenie twojej reakcji na prezent, będzie wystarczającym prezentem dla mnie. Przysięgam, to najlepszy prezent, jaki komuś daję, przez całe moje życie. Po prostu wiem, że będziesz nim zachwycony. A najlepszą rzeczą jest to, że nie będziesz jedyną szczęśliwą osobą.

Tak szybko, jak wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, natychmiast tego pożałowała. Wiedziała, iż przekazała za dużo i że Harry wyłapał to od razu. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, była zbyt podekscytowana.

\- Co masz na myśli? Kto jeszcze się z tego ucieszy?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, to brzmiało coraz bardziej podejrzanie i był pewny, że nie pisze się na to, cokolwiek ona dla niego zaplanowała. Miał nadzieję, że to nie była żadna impreza lub coś w tym rodzaju, zawsze nienawidził imprez, chyba że te urodzinowe.

\- Ja, oczywiście! Mówiłam ci chwilę temu, że będę szczęśliwa z tego powodu.

Nie kupił tego - nawet w najmniejszą rzecz, ale znowu; zadecydował ustąpić i dać jej zabawę. Co najgorszego mogło się stać?

\- Oh tak, przepraszam. Jestem trochę powolny dzisiaj; wstałem wcześnie rano, próbując napisać listę prezentów do kupienia. Mam aż dwa pewne prezenty i obydwa dla Jamiego. Wciąż muszę coś wybrać dla siódemki osób i może jeszcze coś dla Jamiego. Od zawsze nienawidziłem kupować świątecznych prezentów i teraz pamiętam dlaczego.

Sandra znów wstała z sofy i chwyciła swe klucze. Miała pomysł co zrobić z problemem prezentu Harry’ego i musiała to zrobić we właściwy sposób.

\- Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Na pewno będą szczęśliwi z tego, cokolwiek postanowisz im kupić, nie martw się tym zbyt bardzo!

Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi i była gotowa otworzyć drzwi i wyjść, kiedy Harry się odezwał i ją zatrzymał.

\- Dzięki Sandra? Gdzie idziesz swoją drogą? Nie tylko się przejść?

\- Tak, wychodzę, przypomniało mi się, że zapomniałam czegoś ze sklepu, po co opuściłam dom wcześniej. Głupia ja. Chcesz coś?

Chciała po prostu jak najszybciej odejść, więc miałaby masę czasu, by zrobić to, co chciała i pójść na zakupy, nie wracając zbyt późno do domu. Kochała spędzać czas z Harrym i wolałaby zostać z nim, gdyby nie miała czegoś ważniejszego do zrobienia, co sprawi, że Harry w rezultacie będzie szczęśliwy.

\- Nie, dzięki. Ale jeśli mogłabyś wejść do kilku sklepów dla mnie i wziąć do domu parę katalogów byłoby świetnie. Może mnie zainspirują.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Pomyślę również nad tym, co mógłbyś kupić reszcie i pomogę ci, kiedy wrócę, dobra? Nie powinno mi to zająć długo, ale mogę się udać do kawiarni i uporządkować parę rzeczy. Więc nie wyczekuj mnie w domu zbyt wcześnie. Przyniosę coś na obiad i będziemy mogli popracować nad twoją listą, jedząc. Pa!

Wybiegła jak najszybciej z domu, więc Harry nie mógł jej przerwać jeszcze raz i wyciągnęła swój telefon. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ktokolwiek do kogo próbowała zadzwonić, odbierze i nie będzie zajęty.

~*~

Tak szybko, jak Sandra zamknęła drzwi, Harry został sam zdezorientowany tym, co się stało. Cała rozmowa, którą przebył z Sandrą, wyglądała podejrzanie i Harry’emu się to nie podobało. Planowała coś dziwnego i Harry nie wyczekiwał, by się dowiedzieć, co to jest. Co ona planuje? Jeśliby to była duża impreza kogo by zaprosiła? To nie jest tak, że Harry zna kogoś oprócz niej i chłopców z One Direction.

Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, zna dużo osób, ale oni wszyscy go nienawidzą i był pewien, iż Sandra ich nie zna, nie żeby chcieli też spędzać z nim święta.

W każdym razie; musiał dokończyć listę. Na razie zapisał trójkołowy rower i konia na biegunach dla Jamiego, jako pewne prezenty, które chce mu dać, jak również ma zapisane kilka małych zabawek, które jeszcze nie wie, czy kupi.

Zapisał również różnorodne rzeczy gospodarstwa domowego dla chłopców - kuchennych szczególnie, odkąd mieszkał z nimi i wiedział, że nie mają za dużo, przez co preferują jeść na zewnątrz. Nie był pewien czy to weźmie, bał się, że to może wybrzmieć trochę niegrzecznie. Może broszurki, które przyniesie Sandra mu pomogą albo sama Sandra będzie miała kilka świetnych pomysłów.

Teraz musiał sobie zrobić przerwę na lunch. Może mógłby po prostu dać chłopcom trochę dobrych wypieków lub kupić im coś, czego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie używali?


	17. Rozdział 16

Do 24 grudnia wokół Sandry było gorąco - zarówno podekscytowanie jak i nerwowość. Tygodnie przed tym dniem ona, chłopcy z One Direction (z wyjątkiem Louisa) i Danielle (raz nawet Lottie) mieli sekretne spotkania, by perfekcyjnie zaplanować ten dzień; upewnić się, że wszystko będzie idealne i dla Harry’ego, i dla Louisa. Chociaż była zdenerwowana, bojąc się że wszystko spali się na panewce i oboje znienawidzą to. Cóż była pewna, że Louis to pokocha, ale co do reakcji Harry’ego nie miała już takiej pewności.

Kiedy skończyła brać prysznic i stanęła przed lustrem, nic nie mogła poradzić na to, iż uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i weszła w swój plan, może piętnasty raz w ciągu ostatnich paru dni; zaczynając od tego jak wytłumaczy Harry’emu dlaczego dostanie swój prezent dzień wcześniej.

Im bliżej tego tym to coraz trudniejsze - pomyślała i roześmiała się na własne myśli. Spędzili godziny nad wymyśleniem tego co mu powiedzieć i sugestie typu ‘Nie mogę świętować z tobą jutro’ lub ‘Musisz jutro pracować’ były dwoma z wielu, wielu, które wymyślili, ale ostatecznie wszyscy zgodzili się na jedną, tak prostą jak ta, o których pomyślała.

Po tym, gdy skończyła przeglądać się w lustrze i była już prawie całkowicie sucha, wszystkim co musiał zrobić to szybko przejść przez swe ciało w ręcznikiem, który trzymała i owinąć go wokół swej głowy. Umyła potem swoje zęby i założyła na siebie T-shirt, nim nie wyszła z łazienki.

Harry był już gotowy i siedział na ladzie w kuchni, patrząc się na czajnik, jakby to sprawiło, że woda na jego herbatę zagotuje się szybciej. Widziała go robiącego to wiele razy, odkąd z nim mieszka. Wiedziała, że ledwo mógł się na czymś skupić rano, póki nie wypił conajmniej jednej filiżanki herbaty, nim coś powiedział. Najpierw myślała, że to dziwne, iż potrzebuje tej filiżanki, skoro żył tak długo na ulicy bez żadnego dostępu do herbaty, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że pewnie jakoś ją zdobywał. Teraz myśli, iż to po prostu zabawne.

Podeszła do lady i usiadła obok niego ledwo się trzymając, czekając aż Harry wleje wodę do dwóch kubków i poda jej herbatę. To zajęło kolejne pięć minut, nim Harry powiedział.

\- Jeśli próbujesz ukryć przede mną swoje podekscytowane; jesteś w tym beznadziejna. Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć z czego się tak śmiałaś w łazience, kiedy wstałem. Co to było?

Patrzyła jak brał kilka kolejnych łyków swej herbaty i poczekała aż przełknął, nim odpowiedziała.

\- Nie próbuję tego ukrywać; po prostu jest jeszcze za wcześnie by ci to pokazać, póki nie wypiłeś swojej herbaty. Ale skoro pytasz; jestem podekscytowana, ponieważ są święta Harry i dostaniesz swój prezent dzisiaj! Czekałam na teń dzień od tygodni.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół na swój zegarek, prawdopodobnie by się upewnić, że nie zatrzymał się na poprzednim dniu. Nie było tak.

\- Ale dzisiaj jest 24, nie powinniśmy otwierać prezentów aż do jutra.

\- Wiem, ale nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać. Nie obchodzi mnie to jaki jest dzień - dostaniesz go dzisiaj. Wiedziałeś, że w Norwegi otwierają prezenty 24? Udawaj, że jesteśmy tam na jeden dzień, więc łatwiej będzie ci się przestawić i będziesz gotowy. Ubierz coś ładnego - wychodzimy.

Wypiła resztę swojej herbaty jednym haustem i zeskoczyła z krzesła, by udać się do swojego pokoju, prawdopodobnie by się ubrać i wyruszyć na ostatnie przygotowania.

\- Ale miałem wyjść i dostarczyć moje prezenty dla Jamiego i chłopców dzisiaj, będę miał czas na to, przed tym co zaplanowałaś?

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie na chwilę, nim tracąc uśmiech, wyjrzała zza drzwi swojej sypialni, by patrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Nie martw się tym; dostarczymy je jakoś dzisiaj, po tym, gdy dostaniesz swoją niespodziankę.

Kiedy była już całkowicie ubrana i gotowa do wyjścia jej uśmiech znów się pojawił na jej twarzy, gdy wychodziła ze swojej sypialni, by znaleźć Harry’ego siedzącego dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawiła. Wyglądał na bardziej zmieszanego, kiedy sprawdzał swój zegarek wcześniej.

\- Podnieś się i szykuj. Zegar tyka i oczekuję, że będziesz gotowy, gdy wrócę za kilka godzin. Przyniosę lunch!

Nie zamknęła frontowych drzwi, dopóki nie usłyszała, że się podniósł i skierował do łazienki. Wszystko szło tak jak zaplanowała. 

~*~

Po drugiej stronie miasta Liam biegał po ich mieszkaniu, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku.Impreza nie zaczynała się za chwilę, ale to był wielki dzień dla nich wszystkich - szczególnie dla Louisa i Harry’ego - i chciał, by wszystko było perfekcyjne. Cieszył się, że był jedynym, który teraz to przygotowywał, Niall i Zayn wyszli z Jamiem zaledwie pół godziny temu, a Louis spędzał noc w hotelu z Lottie, po tym jak przyjechała dzień wcześniej. Louis zasugerował, by po prostu zostali w ich mieszkaniu, ale Lottie zarezerwowała już pokój hotelowy, tak jak planowali. Jej brat nie był zbyt przychylny zostawaniu w hotelu, tak blisko jego domu, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć nie, żadnej ze swoich sióstr. 

Liam wiedział kto to był, gdy ktoś zapukał do ich drzwi oraz upewnił się, że szalik Lottie, którego ‘zapomniała’ kiedy wychodziła wczoraj jest położony na swoim miejscu, nim otworzył. Sandra praktycznie podskoczyła w czasie, gdy on otworzył drzwi i nie marnowała czasu, mijając go i wchodząc do mieszkania. Była tutaj tak często w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, że nie musiała czekać na zaproszenie.

\- Jak idzie?

Liam zamknął drzwi i podążył za nią w głąb apartamentu i usiadł obok niej na sofie, gdzie ona dopiero się osiedliła.

\- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem; Niall oraz Zayn wyszli z Jamiem i pojechali odebrać rodzinę Nialla z lotniska. Louis wciąż śpi, według tego co napisała mi Lottie kilka minut temu, a Danielle odbiera wszystkie ciasta i jedzenie jakie zamówiliśmy na ten dzień. Jak idzie z Harrym?

Wyprostowała się na sofie i odwróciła twarz w jego kierunku z podekscytowanym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Poszło dobrze, tak myślę. Był zdezorientowany jak diabli na początku, musiał sprawdzić na swoim zegarku czy nie pomyliły mu się daty, ale wszedł w to na końcu. Trochę się wahał, ponieważ planował dostarczyć wam dzisiaj prezenty, ale powiedziałam mu, by się o to nie martwił i iż wasze prezenty jakoś do was trafią. Poszedł się szykować, gdy wychodziłam.

Liam uśmiechnął się na to, żaden z nich nie był pewny, czy powiedzenie Harry’emu tego, iż jest ona podekscytowana w związku z jego prezentem, zadziała. Myśleli, że to nie będzie proste i iż nie wejdzie w to. Widocznie się mylili.

\- Więc nie ma z tym żadnego problemu?

\- Nie, przynajmniej mi nic nie powiedział. Kto by zaprotestował przeciwko nie czekaniu na prezent jeszcze jednego dnia? Mam na myśli, wiem, ja nie. Kiedy wszyscy przybędą?

On również by nie zaprotestował i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział że nie zobaczył wszystkich prezentów leżących pod choinką z jego imieniem, próbując zgadnąć co dostanie. To brzmi dziecinie i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale to zabawa w okresie Świąt, według niego.

\- Niall, Zayn i Jamie powinni wrócić w każdej chwili wraz z rodziną Nialla, Danielle również powinna się zjawić niedługo. Reszta naszych rodzin, powinna być za jakieś dwie godziny, by pomóc wszystko przygotować. Lou i Lux będą tu prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie. Zapewniam, że każdy kto był na planie, przyjdzie. Wiedzą, że jest to impreza-niespodzianka dla Louisa i że nie mogą mu nic mówić i pisać o tym na portalach społecznościowych. Napiszę do Lottie, kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe, więc będzie mogła tu wrócić z Louisem. Nie będzie to, dopóki nie będziesz blisko z Harry’m, nie sądzę, iż utrzymamy wszystkich w ciszy na tak długo, gdy staną na przeciwko siebie, zaczniemy działać. Upewnimy się, że Jamie będzie drzemał w tym czasie.

Podskoczyła na sofie nim wstała - uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jej twarzy.

\- Świetnie, brzmi jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Będę tam wtedy, muszę odebrać lunch dla mnie i Harry;ego i wrócić do domu, by upewnić się, że jest gotowy. Napiszę do ciebie, gdy będziemy w drodze.

Przytuliła go, kiedy wstał i udała się w kierunku drzwi. W chwili gdy je otworzyła, Niall i Zayn weszli z rodziną Nialla zaraz za nimi. Jamie był trzymany przez jego mamę i śmiał się z min, które mu robiła. Niall był pierwszym, który zauważył Sandrę.

\- Oh, cześć Sandra! Wszystko idzie dobrze z Harry’m?

\- Tak, właśnie się przygotowuje, tak jak mówiliśmy. Zatrzymałam się, by sprawdzić jak wam tu idzie, nim pójdę po lunch dla mnie i Harry’ego. Zobaczymy się później, ludzie!

Wszyscy patrzyli jak wychodzi, nim weszli do mieszkania, Liam powitał rodzinę Niall i szybko wtajemniczył ich w plan.

~*~

Kiedy Sandra była poza budynkiem, w drodze do domu, stukała swoimi palcami w kierownicę, kiedy prowadziła. Wszystko szło doskonale póki co i miała nadzieję, że tak pozostanie do końca dnia.

Życzyła również z całego serca, że Harry pokocha to i nie będzie na nią wściekły, kiedy dowie się, że to wszystko było zaplanowane od samego początku, nim znalazła go tamtego dnia.

Harry nie mógł jej za to nienawidzić, prawda?


	18. Rozdział 17

Harry nie sądził, że widział tak podekscytowanej Sandrę, odkąd tylko ją poznał. I nie był do końca pewny czy czuje się całkowicie komfortowo, dostając od niej prezent. Nie zasługiwał na nic tak specjalnego, by budziło to ekscytacje w dawaniu mu go. Według swojej opinii wcale zresztą nie zasługiwał na prezent. Będą szczerym, właściwie nie chciał żadnego prezentu, chciał tylko dawać.

Niemniej jednak zrobił to, co powiedziała mu Sandra i poszedł do łazienki, kiedy ta opuściła dom. Wiedział, że nie ona nie wyjdzie, póki on nie zamknie drzwi od łazienki, drzwi frontowe nigdy nie były przed tym zamknięte, więc, tak czy inaczej, nie miał wyboru.

Nie był pewny, dlaczego musiał się przygotowywać tak wcześnie, nie potrzebował godzin na przygotowanie się. Jego przygotowania zasadniczo składały się na prysznic, umycie zębów i na ubranie się. Na okazję próbował troszkę bardziej okiełznać swoje włosy, poprzez dodanie kilku produktów na nie. To było wszystko, co mógł zrobić, naprawdę, wszystko to Sandra miała w łazience.

Kiedy skończył się przygotowywać, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie musi zaczekać dobrą chwilę, nim Sandra wróci, nie wiedział, jak wiele razy sprawdzał, czy jego prezenty są gotowe do dostarczenia. Były, tak samo, jak za każdym razem, gdy sprawdzał, ale lubił to robić. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne, jego syn i chłopcy zasługują na to.

Kupił Jamiemu parę zabawek, parę butów i kilka nowych ubrań. Również zrobił mu spersonalizowaną kartę do prezentu, upewniając się, że napisał jak bardzo za nim tęskni i go kocha, podobnie jak napisał na jego urodziny. Miał nadzieję, że chłopcy dadzą mu to, gdy będzie odpowiednio duży, aby zrozumieć.

Co do innych prezentów, zdecydował się coś im upiec, tak jak myślał, kilka tygodni wcześniej, ponieważ naprawdę, co możesz kupić komuś, co ma absolutnie wszystko i ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by kupić to, czego nie ma? Chciał sprawić, by było to jak najbardziej osobiste, więc poszedł w pieczenie. Spędził cały poprzedni dzień, piekąc wszystko to, co wiedział, że będzie dobre. Minęła chwila, odkąd ostatni raz piekł coś w kuchni, ale wciąż miał kilka przepisów, którego mógłby zrobić we śnie. Było tu wiele rodzajów babeczek, ciastek i trufli. Razem z kilkoma słoikami karmelizowanych orzechów i orzechów w miodzie. Chciał, że da każdemu z nich indywidualny prezent, ale nie mógł nic wymyślić, więc zrobił to, co musiał. Miał nadzieję, że chłopcy to pokochają.

Oczywiście nie zapomniał, by zrobić parę dodatkowych partii dla niego i Sandry, więc kiedy czekał, aż ona wróci, chwycił jedną babeczkę i zrobił sobie kolejną filiżankę herbaty. Usiadł w kuchni, tam, gdzie siedział wcześniej i zaczął czytać kartkę, którą napisał dla chłopców. Na początku planował napisać kartkę dla każdego z ich i próbował, pisał kartkę dla Louisa, ale brzmiała zbyt zawicie, więc zgniótł ją i napisał kartkę dla nich wszystkich zamiast tego, poza tym nie pomyślą, że jest zakochany w którymś z nich, ponieważ nie jest.

W każdym razie naprawdę lubił notkę, którą napisał do chłopców, nie była tak długa i była prosta. Po prostu naprawdę im podziękował, mówiąc im, jak bardzo przeprasza i jak bardzo za nimi tęskni. Dodał również, że ma nadzieję, iż nie zapomną o nim i upewnią się, że Jamie co najmniej będzie o nim wiedział i o tym, jak bardzo jest mu przykro. Był pewny, że nie dadzą Jamiemu o nim zapomnieć, wiedział, iż nie byli tacy okropni. Udowodnili, że nie są potworni, wtedy gdy ukazali się w szpitalu, nawet jeśli go nie znali. Oraz również, kiedy zaopiekowali się jego synem i wzięli ich dwójkę do siebie, kiedy nie mieli gdzie się podziać. Byli naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi, miał nadzieję, że każdy zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Po prostu się upewniał, że jego prezenty są perfekcyjne drugi raz tego dnia, kiedy Sandra przeszła przez drzwi. Podekscytowany uśmiech, który miała, gdy wychodziła, wciąż tam był, ale większy i miała ze sobą torbę, co, jak przypuszczał, było jedzeniem. Gdy wychodziła, mówiła, że wróci z żarciem.

\- Oh świetnie, jesteś gotowy. Myślałam, że zjemy, nim wyjdziemy, nie wiem, kiedy to nastąpi potem. Później muszę się przebrać w coś lepszego i odświeżyć swój makijaż. Nie powinno to zająć długo, nim będę gotowa.

On tylko się do niej uśmiechnął i poszedł po parę talerzy i sztućce. Kiedy ona nakładała jedzenia na talerze, on nalewał dwie szklanki wody dla nich do posiłku.

Życzył sobie, by mógł uzyskać co najmniej podpowiedź o tym, co będą robić, ale wiedział, że to się nigdy nie stanie.

Kiedy zjedli i Sandra była gotowa, wyszli z domu. Upewniając się, że mają ze sobą wszystkie prezenty Harry’ego bezpiecznie w samochodzie, nim ruszyli. Gdy byli w samochodzie i zapięli się, Sandra wręczyła mu coś.

\- Załóż to i upewnij się, że nic nie widzisz.

Spojrzał na to, co trzymała w rękach i z powrotem na je twarz. Ona nie była poważna, prawda?

\- Opaska na oczy? Mówisz serio?

Ona tylko skinęła głową i praktycznie wmusiła to w jego ręce. Utrzymywała na nim swój wzrok i zaczekała, aż to weźmie, co ostatecznie zrobił.

\- Dalej, załóż to.

Zrobił to, związując mocno, tak żeby nie był zraniony. Był całkowicie pewny, że ona wiedziała, iż on nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć, ale potwierdził to, gdy go zapytała.

Wszystko było całkowicie czarne i zaczął się trochę bać, ale ufał Sandrze.

Mówiła do niego przez całą jazdę, zapewniając go, że to wszystko będzie tego warte. Że potrzebuje opaski tylko po to, by niespodzianka nie została zrujnowana, nim dojadą na właściwe miejsce.

Samochód zatrzymał się, po tym, jak jazda zdawała się trwać wieczność i mógł usłyszeć, jak Sandra wychodzi z samochodu, nim drzwi po jego stronie się otworzyły, kilka chwil później. Chwyciła jego ramię i pomogła mu, mówiąc, że powinien jej zaufać i dać się jej prowadzić, iż nie weźmie go nigdzie, gdzie nie będzie bezpiecznie. Po prostu szedł według instrukcji, które mu dawała, przyspieszając, kiedy trzeba i stojąc, gdy powiedziała im, że są w windzie.

Kiedy wyszli z windy, zrobił tylko kilka kroków i mógł usłyszeć otwarcie drzwi i to jak wchodzą do środka. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie byli i nie mógł usłyszeć ani jednej rzeczy. Co do diabła się działo?

\- Ok, jesteśmy tu Harry. Po prostu zostań tu na chwilę, dobrze? Nie ściągaj swojej opaski. Nic się nie stanie, zaufaj mi. Tylko tu zostań.

Może nie zauważyła jego paniki, ale w jego głowie panikował od dłuższego czasu.

~*~

Louis nie był głupi, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Wiedział za drugim razem, kiedy Lottie przekroczyła próg ich mieszkania, dzień wcześniej. Sposób, w jaki ona i Liam patrzyli na siebie, jakby próbowali się komunikować, nic nie mówiąc. Dodając fakt, że nie mogli zostać w ich mieszkaniu. Gdyby był to inny normalny dzień, Lottie nie miałaby nic przeciwko zostaniu tam. Uwielbiała resztę chłopców, czas jej z bratem, również oznaczał czas z nimi. W pewnym sensie byli jak jej bracia. I nie myślcie, że nie zauważył jak dogodnie ‘zapomniała’ swojego szalika, kiedy opuścili mieszkanie. Nic jeszcze o tym nie powiedziała, ale wiedział, że to nastąpi, kiedy Liam oznajmi, iż jest czysto. Była na nogach od ostatniej godziny, pisząc z nim i myślała, iż on śpi, w przeciwnym razie powiedziałaby coś do niego, chwilę temu. Po prostu myślał, że chce to odłożyć trochę w czasie, nie był pewny czy ona wie jak przetrzymać go wystarczająco długo, nim powrócą do mieszkania, ponieważ będą potrzebowali jej szalika. Oczywiście szykowali imprezę niespodziankę dla niego, co innego to by mogło być?

Musiał zasnąć jeszcze na chwilę, ponieważ następną rzeczą, którą wiedział to ktoś skaczący na nim i krzyczący jego imię.

\- Możesz już wstać, jest prawie południe, a ja jestem na nogach od kilku godzin i to się robi nudne. Jestem też głodna, więc zamówiłam jedzenie do pokoju. Również musimy niedługo wyjść, mam jeszcze jedną ostatnią rzecz, którą chcę zrobić, póki tu jestem, ale musimy najpierw pójść do waszego mieszkania, ponieważ zapomniałam wczoraj swojego szalika.

Widzicie.

Kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi a ona z niego zeszła i podeszła do drzwi, nie dając mu żadnej szansy na powiedzenie czegokolwiek.

\- Oh, a tak swoją drogą, wszystkiego najlepszego!

Tak, istotnie wszystkiego najlepszego dla niego. Niech impreza lepiej będzie dobra, ponieważ nie szczególnie lubił niespodzianki.

Zjedli w ciszy, przez większość czasu, oglądając nie tak śmieszny talk show w telewizji. Stawał się trochę ciekawy na to, co się dzisiaj stanie. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś by urządził imprezę niespodziankę dla niego, ale od kiedy zna swoich kolegów z zespołu, nigdy tego nie robili, nie dla niego ani nikogo innego. Nie było szansy naprawdę, było strasznie trudno ukryć coś takiego między sobą. Widocznie myśli, oni sądzili, że są to w stanie ukryć przed nim.

Zgadywał, iż musiał po prosty dalej grać. Skoro oni tak bardzo się starali, by to zrobić, że potrzebowali zaangażować w to jego siostrę, musieli planować coś specjalnego. Może David Beckham tam będzie? Wiedzieli, że on umrze, by go spotkać.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Lottie zebrała ich talerze, by położyć je za drzwiami i powiedziała mu, by poszedł się przygotować i aby się pospieszył. Widocznie mieli coś w rodzaju harmonogramu, którego musieli się trzymać i tak bardzo, jak chciał zapytać, o co chodzi, nie zrobił tego i zrobił to, co mu powiedziała.

Nigdy nie potrzebował dużej ilości czasu, by się przygotować, tylko podstawy i dzisiaj nie uległo to zmianie. Zrobił rzeczy, które robi każdego normalnego dnia i opuścił łazienkę tylko pół godziny później, by zobaczyć Lottie odpowiednio ubraną i całą spakowaną. Nie ubrała się w nic fantazyjnego, ale wciąż mógł zobaczyć, że była ubrana na imprezę. Uśmiechnął się tylko do niej, nie komentując niczego, oprócz tego, jak ślicznie wygląda.

Niedługo później, kiedy wymeldowywali się ze swojego hotelu i ruszyli w kierunku jego mieszkania, by zabrać jej ‘zagubiony’ szalik. Gdy wjechali do garażu, katem oka mógł zobaczyć, że ona z kimś pisze. Był to prawdopodobnie Liam i powiedziała mu coś w stylu, że przyjechali i że będą za kilka minut.

Gdyby nie był zbyt skoncentrowany na myśleniu o tym, co się dzieje, zauważyłby wszystkie rodzinne samochody zaparkowane w garażu, ale tego jego oczy nigdy nie dojrzały.

Kilka chwil później, po tym, gdy należycie zaparkowali, jechali windą w kierunku mieszkania. Wykorzystał ten czas, by skarżyć się na to, że pokonali całą drogę, by wrócić tutaj, aby zabrać coś, czego ma prawdopodobnie miliony w domu i co mogliby wziąć innym razem.

\- Mogłem dać ci nowy szalik, wiesz? W ten sposób nie musielibyśmy specjalnie tutaj przyjeżdżać, skoro wciąż chcesz coś załatwić na mieście.

Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami, jak wychodzili z windy.

\- Nie, to nie ma znaczenia, mamy masę czasu. Poza tym to mój ulubiony szalik. To ten, który dałeś mi na urodziny, wcześniej tego roku. Ten, co kupiłeś mi go gdzieś na trasie. Nie może zostać zastąpiony.

Byli za drzwiami i wyciągnął swój klucz, by otworzyć. W środku panowała kompletna cisza i był pewny, iż wie, co mu się przydarzy, nim je otworzy.

\- Tak, ale to nie mogło być zastąpione, mówię tylko, że ty powinieneś dostać po prostu - Harry’ego?


	19. Rozdział 18

Harry mógł usłyszeć głosy na długo przed tym, nim wszedł do jakiegokolwiek pomieszczenia, w którym teraz się znajdował, ale nie mógł w pełni zidentyfikować, gdzie słyszał te głosy, nim ktoś nie wypowiedział jego imienia. Czy to ta osoba, o której myślał?

Zamarzł w miejscu i był całkowicie pewien, że bicie jego serca, było słyszalne w całym pokoju.

Dobrze wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien jakoś zareagować, może poprzez zdjęcie opaski, tak by mógł zobaczyć co się aktualnie dzieje. By zobaczyć, gdzie jest i dlaczego Louis tam był, ale nie mógł. Nie mógł się w ogóle poruszyć, ale czuł, że ktoś przewraca go troszeczkę.

\- Harry?

Jego imię zostało wypowiedziane ponownie i teraz był całkowicie pewny, kto do niego mówi. Co się tutaj dzieje do diabła? Gdzie on jest? Jak to się stało? Czy Sandra wciąż tu jest? Jak go tu przyprowadziła?

Nie był przygotowany na zostanie dotkniętym i kiedy został, przewrócił się i prawdopodobnie upadłby ciężko na podłogę, gdyby ktoś nie przytrzymał go w talii.

Wziął kilka sekund, by się upewnić, iż stoi na swoich stopach i nie upadnie ponownie. Czuł ręce wokół swojej talii, trzymające go troszeczkę ciaśniej, prawdopodobnie robiąc tę samą rzecz co on. Kiedy czuł, iż może stać ponownie, w końcu zdjął opaskę.

Nie mógł dojrzeć prawie niczego, kiedy jego oczy starały się skupić. Wiedział, że nie stoi twarzą do Louisa, więc nie spodziewał się, że go zobaczy, gdy zdejmie opaskę. Właściwie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć kogokolwiek, więc odskoczył w ramionach Louisa, kiedy pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, było grono ludzi szczerzących się do niego.

Miał dość dobre przypuszczenie kim oni wszyscy są, ale jedynymi ludźmi, których znał byli Liam, Danielle, Niall, Zayn i Sandra. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się trochę rozczarowany, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego powodu, by tu był.

Czuł się, jakby godziny upłynęły, a nikt nie ośmielił się wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Harry wciąż się nie odwrócił, Louis wciąż nie puścił jego talii i wszystkie osoby przed nim, wciąż się szczerzyły. Przez to trochę wariował. Zdecydował, że powinien być tym, który przerwie ciszę.

\- Co się dzieje?

Jego głos był chrapliwy i suchy, jakby nie był używany od lat. To zajęło tylko parę sekund, nim ktoś nie wręczył mu szklanki z wodą w jego dłonie. Nawet nie usłyszał, że ktoś się obok niego porusza. Spojrzał prawidłowo, dziękując temu, kto mu to dał i spotkał dziewczynę, wiedział, że jest ona siostrą Louisa. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i mrugnęła do niego, nim nie powróciła do reszty tłumu. On i Louis byli jedynymi stojącymi na środku pokoju.

Wyglądało na to, że każdy przed nim chciał mu odpowiedzieć, wszyscy otworzyli swe usta i patrzyli wokół, jakby nie wiedzieli, czy powinni. Sandra była jedyną, która to zrobiła.

\- Harry, nie wiem, czy się teraz na mnie wściekniesz, czy nie, ale muszę to zrobić. Jesteś taką wspaniałą osobą i nie zasługujesz na cokolwiek, co ci się przydarzyło w życiu. W dniu, w którym cię poznałam widziałam jak bardzo tęsknisz za Jamiem oraz za chłopcami również. I nawet jeśli wciąż mówiłeś mi, iż jest w porządku, wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę nie jest i iż nie będzie, póki ponownie nie zobaczysz swojego syna.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, nim kontynuowała.

\- Jest coś, czego o mnie nie wiesz, ale nie powiem ci tego teraz, gdyż zasługujesz, aby dowiedzieć się tego na osobności, więc porozmawiamy o tym później. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że wszystko, co zrobiłam, zrobiłam dla ciebie, ponieważ zasługujesz na to. Planowałam ten dzień od tygodni i chciałam, by był specjalny. Oryginalnie chciałam zaczekać do twoich urodzin, ale nie mogłam już patrzeć na tak nędznego ciebie. Nie chciałam, byś ranił siebie jeszcze dłużej.

Harry’emu tak wiele myśli krążyło po głowie, że czuł zawroty głowy. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, o które chciałby zapytać, powiedzieć i prawdopodobnie wykrzyczeć, ale była tylko jedna rzecz, która była dla niego ważna w tej chwili i zapytał o to, gdy był pewny, że Sandra skończyła mówić.

\- Gdzie jest Jamie?

Nieobecność jego syna sprawiała, że trochę się martwił. Wszyscy ci ludzie, których nie widział od miesięcy albo nie widział wcale stali naprzeciwko niego, ale jedynej osoby, którą najbardziej chciał zobaczyć, tu nie było. Dlaczego go nie było? Mógł poczuć, jak Louis sztywnieje za nim, prawdopodobnie oczekując, że odwróci się i co najmniej na niego spojrzy. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by to zrobić.

\- Jest w sypialni, odbywa drzemkę. Prawdopodobnie wstanie niedługo. Chcesz, żebym ci go przyniosła?

Harry mógł jedynie skinąć głową, kiedy oglądał jak Danielle wchodzi do sypialni Louisa. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie spał sam.

~*~

W sekundzie, gdy zobaczył, kto stoi w jego mieszkaniu, jego myśli odeszły. Wszystkie rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu, kiedy w końcu go zobaczy, po prostu zniknęły. Harry właśnie tu stał, przed nim, w jego mieszkaniu.

Mógł zobaczyć, jak Harry zastyga i zaczyna się cofać o kawałek, więc podszedł w jego kierunku, by móc go przytrzymać, gdyby spadł. Kiedy był pewien, że nie on idzie do przodu. Harry nie wypowiedział jeszcze ani jednego słowa i wciąż miał na sobie opaskę, więc Louis wykorzystał szansę i wymówił jego imię ponownie.

\- Harry?

Gdy dotknął Harry’ego, by skupić jego uwagę, Harry właśnie upadał do tyłu, ale on był tam, aby go złapać i pomóc mu się utrzymać. Uznał to za dobry znak, że Harry go nie odepchnął ani nie zamarł. Właściwie był pewny, że Harry nachylił się troszeczkę do niego, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć z przekonaniem. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że czuł się trochę rozczarowany, kiedy Harry nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

Cisza w pomieszczeniu była prawie nie do zniesienia, nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć, wypuścili westchnienia ulgi, kiedy Harry przemówił jako pierwszy. Jego głos był chrapliwy i Louis natychmiast odwrócił się do swojej siostry, by dała mu szklankę wody. Była już przednim i prawie dotarła w tym czasie do Harry’ego, nim on nie odwrócił swojej głowy.

Sandra była pierwszą z tłumu, która przemówiła, odkąd on wszedł do mieszkania i zgodził się ze wszystkim, co powiedziała Harry’emu. Miał nadzieję, że powie mu, te same rzeczy niedługo.

Jego jelita skręciły się, kiedy Harry nie odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na niego, zanim nie zapytał o Jamiego. Spojrzał na wszystkich innych ludzi w pokoju z wyjątkiem jego. Wiedział, iż Jamie jest jego priorytetem i w pełni to rozumiał, ale nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że czuł się troszeczkę samolubny, iż nie dostał tych pięknych zielonych oczów, których nie widział od dłuższego czasu.

Był w stanie go oderwać i dać Harry’emu trochę przestrzeni z Jamiem, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za nadgarstek, głaszcząc go przez chwilę, nim nie zniknęło, więc mógł odejść i Harry mógł dotrzeć do swojego syna i wziąć go w swoje ramiona.

Żadne słowo nie zostało wypowiedziane, ale Louis wiedział, iż to był znak, że porozmawiają później na osobności. I mógł się z tym pogodzić, przynajmniej Harry go nie ignorował. Poza tym oglądanie płaczu Harry’ego trzymającego ciasno swego syna jest czymś, czego Louis nigdy nie zapomni.

Gdyby wszyscy ludzie, którzy myśleli, że Harry nie zasługuje na to, by być ojcem, byliby tu, aby zobaczyć scenkę odgrywającą się przed nim, od razu zmieniliby swoje zdanie.

Harry Styles był najlepszym ojcem, jakiego widział i najpiękniejszą osobą, która weszła do jego życia tak niespodziewanie.


	20. Rozdział 19

W sekundzie, w której zobaczył na oczy swojego syna, mógł zobaczyć, że on go rozpoznał. Nie był pewien czy jako jego tata lub ktoś, kogo widział wcześniej, ale rozpoznał go, co było dla Harry’ego wystarczająco dobre.

Jamie nie stawiał żadnego oporu, kiedy brał go na ręce i oddał uścisk, tak mocno, jak mógł, gdy Harry go przytulił. Czuł się wspaniale, mając z powrotem swojego syna w swoich ramionach, a uczucie, że jego syn również go przytula, było nie do opisania.

Każdy wokół nich zaczął cicho rozmawiać między sobą, ale Harry nie zwracał na nich żadnej uwagi, zbyt zajęty nadrabianiem zaległości w tym, co go ominęło. Był tutaj w końcu ze swoim synem, nie miał czasu, by skupiać się na czymkolwiek innym. Może później.

Nie był pewien, jak długo stał na środku salonu, ściskając Jamiego jakby to było jego ostatnia czynność w życiu, ale kiedy Jamie coś wymamrotał, nie mógł kompletnie załapać, dlaczego cały pokój ucichł.

Niall: Czekaj.

Zayn: Czy on właśnie?

Liam: Myślę, że tak.

Danielle: Zrobił to!

Harry mógł usłyszeć podekscytowanie w głosie każdego i w końcu otworzył swe oczy i oderwał się od Jamiego, więc mógł spojrzeć na chłopców i dziewczynę naprzeciw niego.

\- Co?

Wszyscy się szczerzyli i zaledwie od kilku minut skakali wokół, na to wyglądało. Musiał wyglądać dla nich zabawnie, sposób, w jaki zmarszczył swą twarz w zmieszaniu jeszcze bardziej, kiedy na nich spojrzał.

\- Harry. Czy ty słyszałeś, co on właśnie powiedział?

Spojrzał w dół na swojego syna w swoich ramionach i spotkał oczy bardziej niż jego, duże i zielone. On coś powiedział? Czy on właśnie przegapił pierwsze słowo swojego syna? Nie możliwe. To nie mogło być pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane przez Jamiego, prawda?

\- Nie, nie bardzo. To nie było jego pierwsze słowo, prawda? Błagam, powiedzcie, że nie.

Na początku czuł się rozczarowany i zły na samego siebie, że przegapił swoja pierwszą szansę, by usłyszeć, co jego syn mówi, ale kiedy spojrzał ponownie na Louisa, mógł zobaczyć, że nie przegapił co najmniej jednego wypowiedzianego przez jego syna słowa.

\- Nie, mówił wcześniej. Parę przypadkowych słów tu i tam, w większości nasze imiona i powtarzanie słów, które powiedzieliśmy. Nie umie jeszcze całkowicie mówić, ale to nadejdzie niedługo. W każdym razie nigdy nie powiedział tego słowa. Bynajmniej żadnego z nas nie słyszało jego mówiącego to.

Był jeszcze bardziej zmieszany, co takiego jego syn mógł powiedzieć, że było to aż tak wyjątkowe, iż każdy w pokoju wyglądał, jakby był w stanie rzucić w jego stronę confetti?

\- Co on powiedział?

Zamrugał oczami do każdego z nich, mając nadzieję, że nie zajmie im zbyt długo czasu, nim mu powiedzą. To musiało być coś wielkiego dla nich, skoro tak na niego patrzyli.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego nie wyłapałeś, jest obok twojego ucha, a my wszyscy rozmawialiśmy. Prawdopodobnie powie to ponowie niedługo.

Uwierz Louisowi, że powie ci wszystko prosto, zawsze ma coś więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Louis, po prostu powiedz mi, co powiedział, proszę.

Ogromny uśmiech powiększył się jeszcze bardziej i Harry myślał, że zostanie przez niego zaatakowany niedługo.

\- Tata. To właśnie powiedział. Co brzmiało strasznie jak tatuś, więc jestem przekonany, iż właśnie nazwał cię tatusiem. Co również oznacza, że pamięta, kim jesteś.

Harry stał oszołomiony, jakim cudem mógł to przegapić? Jego syn właśnie nazwał go tatusiem poraz pierwszy i chociaż był tu, niecodziennie to przegapił. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

W swoim szoku, zmieszaniu, jak i w nieco złym stanie, totalnie zapomniał, by trzymać poprawnie swojego syna w swych ramionach i gdyby nie było to Louisa, znowu, prawdopodobnie, by go opuścić, nim by zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Woah! Chodźmy usiąść, dobra? Jeśli nie, nie minie dużo czasu, nim twoje kości się roztopią i upadniesz na podłogę jak wielka kałuża. Wtedy nikt nie będzie w stanie cię uratować.

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że wydobył z siebie głośny śmiech i wystarczająco szybko, każdy w pokoju się śmiał. Co sprawiło, że zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęsknił za tymi ludźmi i jak wiele przegapił w życiu swojego syna.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, wciąż myśli, że podjął słuszną decyzję, odchodząc, ale teraz żałuje, iż to zrobił bardziej niż wszystko inne. Przypomniał sobie, by podziękować Sandrze, kiedykolwiek dostanie szansę, aby porozmawiać z nią na osobności. Wciąż potrzebował wyjaśnienia z tego wszystkiego, ale to może się odbyć później. Teraz wciąż chce się skupiać na swoim synku siedzącym na jego podołku. I jeżeli trochę dodatkowo skupia się na czuciu Louisa siedzącego tak blisko jego, że obydwie och strony się dotykają, to niech tak będzie.

Spojrzał w dół na swojego syna, kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło i jego syn, wciąż patrzył na niego i śmiał się, jakby to było najlepszą rzeczą, którą słyszał w swoim życiu.

\- Czy ty naprawdę właśnie nazwałeś mnie tatą? Chcesz powiedzieć to jeszcze raz, bym mógł to usłyszeć?

Przez pierwsze sekundy po prostu wstrzymał swój oddech i miał nadzieję, że Jamie w tym momencie coś powie, a Jamie tylko patrzył na niego z wielkim uśmiechem, który niedługo po tym wyblakł w zmieszaniu, oczywiście nie zrozumiał żądania. Harry był bliski powiedzenia mu, iż to w porządku, że nie musi po prostu tego robić, ale brzdąc otworzył swe usta, nim on mógł.

\- Tak, Tata!

Pisnął i poruszył się na podołku Harry’ego, więc mógł klasnąć i roześmiać się z tego, co sam zrobił. Harry nigdy nie był aż tak dumny z niczego w swoim życiu, jak w tym momencie. Po prostu musiał przytulić swojego syna ponownie.

\- O mój Boże, tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, że nie masz pojęcia, nigdy cię ponownie nie zostawię. Kocham cię na zawsze, obiecuję.

Na szczęście nie przegapił tego, co Jamie powiedział potem, to jest coś, czego nie zapomni, nigdy.

\- Tata. Kocham cię.

Jeśli nie płakał wcześniej, jest pewien jak nic, że teraz już tak. Przygotowywał się na to, że spotka kiedyś swojego syna i przygotowywał się na to, iż on nie będzie wcale go pamiętał, ale z pewnością nie był przygotowany na to. Nie przygotował się na to, że jego syn nazwie go tatą i powie mu, iż go kocha.

\- Chciałbym to nagrać. Nigdy nie chcę zapomnieć tego momentu. Nie, żebym mógł, ale byłoby świetnie słyszeć w kółko i w kółko jak teraz.

\- Daleko przed tobą, film już jest zapisany w chmurze. I jestem przekonany, że jest tam więcej filmów z tego momentu. Prawdopodobnie będziesz mógł to zobaczyć w różnych rodzajach i pod każdym kątem.

Harry spojrzał najpierw na Nialla, który był tym, który mówił, ale potem rozejrzał się po całym pokoju, by zobaczyć, że każdy, kto nie był zbyt młody, aby mieć telefon, trzymał go. Kiedy spojrzał na Louisa obok siebie, mógł zobaczyć, że on również trzyma telefon, prawdopodobnie nagrał to z tak bliska, dając najlepszy dźwięk ze wszystkich nagrań.

\- Wow, dziękuję wam. To wiele znaczy, że wszyscy tu jesteście, nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie znam ponad połowy z was, ale mając was, dzielących się tym ze mną, to jest dla mnie takie wielkie. Wcześniej w tym roku, nawet nie myślałem, że spędzę święta gdzieś wewnątrz, daleki od tego, by sądzić, że będę siedział w pokoju pełnym ludzi. Chciałbym podziękować wam wszystkim za to, co zrobiliście z Jamiem, gdy ja odszedłem. Jasno widać, że kocha on każdego z was i wiedza, iż ma się dobrze i jest szczęśliwy, wiele dla mnie znaczy. To jedyne czego dla niego chciałem, ponieważ na to zasługuje.

\- Nie marzyliśmy o robieniu czegoś innego dla niego. Jest wspaniałym małym chłopcem i zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze tak jak jego tata. Wszyscy sądzimy, że obydwoje są wspaniałymi ludźmi.

Nie był pewien jak odpowiedzieć, zbyt zajęty myśleniem co powiedzieć bez brzmienia całkowicie głupio lub niewdzięcznie. Na szczęście dla niego, jego własny syn przerwał wszystko, kiedy krzyknął - Am-am - tak głośno, jak mógł i przekręcił się na podołku Harry’ego, także mógł udać się w stronę kuchni tak szybko, jak był w stanie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry widział go chodzącego i mógł zobaczyć, że to nie jest moment, który także przegapił, wszystkie telefony w pokoju znów nagrywały to, co się działo.

Mógł poczuć palce Louisa na swoim ramieniu, głaskając go tak, jakby robił tak mu nie tak dawno temu i wiedział, że to oznacza, iż dokończą swą konwersację później na osobności.


	21. Rozdział 20

Każdy osiedlił się, by zjeść, po tym, gdy Jamie wrócił do salonu z bananem w swojej ręce. Danielle była za nim, śmiała się oraz spojrzała na Harry’ego, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Próbowałam dać mu talerz rzeczywistego jedzenia, odkąd mamy go mnóstwo, ale on tylko wskazywał na banana, póki mu go nie dałam. Wydaje się, że woli banany od wszystkiego innego.

Wstał z sofy i podszedł, by podnieść Jamiego, który szczęśliwie przeżuwał banana.

\- Zwykłem kupować banany, kiedykolwiek miałem szansę, kiedy żyliśmy na ulicy, odkąd jest to moje ulubione jedzenie i są miękkie, więc nie było mu trudno je zjeść. Nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, ale zgaduję, że wystarczająco, by je polubił.

Jamie próbował zaoferować Harry’emu kawałek swojego banana, ale Harry tylko pokręcił swoją głową i powiedział mu, aby go zjadł, podczas gdy on napełnił swój talerz wszystkim, co się na nim zmieściło.

Kiedy jedli, dostał szansę na poznanie wszystkich i był szczęśliwy, słysząc, że oni wszyscy byli związani z Jamiem w ten lub inny sposób, gdy on odszedł. Jamie chodził wokół wszystkich, gaworząc o czymś,czego nikt nie rozumiał i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci jedzeniem, zamiast słuchaniem go, poszedł bawić się z innymi młodszymi dziećmi tu obecnymi.

W pewnym momencie Sandra zeszła na dół do samochodu, by zabrać prezenty Harry’ego, które tam były i kiedy wróciła, umieściła Jamiego pod choinką i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie wszyscy siedzieli z wielkim prezentem dla chłopaków i Danielle w swoich rękach.

\- Wiem, że nie ma jeszcze Bożego Narodzenia, ale tak czy inaczej, chciałabym, żebyście otworzyli to dzisiaj. Wiem, co to jest i dajcie mi powiedzieć sobie teraz, że będziecie zaskoczeni, kiedy to zobaczycie. Naprawdę chcę, by Harry zobaczył waszą reakcję na to. To dla was wszystkich.

Wielki prezent został umiejscowiony na stole, który każdy oczyścił i zebrali się wokół niego.

\- Jest duże. Co to jest?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry’ego, który był zawstydzony i patrzył na nich nieśmiało.

\- Uhm, nie wiedział co wam kupić, ponieważ wy praktycznie macie wszystko i to nie tak, że nie macie pieniędzy na to, co chcecie kupić, więc wymyśliłem to. Oryginalnie planowałem zapakować to w indywidualne prezenty dla każdego z was, ale było z tym za dużo roboty i właśnie spędziłem połowę nocy, kończąc to wszystko, więc zamiast tego, po prostu przyszedłem z wielkim prezentem dla was do podzielenia. I nie powiem wam, co to jest, musicie to otworzyć. Takie jest znaczenie prezentu.

Wszyscy się roześmiali i spojrzeli na piątkę ludzi, wciąż patrzących na prezent. Jamie poczłapał z powrotem do nich wszystkich i wspiął się na podołek Harry’ego, więc mógł zobaczyć, co się dzieje na blacie stołu.

Ostatecznie zaczęli to otwierać, cała piątka rozrywała kawałki opakowania, coraz bardziej go otwierając, by znaleźć to, co było w środku. Wielki karton w środku w pewnym stopniu coś ujawniał, odkąd Harry poprosił Sandrę o pudełko z kawiarni, ale chłopcy nie przestali przetwarzać tego, póki nie otworzyli tego i nie zajrzeli do środka.

Zapach pieczonego towaru natychmiast rozprzestrzenił się po całym pokoju i każdy zgromadził się nieco bliżej, by zobaczyć, co znajduje się wewnątrz pudełka.

\- Woah! Harry jak ty to zdobyłeś? Wyglądają przepysznie. Robią je w kawiarni, w której pracujesz? Jeśli tak, myślę, że potrzebujemy nowego miejsca do zamówień, kiedykolwiek mamy imprezę.

Harry był całkowicie pewien, że jego twarz z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona i czerwona i musiał przerwać wzrokowy kontakt, by nie być aż tak nieśmiałym w odpowiedzi.

\- Upiekłem je, tak właściwie. Czy nie mówiłem, że spędziłem połowę nocy na kończeniu tego wszystkiego? Kilka z nich jest według standardowych przepisów; jak ciasteczka są dość podstawowe i kilka babeczek według przepisu, który sam stworzyłem, cóż kilka z nich jest z przepisów, które poprawiłem i dostosowałem.

Każdy zaczął się w niego wpatrywać jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa, nim Niall nie podszedł i nie walnął go w tył jego głowy.

\- Harry Stylesie! Nigdy nie powiedziałeś nam, że potrafisz piec! Robiłbyś to o wiele częściej, gdybym wiedział.

Niall już przeżuwał jedno z ciastek i Harry mógł zobaczyć, że każdy inny zebrał się wokół, by posmakować parę z nich. Nawet Jamie podskakiwał na jego podołku, by pobiec i wziąć kilka.

\- Mówiłem ci, że pracowałem w piekarni. Myślałem, że powiedzenie wam tego równoważy z tym, iż potrafię piec.

Kiedy Jamie był usatysfakcjonowany z babeczką, którą chwycił, wrócił na podołek Harry’ego, nim zaczął ją jeść.

\- Mówiłeś, ale to niekoniecznie oznacza, że potrafisz piec. Mogłeś być na przykład tylko kasjerem. Nie wiem, po prostu nie założyłem, iż byłeś piekarzem.

Harry chciał już odpowiedzieć, kiedy ręka pełna lukru uderzyła go obok ust. Mała ręka Jamiego próbowała go nakarmić.

\- Tata. Dobry. Smak!

Każdy się roześmiał i Niall schylił się, by zabrać małego chłopca, aby Harry nie był cały brudny.

\- Tak mały mężczyzno jest bardzo dobre i twój tata jest piekielnym piekarzem. Chodźmy cię umyć, nim pobrudzisz wszystko inne. Twarz twojego taty może być łatwa do umycia, ale z dywanem będzie o wiele trudniej.

Poszedł do kuchni, by umyć Jamiego, a reszta wykorzystała szansę, by skomplementować pracę Harry’ego. Kiedy każdy był najedzony i zaczęli sprzątać, Sandra usiadła obok niego.

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas na naszą prywatną rozmowę?

Skinęła na Harry’ego, by podążał za nią i robił to, póki nie weszli do pokoju, który należał do niego, kiedy tu mieszkał. Nic nie zostało tknięte, odkąd odszedł. Łóżko wciąż było pogniecione i ubrania, których nie wziął ze sobą, wciąż były tam, gdzie je zostawił. Jedyną różnica było to, iż jego telefon i portfel były na stoliczku nocnym i nie było już tu łóżeczka Jamiego.

Obydwoje usiedli na małej sofie w rogu twarzami do siebie. Sandra nie wahała się z rozmową.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie masz masę pytań i na szczęście postaram się odpowiedzieć na nie wszystkie bez żadnego słowa od ciebie. Daj mi tylko powiedzieć wwszystko co chcę nim powiesz cokolwiek, dobrze? Tak będzie łatwiej.

Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową, kiedy ona wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała.

\- Po pierwsze, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że nie jesteś na mnie wściekły za to wszystko. To było nerwowe, mogłeś to wziąć do siebie w zły sposób i być złym na mnie za ustawianie tobą lub cokolwiek, ale mogę zobaczyć, iż nie jesteś i wiem, że zrobiłam dobrą rzecz, przyprowadzając cię dzisiaj tutaj.

\- Byłam tajną agentką, moją specjalnością był pracowanie w przypadkach takich jak ten; znajdowanie zagubionych nastolatków bez płoszenia ich robieniem czegoś głupiego. Nie pracuję już więcej dla policji, więc to była tylko przysługa dla Liama i chłopców. Kiedy Liam zadzwonił do mnie po raz pierwszy, mogłam usłyszeć w jego głosie, iż jest to dla niego ważnie, więc powiedziałam, że to zrobię. Myśli, iż mi zapłacił, ale nie dotknęłam pieniędzy, które mi przesłał i nie zamierzam. Po prostu nie dał mi opcji, aby nie wziąć pieniędzy przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

W każdym razie nie mam na własność kawiarni, w której pracowałeś ani mieszkania, w którym żyliśmy, ale rozmawiałam z obydwoma, z właścicielem kawiarni i z właścicielem mieszkania i obydwoje się zgodzili, z tym że możesz kontynuować pracę i mieć to mieszkanie, jeżeli ciągle chcesz, więc nie ma tu nic, o co musiałbyś się martwić.

Chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, iż nie zrobiłam tego tylko po to, by pomóc chłopcom, zrobiłam to, bo chciałam pomóc też tobie. Kiedy spotkałam cię po raz pierwszy, mogłam zobaczyć jak zmęczony i rozbity byłeś, ale kiedy ostatecznie zamiekszałeś ze mną i zaakceptowałeś moją pomoc bardziej chętnie, wydawałeś się bardziej zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy. I nawet jeśli nie byłeś całkowicie szczęśliwy, ponieważ wiedziałam, że tęsknisz za Jamiem i chłopcami, nie załamałeś się. Jakkolwiek dla mnie byłeś wciąż zbyt rozbity, by czekać dłużej. Lub cóż, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak nędznie Louis wygląda, on również był powodem. W moim oryginalnym planie mieliśmy zaczekać ze zrobieniem tego do twoich urodzin, miała być to twoja impreza niespodzianka zamiast Louisa, ale myślę, że wyszło całkiem nieźle, prawda?

I Jamie cię pamięta! Mówiłeś mi kilka razy, że boisz się, iż nie będzie, ale pamięta, z czego jestem bardzo szczęśliwa. Jestem taka szczęśliwa dla ciebie, dla Jamiego i dla chłopców, iż znów jesteście wszyscy razem.

Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, by zrobić po dzisiejszym dniu, wciąż masz swojego syna i niewiarygodnie wspierającą grupę wokół ciebie. Wciąż będę tu jako twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka i będziesz mógł przyjść do mnie, kiedykolwiek byś tylko chciał. Tylko obiecaj mi, że znów nie odejdziesz. Mieszkanie na ulicy nie jest dla ciebie i nie warto łamać swojego serca lub kogokolwiek innego. Nie jesteśmy mamą Jamiego ani twoimi rodzicami. Właściwie troszczymy się o ciebie i zrobimy wszystko, by chronić cię i Jamiego. Będziesz bezpieczny i nie będziesz żałował powrotu, obiecuję.

Kiedy wzięła następny głęboki wdech, to było tak, jakby nie oddychała przez cały ten czas, gdy mówiła. Harry wiedział, że już skończyła. Całkowicie nie wiedział co powiedzieć, tylko słuchał i próbował przetworzyć to, co mówiła. W ogóle nie był na nią wściekły, iż go tu przywiozła. Zszokowany i zdezorientowany tak, ale nie zły. Jak mógłby być? Ona tylko próbowała pomóc. I musi przyznać, że niewiarygodnie dobrze jest wrócić i zobaczyć wszystkich ponownie. Bardzo za nimi tęsknił, szczególnie za Jamiem i Louisem.

\- Dziękuję. To bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy i dziękowanie ci jest jedyną rzeczą, o której jestem w stanie myśleć w tej chwili, to najbardziej opisuje to jak się czuję. Wiem, że próbowałaś tylko pomóc i udało ci się to, więc dziękuję.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż powtarzał się kilka razy, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić; wszystko było zbyt przytłaczające i dziękowanie było jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł powiedzieć w tym wypadku. Sandra tylko się roześmiała i schyliła się, by mocno go przytulić.

\- Jesteś więcej niż mile widziany. Nie wahaj się przyjść, kiedykolwiek byś czegoś potrzebował. Będę tam, aby ci pomóc. Teraz wierzę, iż kilkoro innych ludzi na zewnątrz chce z tobą porozmawiać, nim ten dzień się skończy i jestem przekonana, iż ktoś specjalny czeka za drzwiami na swoją kolej, by porozmawiać z tobą. Jest solenizantem i jeszcze musi czekać, by choć zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Jest cierpliwy.

Obydwoje wstali z sofy i Harry poszedł w stronę drzwi, ale nim wyszedł, głos Sandry go zatrzymał.

\- Oh i Harry? Kiedy będziesz miał swoją prywatną rozmowę z solenizantem, nie cofaj się. Powiedz mu dokładnie, co czujesz i czego pragniesz, jestem pewna, że zrobi to samo. Dzisiaj nie jest czas na to, by ukrywać cokolwiek przed kimkolwiek.

Podeszła do niego i wyszła z pokoju, nim mógł zarejestrować to, co do niego powiedziała. Był przekonany, że było tam jakieś ukryte znaczenie, ale nie był jeszcze pewien jakie. Zgadywał, iż zda sobie z tego sprawę, oby przed rozmową.


	22. Rozdział 21

Został z powrotem wepchnięty do pokoju tylko piętnaście minut później, przez Liama i Danielle, którzy nie tracili czasu, przytulając go mocno tak szybko, jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły. W pewnym momencie Danielle zaczęła płakać, co wyzwoliło łzy u Harry’ego i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Liam dołączył do uścisku chwilę później, owijając ich dwójkę swoimi ramionami.

Przez pierwsze parę minut byli spokojni, jedynymi wypowiadanymi słowami były szepty, jak bardzo tęsknili za sobą nawzajem i jak dobrze jest widzieć się ponownie. Danielle była pierwszą, która się odłączyła, walcząc z wydostaniem się z rąk Liama i Harry’ego. Kiedy to zrobiła, spojrzała na Harry’ego i wzięła głęboki wdech, nim zrobiła coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał - uderzyła go w ramię.

Dwójka chłopaków w pomieszczeniu była zbyt zszokowana, by zareagować, więc Danielle wykorzystała moment, by powiedzieć to, co chciała.

\- Nawet nie próbuj robić tego ponownie! Czy masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak bardzo nas przestraszyłeś? Kiedy weszłam tu pierwszego dnia, nawet Jamie rozumiał, że odszedłeś! Dopóki nie dowiedzieliśmy się, że Sandra cię znalazła, byliśmy chorzy z zamartwiania się. Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy, czy żyjesz.

Rzuciła się ponownie na niego i schowała swą twarz w jego szyi.

\- Przepraszam. Ja po prostu nie chciałem, by coś się stało Jamiemu. Myślałem, że będzie lepiej, kiedy nie będę się kręcił w pobliżu. Jest z wami bezpieczny.

Tym razem nadeszła kolej Liama na uderzenie go.

\- Jamie z tobą też jest bezpieczny i nie chcę słyszeć inaczej. Tak, mieliście gówniane życie, ale wciąż jesteś jednym z najlepszym ojców, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem. Znam dzieci, które mają cokolwiek tylko chcą, nim skończą rok, a ich ojcowie są gówniani. Może nie byłeś w stanie dać Jamiemu życia, jakie sobie wymarzyłeś, ale dałeś mu najlepsze, co mogłeś, kiedy wszystko inne było przeciwko tobie. Mogę się założyć, że gdyby Jamie był w stanie zrozumieć wszystko to, co się stało, dziękowałby za to, co dla niego zrobiłeś. I nawet jeśli zostawiłeś go z nami, nigdy nie zrezygnowałeś z niego. Nie myślałeś o sobie, kiedy odchodziłeś, myślałeś o nim i jego o jego bezpieczeństwie. Podziwiam to, że nie jesteś w stanie na podstawie faktów zobaczyć, jakim świetnym ojcem jesteś. Myślę, że nawet Jamie wie, jak wspaniały jesteś. Czekał kilka miesięcy, dopóki nie zobaczy cię ponownie, by móc nazwać cię tatusiem.

Harry uznał, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszał Liama mówiącego tak dużo za jednym razem, kiedy skończył, był w zbyt dużym szoku, aby odpowiedzieć od razu, najwidoczniej tak samo, jak Danielle. Liam tylko zmarszczył brwi na nich.

\- Co?

Danielle zachichotała i podeszła do niego, by móc się do niego przytulić.

\- Spotykamy się od lat i to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszę cię mówiącego tak dużo. Jedynym razem, kiedy gadasz tak dużo jest, kiedy jesteś pijany i zazwyczaj poprzez twitlonger.

\- Musi dla ciebie wiele znaczyć, skoro robisz to osobiście.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na Harry’ego, który przygryzał nerwowo swą dolną wargę.

\- Tak jest. Obydwoje, ty i Jamie jesteście dla mnie ważni i chcę, żebyście byli szczęśliwi, podczas gdy nie będziecie, jeżeli nie jesteście razem - przynajmniej nie w pełni. Nie obchodzi mnie czy będziesz kontynuował życie tak gdzie teraz mieszkać i czy weźmiesz ze sobą Jamiego, czy nie, tak długo, jak będziesz widział jego i nas codziennie, to nie ma znaczenia.

Wszyscy stłoczyli się w uścisku ponownie i Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale myślał o tym wszystkim, co zostało powiedziane ponownie. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, kiedy dzień się skończy. Powinien zabrać Jamiego z powrotem do swojego mieszkania? Czy to będzie fair wobec jego i chłopców? Powinien się zapytać, czy może się znów tutaj wprowadzić? Nie powiedzą nie, prawda? Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez kogoś pukającego do drzwi i głos Nialla przechodzący przez nie.

\- Dzieci pospieszcie się tam! Jest więcej ludzi, którzy chcą mieć trochę czasu w samotności z Harrym.

Wszyscy się roześmieli, gdy się od siebie oderwali i w ciszy zadecydowali, że powinni odczekać minutkę, nim pójdą otworzyć drzwi.

~*~

\- Niecodzienny czas!

Niall wskoczył na nich tak szybko, jak otworzyli drzwi i pociągnął każdego do grupowego uścisku. Harry myślał, że świetnie było być docenionym w ten sposób, zdecydowanie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. Brakowało wciąż dwójki osób, chociaż miał nadzieję, że nie zajmie długo, nim będą mieli prawidłowy grupowy uścisk z nimi również.

Niall odsunął się, po tym, gdy każdy dostał swój uścisk i pchnął Danielle i Liama za drzwi.

\- No dalej, mieliście już swój czas z Harrym. Chcę powiedzieć, że powinniśmy dostać swoją szansę, nim będzie zabrany przez kogoś innego. Lottie przypatrywała się mu, odkąd przeszedł przez drzwi, jestem przekonany, że będzie miała coś do powiedzenia, gdy dostanie szansę.

Harry zauważył to i nawet jeśli był przekonany, iż nie było to nic złego, czuł się trochę niespokojny, mając jej wzrok na sobie w ten sposób i widocznie Zayn mógł zauważyć, jak on się czuł w chwili, gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte i stali ponownie twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie bój się kolego, jest nieszkodliwa. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ona chce rozmawiać, ale jestem pewny, że ona chce po prostu cię poznać. Miała tak wiele pytań na temat ciebie, gdy widzieliśmy ją po raz pierwszy, po tym, jak Louis był tam przedstawiając Jamiego. Poza tym, była szczerze rozczarowana, iż nie poznała cię wcześniej.

Niall kontynuował rozmowę, nim Harry nawet zdążył mrugnąć i odpowiedzieć.

\- W każdym razie, nie jesteśmy tutaj teraz, by rozmawiać o Lottie i wiem, że dostałeś wykład o tym, jak bardzo nas przestraszyłeś i byś nie robił tego ponownie, bla bla bla, więc nie usłyszysz czegoś takiego od nas. Mamy tyle do nadrobienia, na początek - jak do diabła dostałeś się do budynku, nie będąc złapanym i jakim cudem zwiałeś tak szybko? Kiedy dostałem się do drzwi, już zniknąłeś, jakby w ogóle cię tam nie było. Rozmawiałem nawet później tego dnia z portierami i nie widzieli ani jednej rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich i wcale nie był zaskoczony, że nie domyślili się, był absolutnie pewien, iż nigdy nawet nie używali tylnych drzwi, odkąd mieli ochronę na zewnątrz, upewniającą się, że jest czysto, nim wchodzili albo wychodzili z garażu.

\- Mieszkałem tutaj, pamiętacie? Znałem kod do tylnych drzwi, daliście mi go tylko na wszelki wypadek. Wiedziałem również, że wy wszyscy poruszacie się straszliwie wolno, kiedy chodzi o otworzenie drzwi i łącząc to z moim niefortunnie długimi nogami, dostanie z powrotem do drzwi nie zajęło mi długo. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak otwierałeś drzwi frontowe, nim prawidłowo zamknęły się za mną.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, nim realizacja ukazała się na ich twarzach.

\- Oh, już pamiętam! Nie myślałem, że używałeś tego, nikt nigdy tego nie używa i mówiąc nikt, mam na myśli nikogo, nawet personel nie używa tamtych drzwi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zgaduję, iż nikt nie miał w tym celu poza tobą i prawdopodobnie przydałyby się, gdyby kiedykolwiek wybuchł tu pożar. Powinniśmy chociaż o tym pomyśleć.

Niall zachichotał i rzucił się na łóżko i skinął na swojego chłopaka i Harry’ego, by do niego dołączyli. Harry usiadł na jego brzegu z jedną nogą na, więc mógł widzieć twarze dwójki, leżącej na zagłówku.

\- Nah, nie spodziewałem się, że o tym pomyślicie. Gdyby tak było, to bym ich nie użył. Jeśli jest jakaś rzecz, której nauczyłem się, żyjąc na ulicy; bądź świadomy swojego otoczenia i często spostrzeganych ludzi. Nauczyłem się być spostrzegawczym wobec ludzi i rozpoznawałem tylko w przypadku, gdy widziałem ich cały czas, ponieważ chcieli nas zranić. To jest to, co robiłem z wami panowie, obserwowałem. Wiedziałem, że wolno chodzicie do drzwi, iż tylne wyjście nigdy nie jest używane i że nigdy nawet nie pomyślicie o tym wszystkim, kiedy będziecie się zastanawiać, jak tam wszedłem. Wiem również, że wasza dwójka lubi się pieprzyć, kiedy wszyscy są w domu i nie zawsze uprawiacie seks, nawet jeśli tak to brzmi.

Rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach obydwu, co wystarczyło, by się roześmiał, nim kontynuował.

\- W ten sam sposób obserwowałem Louisa, kiedy zaoferował mi miejsce do życia po wyjściu ze szpitala, jedyną różnicą było to, że większość bazowała wtedy na zaufaniu, nie miałem zbyt dużo czasu na obserwacje, nim musiałem odpowiedzieć. Zaufałem mu, że sprawi, iż ja i Jamie będziemy bezpieczni i zrobił to.

\- Chwila, czekaj, cofnij. Jakim cudem to wiedziałeś?

I tak oto poważna konwersacja się skończyła i po raz pierwszy czuł, że roześmiał się na zawsze - prawdopodobnie roześmiał. Był to śmiech, z którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy, nie kończył przez cholernie długi okres czasu. Rzucił swa głowę do tyłu i śmiał się, póki nie był cały we łzach.

\- No dalej! Myśleliście, że nie zauważyłem? Możecie mieć Liama i Louisa za głupków, ale nie mnie. Przede wszystkim, słyszałem was uprawiających seks, spałem w tym pokoju po tym wszystkim, który jest dokładnie obok waszego i nie jesteście aż tak głośno, kiedy naprawdę uprawiacie seks. I pamiętacie, kiedy powiedziałem, że obserwuję ludzi wokół siebie? Tak, wiem jak wyglądacie, kiedy się pieprzycie i nie tak, kiedy po prostu jesteście głośno.

Niall pochylił się w jego kierunku, tak że jego łokcie znajdowały się na jego kolanach i patrzył z ciekawością na Harry’ego, mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Jak dokładnie wyglądamy po uprawianiu seksu?

Zayn szybko załapał, o co zapytał jego chłopak i skopiował pozycję, więc obydwoje patrzyli na Harry’ego z uśmiechami na swoich twarzach.

\- O nie. Nie będę się z wami w to zagłębiał.

Zaczął żałować, że w ogóle coś powiedział, nigdy się teraz z tego nie wykaraska.

\- Oh, no dalej! Powiedziałeś już tak dużo, możesz spokojnie kontynuować.

Wiedział, że nie dadzą mu żyć, jeśli im to powie, ale do diabła z tym. Zamknął swe oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, nim przemówił. Miał nadzieję, że nikt inny tego nie usłyszy.

\- Obydwoje świecicie, tak? To jest, jakby stało się coś magicznego, a wy macie najlepszy seks swojego życia za każdym razem. I to pokazuje, jak bardzo kochacie się nawzajem i jak bardzo doceniacie przeciwne ciało. To nie chodzi tylko o seks ze sobą, chodzi o sprawienie, by drugi czuł się dobrze i to widać, gdy skończycie. I nie jesteście nawet o siebie zbytnio zaborczy, żaden z was nigdy nie zostawił żadnej widocznej malinki albo siniaka, ponieważ wiecie, że należycie do siebie i to jest dla was wystarczające. Nie musicie pokazywać każdemu innemu, że się kochacie tak długo, jak ten drugi to wie.

Nie powiedzieli nic od dłuższego czasu i Harry zaczął się denerwować, że powiedział coś całkowicie źle - może oni wcale nie rozmawiali o miłości i Harry tylko ich przestraszył. Ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy obydwu z nich, niedługo pomimo tego, co im powiedział i był pewien, że nie spodoba mu się to, co za chwilę wyjdzie z ust Nialla.

\- Powiedz mi Harry, czy obserwowałeś tylko nas, czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć jak Liam i Danielle wyglądają po seksie?

I rzeczywiście, nie spodobało mu się to, co usłyszał i zeskoczył z łóżka, kierując się do drzwi, by wyjść z tego pokoju tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- Nie, to się nie stanie, to czego dowiedzieliście się o sobie, jest jedynym co absolutnie musicie wiedzieć, ponieważ jestem pewien jak diabli, iż nic wam nie powiem.

Był już prawie za drzwiami, kiedy się odwrócił i do nich uśmiechnął.

\- Powiem wam tylko jedna rzecz; są głośniejsi od was.

Zniknął, nim mógł zobaczyć ich reakcję.


	23. Rozdział 22

Jak oczekiwano; Lottie zbliżyła się do niego, niedługo po tym, jak wyszedł z sypialni. Czego się nie spodziewano, wszystkie siostry Louisa podążyły za nimi i wciągnęły go tam z powrotem. To było, jakby ktoś zadecydował, że to powinien być pokój, gdzie wszystkie rozmowy się odbywają, nie mówiąc o tym ani słowa.

Było trochę niezręcznie, kiedy on i Lottie usiedli na łóżku, a reszta osiedliła się na podłodze wokół nich, to było oczywiste, że Lottie będzie tą gadającą przez większość czasu.

Harry nie znał jej i nie wiedział, dlaczego chce z nim rozmawiać, więc zdecydował, by tylko usiąść i czekać, aż ta zacznie mówić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to trwało, ale na tyle wystarczająco, iż w końcu zaczęła.

\- Miło jest cię wreszcie poznać. Czekałam na to od dnia, w którym Louis odwiedził nas wraz z Jamiem. Louis powiedział tak wiele miłych rzeczy o tobie i im więcej mówił, tym bardziej chciałam poznać cię jako osobę i nie mogę uwierzyć, iż w końcu mi się udało. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz, kiedy to powiem, ale jesteś wspaniały. Co prawda Louis nie opowiedział mi twojej całej historii, ale wiem wystarczająco, by to stwierdzić.

Nie jesteś tylko naprawdę słodki, ale jesteś również wspaniałą osobą jako całość. Mam na myśli, przez to, jak zareagowałeś dzisiaj na te wszystkie wiadomości; nie jesteś zły ani smutny, że Sandra cię tu przyprowadziła, za to cieszysz się widokiem Jamiego i chłopców, nawet jeśli nie spodziewałeś się tego tak szybko.

I to wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla Jamiego odkąd się urodził, robiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, by go chronić. Tak może go zostawiłeś, ale to było tym, w co wierzyłeś, że będzie dla niego odpowiednie, aby był bezpieczny i w pewien sposób mogę zobaczyć dlaczego. Ale jesteś tutaj z powrotem i wiem, iż teraz nawet nie myślisz o oddaniu przez to wszystko ponownie, jeśli o to chodzi.

Zatrzymała się, by przeczesać swe włosy, nim nie zachichotała i kontynuowała.

\- Na początku myśleliśmy, że umarłeś, kiedy Louis powiedział, iż nie ma cię już w pobliżu i byliśmy strasznie załamani myślą, że mały Jamie nie ma swojego taty, by patrzył, jak dorasta, ale wtedy Louis powiedział, iż nie umarłeś i wcale nie jest tak źle. Oczywiście nie było cię tam, ale wciąż istniała szansa na twój powrót i teraz tu jesteś. Może nie dobrowolnie, ale jesteś tu i tylko to się liczy. Louis tak bardzo się o ciebie troszczy - wszyscy to robią i widok jego tak szczęśliwego jest po prostu niesamowity. Dostaje czasem dużo gówna od mediów, ale ty sprawiasz, że jest szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli ty wciąż tego nie wiesz. Jest też Jamie, który nigdy nie zapomniał, że to ty byłeś jego tatą i czekał, aż wrócisz, nim nazwał kogoś swoim tatą i zrobił dobrą rzecz. Może ma tylko dwa lata, ale jest inteligentny i sądzę, że ma to po tobie, ponieważ ty też taki jesteś. I na koniec chcę dodać, Louis bardzo się o ciebie troszczy, więc proszę, nie zrań go. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie zrobisz tego celowo, ale proszę pomyśl dodatkowo ciężko o tym, co zamierzasz zrobić, nim zrobisz cokolwiek. Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż to twoja decyzja w ostateczności, ale wykorzystaj dodatkowy czas, by nad tym pomyśleć. Wiem, że gdyby to zależało od Louisa, sprawiłby byś wrócił tutaj, więc nie byłbyś daleko od Jamiego ani nie zabrał go od nich. Ale to zależy od ciebie. Myślałam tylko, iż powienieneś to wiedzieć.

Chwilę zajęło Harry’emu przetworzenie tego, co powiedziała Lottie, wzięcie trochę dodatkowego czasu, by pomyśleć, nim cokolwiek powie. Cztery siostry tylko patrzyły cierpliwie i czekały na niego, aż uporządkuje swe myśli.

\- Przepraszam za sprawienie tego, że myślałaś, iż umarłem, nawet jeśli technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie zrobiłem niczego, by sprawić, żeby tak było. Przepraszam również za wciąganie cię i każdego innego w to wszystko, tak jak powiedziałaś, zrobiłem to, co uznałam za słuszne dla mojego małego chłopczyka. Wciąż uważam, że to było najmądrzejsze wyjście i okazało się w pewien sposób w porządku. Znaczy, dostałem pracę, która bardzo mnie cieszy i którą mogę utrzymać po tym wszystkim, więc będę w stanie zarobić swoje własne pieniądze i nie będę musiał polegać na innych. Mam również mieszkanie, które może być moje, jeśli bym chciał i posiadam tę opcję, gdybym chciał pójść tą drogą - czego jeszcze nie zrobiłem. A twój brat jest wspaniały, był jedynym, który upewnił się, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, oczywiście chłopcy również, ale to Louis był w szpitalu pierwszego dnia. Wiem, że się o mnie troszczy i ja o niego również. Jest osobą, której potrzebowałem w swoim życiu, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałem, iż tak jest. Wezmę czas, by pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim, nim przejdę przez to, od tej chwili, gdyż powiedziałaś mi to i to wiele dla ciebie znaczy. Nigdy celowo cię nie zranię ani nikogo innego, obiecuję.

Wreszcie prawidłowo uwolnił duży oddech, nawet nie wiedział, że go potrzebował i zrelaksował się na łóżku. Dobrze było porozmawiać o tym z nimi, czuł, jakby one rozumiały wszystko troszeczkę bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Lottie nie traciła czasu i przesunęła się na łóżku, by przytulić go i nie zajęło dużo czasu, nim trójka na podłodze podeszła w ich kierunku, więc mogła dołączyć do uścisku. Było wspaniale i Harry był pewny, że nie uwielbia tak bardzo normalnych uścisków tak, jak tych grupowych. Ich ilość przez ostatnie dwie godziny, była wystarczająca, by to potwierdzić.

~*~

Harry wiedział, że musi przeprowadzić jeszcze jedną prywatną rozmowę tego dnia, więc nie tracił czasu i podszedł do Louisa, praktycznie wciągając go do sypialni, więc mogli mieć już to za sobą. Louis nie opierał się, kiedy pociągnął go za nadgarstek, by za nim podążał.

Miło było być ponownie wokół Louisa, ze wszystkich ludzi, za którymi tęsknił, Louis był na drugim miejscu osób, za którymi tęsknił najbardziej. Jamie był na pierwszym, oczywiście.

Nie by pewien co to było, ale coś się stało pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali, co połączyło ich natychmiastowo i wiedział, że nie był jedynym, który czuł się w ten sposób. Wreszcie zrozumiał, co Sandra powiedziała mu, nim opuściła wcześniej pokój i zadecydował, że zrobi to, co powiedziała, nie będzie się powstrzymywał ani czekał aż Louis będzie pierwszym, który przemówi, teraz albo nigdy.

\- Myślę, że może prawdopodobnie żywię jakieś uczucia względem ciebie, możliwe, że mam je od pierwszego dnia w szpitalu. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, ale to prawda. Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, nim nawet poznałeś moje imię, było niesamowite i to jest największą rzeczą, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek zrobił dla mnie przez całe moje życie. Myślałem, że miałem świetne życie, nim to wszystko się stało, ale teraz mogę zobaczyć, jak bardzo się myliłem, ponieważ spotkanie ciebie sprawiło moje życie sto razy lepszym, mimo odejścia z życia Jamiego. To, co zrobiłeś z Jamiem jest cudowne i jestem pewny, że gdybym teraz nie powrócił, sprawiłbyś, iż byłby tak dobry, jak ty jesteś. Myślałem, że może nazwał cię już tatusiem, będąc szczerym, nie oczekiwałem, iż będzie na mnie czekał, nim to powie, oczywiście nie oczekiwałem również, że wrócę tak szybko. Ale w każdym razie…

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy ciało rzuciło się na niego i para warg była na niego, nim mógł chociażby zrozumieć co się dzieje.

Louis całował go. Był całowany przez Louisa Tomlinsona. Czuł się absolutnie fantastycznie i nie chciał, by to się skończyło, więc kiedy Louis zaczął się odsuwać, przysunął go ponownie do pocałunku nawet mocniej i z większą pasją, niż całował kogoś kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie odsunęli się od siebie, póki nie musieli absolutnie tego zrobić, aby nie zemdleć z braku powietrza.

Tym razem Louis był pierwszym, który przemówił.

\- Nie chcę ci dawać długiej, nudnej gatki, takiej, jaką dała ci reszta. Myślę, że to powiedziało wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć i wiem, że rozumiesz, iż ja czuję to samo. Coś się stało, kiedy spotkaliśmy się w szpitalu i tylko rosło w siłę, kiedy byliśmy osobno. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będziemy już musieli być z dala od siebie nigdy więcej, absolutnie nigdy więcej.

Stanął na swoich palcach, tak że mógł się wpatrywać prosto w oczy Harry’ego i schylił się bliżej, więc ich usta prawie się stykały.

\- Teraz, żadnego gadania, mamy wiele do nadrobienia.

Jeśli zostali dłużej w pokoju niż ktokolwiek inny i jeżeli ktoś przechodzący obok drzwi nie mógł usłyszeć ich rozmawiających, nikt nie kwestionował tego, kiedy w końcu wyszli z pokoju z największymi uśmiechami na obydwu twarzach od bardzo długiego czasu.


	24. Epilog

\- Tutaj są klucze. Jedyne co musisz jeszcze zrobić to podpisać się tu i to miejsce jest twoje.

Harry zaakceptował papiery, które zostały mu wręczone i podniósł długopis ze stołu, by móc je podpisać.

Nie mógł naprawdę uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Dwa lata temu nie wiedział nawet, że to miejsce istnieje, a teraz było jego. On - Harry Styles - został właścicielem kawiarni.

Dużo się zdarzyło przez ostatnie dwa lata i były to najlepsze lata w życiu Harry’ego. Po urodzinach Louisa zadecydował się mieszkać sam na jakiś czas, by oczyścić swoje myśli. Jamie został z chłopcami, odkąd nie było wskazówek, aby go przenieść. Harry odwiedzał go codziennie po pracy i jadł obiad z chłopcami. Swojego mieszkania używał głównie do spania i przeniósł się do nich, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak puste ono było bez Sandry wokół.

Zatrzymał swoją pracę w kawiarni przez cały czas i musiał zrobić własne prawo jazdy, odkąd Louis nie mógł go odwozić codziennie do pracy. Louis tym razem pojechał w dłuższą trasę i odszedł na około cztery miesiące z Harrym i Jamiem odwiedzających ich, na jej ostatnich dwóch tygodniach. Najwyraźniej mnóstwo fanek pokochało ich dwójkę i byli praktycznie traktowani jak reszta chłopców, gdy gdzieś ich zauważono, ale nic złego się nie stało.

Było trochę trudniej być z dala od Louisa, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać i gdyby to nie było dla Sandry i Jamiego, Harry prawdopodobnie, by się złamał w pewnym momencie, ale wszystko okazało się w porządku. Rozmawiali, kiedy tylko mieli okazję, otrzymywali wiadomości co aktualnie się u nich dzieje; głównie zdjęcia Louisa z chłopcami w trasie i zdjęcia Harry’ego z Jamiem, który właśnie nauczył się poprawnie mówić i mówił bardzo dużo. Louis powiedział, że mówi jak swój tata; nisko i wolno.

Kiedy Louis wreszcie wrócił z trasy do domu, cała ich piątka i Danielle przeprowadziła dyskusję jednej nocy i zadecydowali, że każdy wprowadzi się do swojego własnego mieszkania, odkąd może być to trochę dogodne dla nich wszystkich; cała piątką plus małe dziecko to czasami było za dużo. Nie przeprowadzili się daleko od siebie, wszyscy dostali mieszkanie w tym samym kompleksie, więc nie było zbytniej różnicy niemieszkania razem, oprócz tego, że mieli więcej miejsca dla siebie. Danielle przeprowadziła się do Liama, kiedy dostał nowe mieszkanie.

Sandra wciąż była najlepszą przyjaciółką Harry’ego i kiedykolwiek Harry potrzebował kogoś do opieki nad Jamiem, była przed ich progiem niedługo po tym i przychodziła w każdą niedzielę na ich obowiązkowy wspólny obiad.

Lottie również wpadała od czasu do czasu, mówiąc, że nie odwiedzają jej wystarczająco często, by mogła spędzać czas ze swoim ulubionym (i jedynym) bratankiem, więc musi przychodzić niezapowiedziana (ale nie bardzo, Jay zawsze do nich pisze, kiedy ma przyjść). I tak odkąd Jamie zaczął mówić prawie perfekcyjnie, jakoś zaczął nazywać Louisa tatą i to tak jakby po prostu się stało i wszyscy od razu do przyjęli. Kiedy Jay usłyszała go mówiącego to za pierwszym razem, płakał i powiedziała, że nigdy właściwie nie myślała, iż zostanie babcią tak szybko i wszystkie siostry Louisa były takie szczęśliwe, że są ciociami. To była dziwna noc pełna płaczu i zawodów, która będzie ulubioną ciocią. Jamie za bardzo nie rozumiał, o co chodziło, ale grał we wszystkie ich zabawy. Kiedy musieli jechać, nie wybrał właściwie żadnej, ale Lottie w każdym razie zadecydowała, że to ona wygrała.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z czasem; Harry zdał swój egzamin na prawo jazdy za pierwszym podejściem, Jamie zaczął chodzić do żłobka, Louis zagrał parę charytatywnych meczów piłki nożnej, chłopcy wygrali kilka nagród i wiele innych rzeczy, których wymienianie zajęłoby Harry’emu dni, gdyby ktoś zapytał.

Wszystko to prowadzi do teraźniejszości i faktu, że jest teraz właścicielem kawiarni.

Będąc szczerym, nie był pewny, jak to się w ogóle stało. Sandra postanowiła przedstawić Harry’ego właścicielowi nie długo po świętach i Harry natychmiast go rozpoznał. Był jednym z regularnych klientów, tym który zatrzymał go przed odejściem pierwszego dnia i również tym, który dał mu gazetę z artykułem na temat urodzin Jamiego.

Nazywał się Victor i był pod wielkim wrażeniem pracy Harry’ego, którą zauważył, gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy. Nie tak długo po tym, Harry awansował na managera - pierwszego, które to miejsce kiedykolwiek miało.

Harry nigdy, by się tego nie spodziewał, ale kiedy Victor przyszedł do niego parę tygodni temu i powiedział mu, że nadszedł czas, aby przejść na emeryturę, Harry natychmiast pomyślał, iż zostanie zwolniony, że nowy właściciel będzie chciał zrobić coś innego w to miejsce. Kiedy usłyszał, iż Victor chce to miejsce przekazać mu, był w zbyt dużym szoku, aby udzielić właściwej odpowiedzi. Ale szybko się ocknął i zaakceptował ofertę.

W sekundzie, w której Victor wyszedł, by wszystko uporządkować, zadzwonił do Louisa (który był w kolejnej trasie) i powiedział mu nowinę. Końcowy krzyk Louisa mógł być prawdopodobnie słyszany, przy ścianie koło wyjścia z hotelu.

Louis wrócił na czas dla Harry’ego, by być z nim na jego końcowym spotkaniu z Victorem i kiedy Harry podpisywał ostateczne papiery, Louis stał za nim ze wspierającą ręką z tyłu jego pleców i policzkiem na ramieniu Harry’ego - musiał stanąć na swoich palach, by móc to zrobić.

\- Mówiłem ci, że zrobisz coś specjalnego pewnego dnia.

Harry nie mógł być szczęśliwszy niż dokładnie w tym momencie i poruszył się, więc był w stanie spojrzeć w oczy Louisa i pocałować go.

\- I jesteś tutaj, razem ze mną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak o to moi kochani dotrwaliśmy do końca. Nie wierzę, że udało mi się dokończyć swoje pierwsze tłumaczenie. A to wszystko dzięki wam. Dziękuję za każde kudos/komentarz. Tym co są od początku, tym co dołączyli w trakcie i tym co dopiero natrafili na tę historię.
> 
> Wielkie podziękowania dla shaggingtomlinson, która napisała coś tak wspaniałego, a ja mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że chociaż w 30% przekazałam wam urok tego opowiadania.
> 
> No i oczywiście dla Oli, a tym bardziej dla Moniki, które wykazały się anielską cierpliwością, sprawdzając dla was to wszystko xx.


End file.
